


Beijo de Amor Verdadeiro

by AMD2012 (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AMD2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu estou grávida, e o filho ou filha é seu."<br/>"Como assim você está grávida? Isso é impossível, eu não tenho o material para isso. "<br/>"Você se lembra daquela noite?"</p>
<p>Uma tempestade, uma nuvem mágica, um eclipse e um bebê. Foi assim que fiquei grávida da mulher que mais odeio nessa cidade.</p>
<p>A fanfic é uma Magic!baby Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eu tinha poder, eu tinha a beleza, eu tinha tudo que uma pessoa poderia pedir, mas ainda sim existia um vazio em mim que não era possível preencher com poder ou dinheiro.

Minha vida como rainha sempre foi difícil especialmente depois que fomos todos para o mundo real. Indo para um novo mundo eu acreditava que finalmente teria a chance de ter o meu final feliz. Foi então que eu adotei um bebe para ter alguém que me amasse, independente de tudo. Henry, meu pequeno príncipe.

Tudo ia bem até a chegada dela, a loira de olhos azuis penetrantes que me tiraram do chão desde a primeira vez em que a vi. Naquela noite em que ela bateu em minha porta em desespero, eu não sabia que se a deixasse entrar tudo estaria a mercê do destino, que finalmente eu poderia encontrar um novo amor, mas o destino gosta de pregar peças nas pessoas.

[x]

Um beijo de amor verdadeiro pode quebrar qualquer maldição, é o que todo conto de fadas lhe ensina quando você é criança. Que um beijo de amor verdadeiro é a arma mais poderosa de todos os tempos, mas nunca pensei que fosse verdade. Ah quão enganada eu estava.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina já tinha apagado as luzes da casa, subido as escadas e finalmente iria descansar em sua cama. Mas ao ouvir a campainha tocar, vestiu o hobby de seda e foi atender a porta. Ao puxar a maçaneta seu olhar encontrou uma loira de olhos azuis em frente a sua varanda.

– O meu carro quebrou no final da sua rua. – disse ela. “Carro? Ela chama aquela sardinha enlatada de carro?” A frustração da morena já estava em crescente até que ela olhou mais atentamente para a mulher a sua frente, e notou que por causa da chuva, mesmo por baixo da jaqueta vermelha horrível, dava para ver a habitual camiseta branca que estava molhada e mostrando a barriga lisa e reta da xerife.

– Senhorita Swan, embora eu discorde com a denominação que você dá ao que chama de seu carro, sou obrigada a perguntar por que veio bater em minha porta à uma hora dessas.

– Ahm se você não percebeu estamos no meio de uma tempestade, meu motor foi para o espaço e está literalmente chovendo granizo. – Regina permaneceu estática – Eu só achei que... A sua casa era a casa mais próxima para procurar abrigo e... Ah esqueça foi uma péssima ideia.

– Entre – disse a contragosto.

– Não obrigada, não quero importunar a prefeita.

– Entre logo, Emma – e com o som do seu nome a xerife obedeceu ao comando da mulher com postura de rainha, como se ao falar seu nome, Regina pudesse fazer o que quisesse com a loira.

– Onde está o Henry?

– Dormindo é obvio. – olhou a mulher de cima a baixo, um olhar característico de desaprovação. – É quinta-feira, o que significa que amanhã ainda é dia de semana e Henry dorme às 21h e 30 nos dias de semana.

– Entendo – respondeu a detetive que a esse ponto queria se chutar mentalmente por fazer uma pergunta tão óbvia.

– Então Senhorita Swan,você gostaria de um pouco de Cidra de maçã? – a prefeita se servia e ofereceu a bebida para a hóspede.

– Eu aceito sim.

– Aqui – entregou-lhe a taça.

– De que marca é? – perguntou e logo levou a taça mais uma vez aos lábios.

– Sou eu mesma quem faço.

– É muito boa – mais uma vez os olhos de Regina grudados aos seus, o contato visual e a tensão entre elas era quase palpável.

– Mais um pouco?

– Não obrigada, eu preciso estar sóbria para voltar para casa.

– A chuva está longe de acabar, você terá de dormir aqui. – e como se tivesse sido combinado com a tempestade, um trovão anunciou-se na conversa.

– Não quero incomodar.

– Não é incomodo nenhum, afinal que tipo de prefeita eu seria se negasse abrigo durante uma tempestade para a pessoa que protege a cidade.

– Err eu posso dormir no sofá.

– Senhorita Swan, deixe de ser ridícula, eu não a deixaria dormindo no sofá.

– É muita consideração sua Regina.

– Swan não estou fazendo isso por você. Estou fazendo pelo sofá, você nem imagina o quanto é difícil arranjar um sofá de camurça caramelo?

– Claro, você não quer estragar o sofá. – respondeu com um toque de desapontamento em sua voz, por um segundo ela acreditou que a talvez Regina tivesse se preocupado com ela, mas foi só por um segundo.

– Tire essas roupas molhadas antes que fique doente.

– Não acha rude me mandar tirar a roupa antes mesmo de me pagar uma bebida?

– Você acabou de provar de minha cidra especial então acho que pulamos essa parte do traquejo social ao que a senhorita se refere... – Emma estava sendo sarcástica e brincando com os nervos de Regina, e não esperava que a prefeita respondesse ao flerte. Isso era algo praticamente automático para Emma responder as situações embaraçosas com flertes inocentes e sarcasmo – Vamos encarar os fatos, se eu quisesse realmente fazer o que você está pensando não teria que lhe pagar nada.

O tom confiante acompanhado da postura sempre impecável fez com que Emma considerasse a proposta. A imagem de Regina chegando mais perto, a saia preta que a loira teria o prazer de subir com as mãos passando pelas coxas da morena. A camisa branca que ela tiraria lentamente, desabotoando botão por botão. Os lábios atraentes e quentes da prefeita que ela beijaria até que ficasse vermelho carmesim...

– Enquanto você se livra dessa roupa molhada, eu vou subir e arrumar o quarto de hospedes. – Regina subiu para o quarto de hospedes, mal sabia ela que Emma estava molhada em outro local.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma retirou a jaqueta vermelha molhada e o par de sapatos igualmente encharcados por causa da tempestade. Quando a prefeita desceu as escadas se deparou com o corpo curvilíneo e molhado de Emma Swan a sua frente, seus pensamentos se tornaram nuvens dispersas e o raciocínio lógico fugiu pela janela. Como se sentisse a aproximação de Regina, a mulher de cabelos cacheados virou-se para a de cabelos curtos.

– Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui por essa noite.

– Eu não sou tão má pessoa quanto todos pensam. – articulou a prefeita enquanto oferecia à toalha para a mulher à sua frente.

Emma secou os cabelos úmidos e enrolou a toalha macia em sua cintura – Eu sei – disse ela e retirou os jeans molhados.

–Sabe? – a surpresa na voz da Evil Queen era notável.

– Sim, seus olhos... se você prestar atenção por mais tempo do que alguns segundos verá que eles tem muito mais a falar do que você deixa transparecer.

– Verdade? – a morena encarava os olhos de Emma.

– Sim, eles são como o mar negro em tempestade, que te levam para as profundezas de sua alma. Parte de mim quer acreditar que você é uma megera, e a outra parte de mim vê a incrível maneira como olha para o Henry, com tanto carinho e dedicação. No dia em que eu vim para StoryBrooke deixar o garoto em casa, eu te fiz uma pergunta, você se lembra?

– Sim, você me perguntou se eu amava o meu filho. E eu respondi que sim, é claro que sim. Criei o Henry por 10 anos, cuidei dele quando ele era só um bebezinho.

– Mas os seus olhos me intrigaram, eu fiquei em StoryBrooke por causa do olhar que me deu em resposta, por que eu não pude desvendar o que era a mensagem por de trás de suas orbes castanhas.

– Você sabe a cor dos meus olhos?

– Claro que sim, mas ainda há algo neles que eu ainda não consegui identificar.

– O que seria?

– Um pouco de Tentação? Parte de Curiosidade? Uma parcela grande de Desejo? E talvez Luxúria? – Emma tinha um sorriso de lado malicioso. Ela provocava a prefeita enquanto a outra se deixava levar para ver até onde a xerife iria.

– Tentação?

– Eu disse que havia algo que eu não conseguia identificar, mas essa é a percepção mais apurada que pude fazer já que a cada 5 segundos você desvia o olhar do meu – a loira tirava a camiseta regata, Regina lutou para permanecer com o olhar firme, mas se ela prolongasse Emma poderia ter a impressão errada, então a morena desviou o olhar.

– Desculpe por minha falta de educação, mas eu tenho uma cidade para tomar conta. Tenho que estar na prefeitura as 9h, com licença. – disse e retirou-se para seus aposentos deixando a xerife com uma ponta de duvida se ela tinha dito algo errado.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando a Regina anunciou que iria se retirar Emma imediatamente pensou no que tinha feito de errado. Ela sempre se adiantava em tudo, talvez ela tenha colocado a carruagem na frente dos cavalos se adiantado no flerte, mas Regina não a expulsou da mansão da primeira vez em que ela o fez. Emma retirou a roupa molhada e as levou até o varal na lavanderia do casarão. Subiu as escadas de mogno e virou à direita no corredor do andar de cima. A prefeita acabara de separar um travesseiro e uma coberta para a convidada.

– Aqui está Senhorita Swan.

– Regina – chamou a loira de olhos verdes – Obrigada, por me deixar ficar.

– Não têm de que – respondeu a outra mulher ao sair do quarto.

Talvez fosse a cama estranha, ou a preocupação com o estado da cidade na manhã seguinte, ou fato de estar no quarto de hospedes de Regina Mills que deixou a loira com dificuldades em dormir. Depois de virar-se nos lençóis pela milésima vez nos últimos minutos, resolveu checar Henry em seu quarto que ficava à direita o que estava hospedada. O garoto dormia tranquilamente, ela observou no chão ao lado da cama o famoso livro de contos de fadas. Seu sorriso era terno, Henry era uma criança muito inventiva, tinha a imaginação sem limites e era inocente ao ponto de acreditar em finais felizes. Apesar de achar que o menino tinha ido um pouco longe ao se apegar ao livro de Contos de Fada, ela deixaria ele acreditar no lado bom da fantasia o quanto mais tempo fosse possível, por que sua vida passando de lar adotivo para orfanatos logo desfez a sua habilidade de sonhar.

Sacudiu a cabeça afastando as antigas memórias e voltando para o quarto de hospedes, olhou de relance a porta entreaberta do quarto principal e seus olhos se perderam na visão privilegiada, a Prefeita Mills se trocando em frente ao espelho. A seda da camisola deslizando pela pele nua da morena, as costas de Regina movimentando-se graciosamente e o tecido abraçando as curvas gentilmente.

A julgar pelas roupas de trabalho, os ternos bem estruturados, apertados nos lugares corretos, a mulher de cabelos loiros mantinha a impressão de que a prefeita tinha como hábito permanecer impecável mesmo na hora de ir para cama. Emma sempre imaginou que Regina vestisse uma camisola de seda para dormir, não que ela ficasse imaginando a outra mulher em roupas de dormir, longe disso. Ela optava sempre pelo conforto, costumava vestir uma camiseta de algodão e um short despojado na casa que dividia com Mary Margareth.

– Perdeu alguma coisa, senhorita Swan? – Emma não foi capaz de responder, ela literalmente tinha perdido a fala. – Ou está apreciando a vista? – As pupilas da mulher de olhos verdes dilataram quando vislumbrou o seu decote acentuado.

– Err não, quer dizer sim, err... – murmurou. “Droga” pensou ela.

– Tão eloquente – era possível ver o sorriso de canto querendo se pronunciar naqueles lábios perfeitos.

– Sabia que você era do tipo que usava aquelas camisolas de seda extravagantes – Se recompôs e afirmou confiante de novo.

– Por um acaso a senhorita, vigia os meus hábitos noturnos?

– Não, eu imaginava...

–Imaginava, é? – agora era a morena de cabelos curtos que tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Não!? – o espanto rosto da mulher de cabelos longos.

–Não? – questionou com o olhar a de cabelos curtos.

– Só um pouquinho, talvez? – Emma sentia-se patética, bastava as orbes castanhas olharem fixamente para ela que a loira perdia toda a sua habilidade de falar qualquer coisa coerente.

– Nenhuma das respostas anteriores explica a razão pela qual você invadiu meu quarto no meio da noite.

– Entrei por que achei que tinha alguém aqui. Eu vi um vulto, e como xerife tenho que assegurar a sua segurança. – Emma tentou arranjar uma desculpa plausível, essa foi a primeira que lhe veio à cabeça.

– Eu tenho um ótimo sistema de alarme aqui em casa.

– Mesmo assim, cuidado nunca é demais.

– Passei muito tempo sem precisar que cuidem de mim, não seria agora que isso vai mudar.

– Eu me importo com sua segurança – esclareceu Emma, seus pés se aproximaram da mulher a sua frente – Me importo com a segurança de todos de StoryBrooke – emendou.

– É claro, é o seu dever como Xerife ser.. – A xerife seria capaz de jurar que uma sombra de desapontamento cruzou a expressão da outra mulher.

– Não é... – Emma começou a falar mas foi logo interrompida pela outra mulher.

– Ser destemida, encarar as coisas de frente, esse é o seu trabalho.

– Não sou assim, tenho meus momentos, mas também tenho meus medos, metade do tempo eu não sou corajosa o bastante – ponderou.

– O que lhe falta para tomar coragem?

– Um empurrão.

– Então seja corajosa.

Emma deu um passo encurtando a distancia entre os corpos. Levou as suas mãos possessivamente à costas de Regina, após o beijo cheio de desejo, ela trilhou o caminho do pescoço de Regina, do ombro até a curva do maxilar da morena. Com as costas ligeiramente arqueadas, um pequeno gemido saiu da boca da prefeita, e a xerife interpretou a ação como um incentivo a continuar e a cada beijo ela queria provar mais da pele de Regina, que surpreendentemente tinha um aroma espetacular de maçã. Regina imprensava a sua coxa na coxa da loira, Emma estava excitada, mas queria manter-se no controle. A prioridade não era satisfazer-se, a prioridade era fazer Regina gritar seu nome no ápice do prazer que ela iria proporcioná-la.

Emma tirou a camiseta branca da prefeita e deparou-se com um sutiã de renda vermelho, o fecho da peça abria na frente, e com delicadeza e testando um pouco a paciência de Regina que não possuía mais nenhum pensamento coerente. Abriu o fecho e maravilhou-se com os seios lindos e naturais da mulher em seu abraço, se deixando levar pelo instinto Emma massageou o seio esquerdo da prefeita com a mão direita enquanto dava uma mordida no lobo de sua orelha direita.

Não contente em estar sendo dominada pela loira, Regina resolveu aproveitar a vantagem de sua posição e subiu a coxa direita e logo sentiu a umidade entre as pernas da Xerife. Na luta por comando as duas desabaram na cama da morena, Regina estava por baixo e Emma se recusava a deixa-la no controle. As mãos de Emma seguravam as de Regina acima da cabeça, ao ver os olhos castanhos com as pupilas dilatadas, a loira levou a língua umedecendo o lábio superior antes de recomeçar a revindicar o corpo macio sob o seu.

Emma liberou as mãos da prefeita, que trilharam os cachos enquanto a xerife dedicava total atenção a outro mamilo da mulher de olhos castanhos. Regina buscou o olhar de Emma e olhos nos olhos.

– Seus olhos são verdes?

– Sempre foram.

– Pensei que fossem azuis...

– São verdes, agora não é hora de falar dos meus olhos.

– Mas... – Emma a puxou para um beijo afim de calar a mulher, mas a conexão foi diferente dos beijos anteriores. Emma aventurou-se e desceu a mão direita até encontrar o ponto de prazer latente de Regina. Acariciou o clitóris e inseriu dois dedos, Regina gemeu alto de prazer. Emma provocava com o entra e sai lentamente, a prefeita arranhava as costas da loira com suas unhas. O ato não intimidou Emma que continuou o vai e vem ritmado com mais entusiasmo do que anteriormente.

Ao sentir a pressão cada vez maior ao redor de seus dedos, Emma sabia que Regina estava próximo ao orgasmo. O corpo da prefeita convulsionou com a onda espasmódica, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, os dedos dos pés encolhidos. Ela havia perdido a noção de espaço, tempo, ou a possibilidade de qualquer pensamento coerente. Naquele momento Regina chamou pelo nome de Emma que como reação ao som de seu nome saindo dos lábios carnudos de Regina, continuou a beijá-la.

Emma continuava a beijar, provar, massagear e esquadrinhar cada centímetro da morena de olhos escurecidos. A prefeita ansiava por mais, ela queria sentir o seu corpo e o de Emma tornar-se um só. Ela queria proximidade, e quando conseguiu foi a melhor coisa do mundo, ela nunca tinha experimentado tal sensação antes. Nunca tinha se sentido tão viva, tão completa, em êxtase. De testas coladas, de frente uma à outra elas sorriam.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina Mills acordou sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem, tinha dormido o que podia se chamar de o sono dos deuses. O sonho que teve certamente foi bastante vívido desta vez. Ela ainda podia sentir os braços dela ao seu redor. Mesmo no estado semi-consciente Regina virou-se de lado e percebeu que não estava de fato sozinha em sua cama. Havia uma cabeleira loira e um rosto familiar, o rosto da mulher com quem passara uma noite de paixão. Imediatamente pensamentos da noite anterior fizeram-se lembrar, fazendo com que a prefeita corasse.

Sem querer fazer barulho algum, ela levantou-se, pegou o robe de seda na cabeceira da cama e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, despiu-se e deixou que a água quente que caía a relaxasse um pouco. Passar a noite com o xerife da cidade não era bem novidade, passar uma noite com uma xerife era algo completamente diferente de tudo que Regina já tinha feito, pelo menos em StoryBrooke.

A prefeita foi até a lavanderia e recolheu as roupas de Emma que tinham ficado no varal. Ao ver a jaqueta vermelha quase emitiu um som em desaprovação, ela odiava aquela jaqueta. Depois de colocar os pensamentos em ordem e retomar a compostura, a morena voltou ao seu quarto e sentou-se na beirada da cama esperando que Emma acorda-se. O que teria que ser logo, pois Henry acordaria em alguns minutos para se arrumar já que era dia de escola.

– Emma. – chamou a prefeita.

– Regina – disse a xerife sonolenta, mas ainda sim reconhecendo a voz da morena.

– Se vista e saia pela porta dos fundos – decretou a senhora Mills.

– Uhm – esfregou os olhos – O quê?!

– Você é surda, ou se faz? – questionou a mulher de cabelos curtos. – Henry vai acordar a qualquer minuto, não quero que ele fique confuso com sua presença, portanto se vista e saia pela porta dos fundos. – mandou a prefeita e pela maneira com que falou deu a entender que não era a primeira vez que as usava.

– Regina – Emma começou a protestar – nós temos que conversar sobre ontem. – disse e esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

– Primeiro. Não existe nenhum nós – disse Regina – Segundo, não há nada para discutirmos, por que a noite de ontem não existiu.

– Ah não?! – Emma provocou – Você vai fingir que não sussurrou meu nome no meu ouvido ontem, você vai fingir que ontem não foi uma das melhores noites de sua vida? – desafiou a xerife chegando mais perto. O corpo de Regina irradiava calor, e Emma se viu pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas querendo tomar a prefeita em seus braços.

– Não fique se achando, eu estava... – Regina pausou e passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos – Vulnerável. – Emma acharia a cena extremamente sexy, se ela não estivesse com raiva da teimosia de Regina. – Você estava aqui, poderia ter sido qualquer um. – disse Regina que se virou de costas. Emma que se levantava tinha um olhar hesitante. “Será que ela está falando a verdade?”

– Tudo bem, eu vou embora. – Emma ponderou antes de falar – Assim que eu sair pela sua porta, eu volto a ser somente a xerife e você a prefeita. É isso que você quer?

– Cinco minutos, senhorita Swan.

– Eu... – Emma ia começar a protestar, mas deixou pra lá. A loira vestiu o restante de suas roupas que Regina havia trazido –Senhora prefeita – acenou antes de sair pela porta dos fundos.

– Que bom que estamos com tudo esclarecido – disse Regina com um pesar em sua voz.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma saiu da mansão a passos firmes, entrou no fusca e virou a chave na ignição. Ela estava pra lá de irritada, o motor do carro amarelo era prova disso. Descendo a rua da prefeita em alta velocidade, passou sem nem mesmo tomar conhecimento de Archie e pongo que ali passeavam tranquilamente. Ainda com a cabeça fervendo e os nervos a flor da pele ela estacionou o fusquinha amarelo em frente a lanchonete da Vovó.

– Bom dia! – cumprimentou a garçonete.

– O quê que ele tem de bom? – murmurou a loira com má criação.

– Emma, qual o motivo de tanta irritação?

– Não é algo – disse a xerife sem muita convicção.

– É alguém – completou Ruby.

“Não é alguém, é Ela.” Emma respirou fundo. “Regina é a culpada.”

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

– Okay – Ruby levantou as mãos se desculpando. – Não está mais aqui quem falou.

– Desculpe, eu não deveria ter descontado as minhas frustrações em você.

– Que frustrações? – questionou Mary Margareth.

– Ela não quer falar sobre isso – respondeu a garçonete.

– Por quê? – perguntou a professora.

– Isso ela não me disse.

– Nem vou falar. – fez cara feia. Emma certamente teria acordado de bom humor se tivesse a chance, mas Regina a enxotou de sua casa mesmo antes de elas poderem ter uma conversa sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior. – Me traga um café bem amargo, para combinar com a minha vida.

– Tudo bem. – disse Ruby anotando o pedido estranho de Emma, geralmente ela pedia expresso com chocolate e não café puro. – E você Mary, o de sempre?

– Sim, por favor.

Ruby foi para trás de o balcão fazer os cafés, dando tempo e espaço para Mary conversar com Emma.

– Emma, você estava de patrulha ontem a noite, certo?

– Sim.

– E onde passou a noite? Espero que tenha sido na delegacia, por que a tempestade foi de assustar.

– Eu... – Emma odiava dar satisfações de sua vida, mas agora ela dividia o apartamento com a professora que se preocupava com ela. – Sim foi na delegacia – a xerife odiava mentir, preferia ser direta com as pessoas. Mas mentir foi necessário por que a noite com Regina não significou nada, era o que ela repetia para si mesma desde que saíra da mansão Mills.

– Seus pedidos meninas.

– Obrigada Ruby – disse a loira de cabelos compridos numa tentativa de se redimir pelo comportamento dos últimos minutos. – Coloque o café na minha conta, eu tenho que ir para casa, tomar um banho e voltar para a delegacia. – gesticulou apontando o café.

E assim Emma saiu da lanchonete da vovó, com um café quente em mãos e uma cabeça cheia de duvidas. Até que encontrou com Sr. Gold no caminho para casa.

– Sr. Gold. – falou ela.

– Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Swan. – disse ele com um sorriso amigável.

[3 semanas depois]

Durante a jornada de trabalho, as manhãs eram sempre as piores no escritório da prefeitura. Mas naquela manhã em especial Regina se sentia particularmente enjoada. Há dias que vinha se sentindo cansada e sua cabeça doía a ponto de explodir. Passou por sua secretária e sentiu o cheiro de perfume barato que vinha da funcionária. Imediatamente sentiu os sinais de enjoo, seus olhos saíram do foco e ela sentiu um gosto salgado na boca. Foi direto para o toilet onde o café da manhã desceu descarga abaixo.

– Será que peguei uma virose? – dialogou com si própria em frente ao espelho.

– Senhora Mills – chamou a secretária.

– O que é? – respondeu impaciente.

– A senhora está bem?

– Eu pareço estar bem? – perguntou sarcástica passando a mão na boca para tirar o gosto ruim.

– Não exatamente – murmurou a mulher. – O que posso fazer pela senhora?

– Que tal sumir da minha frente? E parar de usar esse perfume que está me dando náuseas. – “Náuseas? Não poderia, poderia?”Pensou ela.

Regina lembrou-se da noite em que a Xerife dormiu em sua casa. Seu corpo de repente ficou quente, querendo afastar os pensamentos ela meneou a cabeça lentamente.

– Rosalie?! – chamou a prefeita.

– Senhora. – respondeu a secretária.

– Cancele todos os meus compromissos de hoje – mandou a morena.

– Todos?

– Sim, me sinto indisposta e vou ao médico verificar se não é algo mais grave.

– Vou providenciar agora mesmo – disse fechando a agenda.

– O que está fazendo parada?

– A senhora ainda precisa de meus serviços?

– Não, pode sair.

Regina pegou o casaco e a bolsa antes de sair do gabinete da prefeitura. Desligou o alarme da Mercedes e entrou no carro. O caminho até o hospital era curto, e não deixou muito tempo para Regina pensar nas possibilidades da causa do seu enjoo.

– Olá, meu nome é Regina Mills, eu gostaria de um atendimento médico.

– Senhora prefeita, eu já vou providenciar – disse a enfermeira que a atendeu.

Às vezes tinham-se vantagens por ser uma figura de conhecimento público.

– Senhora prefeita, por favor, venha comigo. – disse a enfermeira guiando a morena até o consultório médico.

– Então, Regina – disse Whale olhando a ficha médica. – Conte-me o motivo que lhe trouxe aqui hoje.

– Faz mais ou menos uma semana que eu tenho sentido enjoos.

– E esses enjoos, são em horário especifico?

– Eles acontecem no período matutino.

– E hoje você teve algum enjoo, como das outras vezes?

– Sim, minha secretária estava usando um perfume horrível e assim que senti o odor que emanava dela, fiquei enjoada.

– Essas são as únicas, queixas?

– Sim, acredito que sim.

– Vou fazer algumas outras perguntas, para excluir alguns diagnósticos, ok?

– Tudo bem.

– Você teve ou notou algum aumento de peso nessas ultimas semanas?

– Não, pelo menos não que eu tenha notado.

– Você notou inchaço na região pélvica? – questionou o médico.

Regina paralisou por um instante, as perguntas de Whale eram para saber se a paciente estava grávida. Obvio que ele não perguntaria diretamente se ela poderia estar grávida, mas tudo levava a crer que pela linha de raciocínio do médico esse era diagnóstico mais provável. A morena inconscientemente levou a mão direita ao ventre.

– Talvez – ela respondeu. Sem saber ao certo se era a resposta para o homem de jaleco a sua frente ou para si mesma.

– Sei que pode parecer um pouco invasivo, mas...

Nesse momento, Regina sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. Ela sabia o que Whale iria dizer sem precisar que ele abrisse a boca. Sim ela tinha tido uma relação sexual, mas em Storybrooke a noite de paixão com Emma resultar em gravidez, não seria possível. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Poderia?

– Senhora Mills, é provável que a senhora esteja grávida, é difícil dizer com absoluta certeza, até que façamos um exame de sangue.

– Então faça o exame. – disse ela.

A morena odiava agulhas, mas aquele era um mal necessário, o exame seria feito e a sua dúvida seria sanada de uma vez por todas. A espera pelo resultado foi pior do que ela pode prever, suas mãos suavam e ela alisava a saia que vestia de minuto à minuto. Finalmente o resultado do exame chegou, ela voltou ao consultório escoltada pelo médico.

– Regina, parece que nossas suspeitas se confirmaram, os níveis de hormônios no seu exame de sangue sugerem que você esteja entre a terceira e a quarta semana de gestação – o médico disse.

– Como?! – perguntou, mas para si mesma do que para o médico.

– Da maneira tradicional, o casal faz... – respondia o homem tentando levantar o astral da paciente, porém parou pelo olhar mortal que Regina lançou em sua direção.

– Eu espero que saiba o que é o sigilo médico paciente, por que se não, não haverá hospital que o aceite num raio de 100 mil kilômetros, estamos entendidos?

– Sim – disse o médico.

A prefeita saiu do hospital o exame de sangue em mãos. Entrou na Mercedes, encostou-se no banco e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. “Isso não é possível! Não era para ser possível. A não ser que certo alguém tenha algo haver com essa situação toda.” Ligou o motor do carro e partiu em busca de respostas.

A melhor característica da cidade era a proximidade entre os estabelecimentos locais. Não demorou quase nada, chegar ao destino que Regina acreditava ser o lugar que obteria respostas. Chegando à lojinha de antiguidades, ela não esperou os cumprimentos do dono.

– Rumplestilskin, o que aconteceu na noite da tempestade?

– Regina, querida, eu poderia fazer lhe a mesma pergunta.

– Rumple, eu exijo uma resposta. O que você fez naquela noite?

– Eu saí para tomar ar fresco.

– No meio da tempestade?

– Sim, no meio da tempestade. E você onde estava?

– Eu... – Regina não foi ali para ser interrogada, na verdade era exatamente o oposto. – Eu não lhe devo nenhuma explicação.

– Regina, eu e você sabemos que o motivo que te trouxe aqui é também a resposta para a sua pergunta.

– Você está enganado.

– Oh querida, depois de tantos anos, você entre todos deveria saber que eu nunca me engano. Mande lembranças à xerife quando for contar as novidades. – disse ele e saiu com sua bengala mancando para a porta que dava acesso a seu escritório na loja de antiguidades.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Regina chegou a porta da delegacia, ela estava determinada a contar toda a verdade. O exame no envelope me mãos. A palma estava escorregadia por causa do nervoso causado obviamente pela conversa com Gold, que a deixou insegura e depois do surto de adrenalina suas mãos estavam suando e tremendo. De repente ir até a delegacia e ver Emma pareciam a coisa a se fazer. Mas e se ela desapontasse a xerife? Por que de repente o que a Xerife pensaria sobre ela importava?

– Xerife, eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com você.

– Agora não, eu tenho um caso para resolver.

– Eu acho que não fui clara o bastante. Eu exijo falar contigo.

– Ok é melhor que isso seja rápido, no que eu posso ajudá-la? – disse forçando um sorriso.

– Eu não vejo como você poderia me ajudar – Emma revirou os olhos nas orbitas – A não ser que se ofereça a dar a luz daqui a 8 meses. – seu olhar mudou de deboche para choque.

– Regina, o que você está falando?

– Senhorita Swan, eu estou grávida, e o filho...

– Como assim você está grávida?

– Ou melhor, filha...

– Isso é impossível – disse em descrença.

– É seu. Você se lembra daquela noite?

– Achei que você... Que não falaríamos mais sobre esse assunto. – levou a mão ao pescoço, as marcas de unha que iam do pescoço até a base de suas costas de algumas semanas atrás já havia saído de lá, mas era quase possível sentir o toque de Regina como se elas continuassem ali.

– E não quero – O detector de mentira de Emma estava apitando, Regina estava mentindo. – Mas aquela noite trouxe consequências.

– Regina, como seria possível eu te engravidar? Isso é ridículo, eu não tenho o ‘material’ para isso. – falou apontando entre as pernas.

– Eu não pensei nas consequências, nenhuma de nós pensou a respeito – Regina levou a mão e passou pelos cabelos, um hábito que indicava que ela estava nervosa.

– Eu não achei que fosse possível. – o ceticismo de Emma falava mais alto, mas depois de quase um ano em StoryBrooke ela já tinha visto e ouvido algumas coisas estranhas. – Mas você não pode dizer que é minha culpa. Se há alguém a culpar esse alguém seria você.

– Você estaria insinuando que eu seria a culpada? Até parece que eu a obriguei a fazer sexo comigo. Se eu bem me recordo foi você quem apareceu no meu quarto no meio da noite com uma desculpa esfarrapada e...

– Foi você quem disse que deveríamos esquecer o que aconteceu. Olhe, eu nem sei se sou mesmo o pa... quer dizer mãe, ai sei lá....o termo que quiser chamar, dessa criança. – Emma se aproximou de Regina, os olhos verdes encarando os olhos profundamente castanhos.

– Assim você me ofende, Xerife. – a prefeita deu um passo para trás aumentando a distancia entre os corpos que tinha sido diminuído pela xerife. – Você acredita mesmo que eu mentiria sobre isso? Que eu inventaria uma mentira dessa magnitude somente como parte de um plano para minha própria diversão? Por que se for isso que você pensa de mim, só prova o quão errada eu estava a seu respeito.

– Regina, se coloque no meu lugar, só por um instante. O que você está pedindo para eu acreditar é surreal. Sim, nós transamos naquele dia, mas não é possível eu ter te engravidado.

– Não sei se você percebeu, mas nós vivemos num mundo mágico, Xerife. Tudo é possível em Storybrooke. – deixou o exame na mesa da xerife e com isso saiu da delegacia deixando Emma refletindo sobre a conversa e curiosa a respeito do envelope que jazia na sua mesa.

Emma encara o envelope com descrença, tenta ignora-lo mas não conseguiu por muito tempo. Depois de alguns minutos em que ficou literalmente virada de costas para a sua mesa, a xerife correu as mãos na madeira e segurou o papel branco em suas mãos.

– Puta que pariu! – xingou a xerife. Ter visto o resultado do exame comprovava que a prefeita estava grávida, mas não era possível que ela pudesse fazer um filho na mulher mais importante da cidade, certo?

[x]

 – Ruby, uma cerveja, por favor.

– Emma você não deveria beber enquanto ainda está de plantão.

– Quem é a autoridade local por aqui?

– Uhm você? – respondeu confusa.

– Eu não me prenderia por tomar uma cerveja ou duas no meio da tarde. E também não vou dirigir, portanto me deixe quieta, por favor? .

– Ok...

Uma cerveja ou quatro depois, Emma já tinha perdido todo o senso de certo e errado.

– Como ELA se atreve a fazer isso comigo? – murmurou ela.

– Ela quem? – Mary Margareth tinha acabado de chegar. Ruby ligou para ela vir buscar a colega de quarto antes que Emma desse vexame no bar/restaurante.

– Ela! A megera de Storybrooke. – disse se referindo a prefeita, o que não passou despercebido por Mary que por hora decidiu ignorar essa impressão e levar a xerife para casa

– Ok, já chega. Acho que você bebeu demais. – falou Mary M. – Vamos para casa.


	8. Chapter 8

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, mãe – respondeu o garoto ainda sonolento.

– Seu sono foi agitado essa noite, o que aconteceu? Teve algum pesadelo?

– Sim – disse com certo receio em sua voz. Henry havia sonhado que a Evil Queen – que segundo a percepção do menino era sua mãe adotiva – conseguia enganar a Salvadora, que nesse caso era sua mãe biológica.

– Sobre o livro? – Regina perguntou, mas já sabia da resposta. Fazia meses desde que Henry recebera o livro da professora, mas ainda continuava lendo e relendo as histórias de contos de fadas.

– Aham – Henry murmurou antes de dar um gole no seu chocolate quente.

– Eu fiz muffins de framboesa, eles estão quentes, tome cuidado.

– Uhm estão muito bons.

– O que eu já disse sobre falar de boca cheia? – Regina advertiu o filho.

– Desculpe – disse ele após usar o guardanapo.

– É importante aprender boas maneiras à mesa. – a prefeita repetiu a instrução pela milésima vez. – Sua mochila está pronta?

– Sim, eu vou subir e escovar os dentes.

– Vou preparar seu lanche.

O período das manhãs costumava ser o momento de normalidade na mansão Mills. Regina fazia o café da manhã com toda dedicação e carinho. Henry acordava, tomava banho e descia para compartilhar a primeira refeição do dia com a mãe. Depois subia e escovava os dentes, enquanto Regina preparava o lanche do filho.

A prefeita ficara preocupada com o sonho do filho. Quando pequeno ele saia de seu quarto e abria a porta do quarto dela, o bichinho de pelúcia em mãos e pedindo para dormir na cama com ela. Naturalmente ela puxava as cobertas e o cobria de beijos ternos enquanto repetia que tudo não passara de um sonho. Infelizmente nos presentes dias ela não era permitida a fazer isso. Seu próprio filho a tratava como uma pessoa má. A Evil Queen da história da Branca de Neve. Embora a cada afirmação de Henry viesse uma dor no coração, ela não pararia de tentar ter o seu pequeno garotinho de volta.

– Henry – chamou ela. – Temos que sair agora se não você vai se atrasar para o colégio.

– Estou pronto.

[x]

Ainda naquela manhã, Emma batalhava internamente com a vontade de esclarecer as coisas com a prefeita. A bomba da gravidez certamente a deixou abalada, e num segundo momento ela percebeu que quem provavelmente estaria mais frágil nesse momento era a própria Regina. Então a dona do fusca amarelo, foi até a prefeitura.

– Senhora prefeita, a senhorita Swan quer vê-la.

– Mande-a entrar Rosalie.

– Regina. – disse Emma.

– Xerife – retrucou a morena. – A quê devo a visita inesperada?

– Eu vi o exame, e eu pensei muito sobre tudo e eu quero te dizer que eu irei te apoiar. Eu quero estar presente, eu...

– Salve suas palavras, xerife. Eu entendo o desejo repentino de reparação, mais eu não sou uma donzela em perigo que precisa de cuidados. Contudo, devo acrescentar que pouco acredito na sua vontade repentina de ser mãe. E se por um acaso, estiver interessada em participar realmente da vida dessa criança que abrigo em mim, primeiro você deve fortalecer os laços maternais com nosso primeiro filho. – aquela foi a primeira vez em que Regina se referia a Henry como sendo filho das duas, Emma gostou de como a palavra nosso soou nos lábios da prefeita.

– Eu amo Henry, desde o dia em que ele nasceu não há um dia sequer em que eu não tenha desejado que tudo fosse diferente, mas eu estou aqui agora, e nunca seria capaz de ir embora da vida dele de novo.

– Você come molho branco, senhorita Swan? – Regina interviu com uma pergunta que deixou Emma atônita.

– O quê? – em um minuto elas estavam falando de coisas importantes e no outro a morena pergunta algo totalmente sem sentido.

– Eu perguntei se você come molho branco.

– Sim!? – respondeu confusa.

– Estarei fazendo lasanha para o jantar de hoje, pegue Henry na terapia com o doutor Harper e o traga para casa. Está dispensada xerife.

Emma andava para fora do escritório da prefeitura, parou e se virou novamente para a mulher de cabelos curtos. – Esse é o seu jeito de me convidar para jantar?

– Senhorita Swan? – questionou Regina.

– Sim Madame Mills.

– Eu não gosto de atrasos.

[x]

O restante da tarde foi tranquilo, a xerife preencheu algumas papeladas. Viu as noticias de Boston na internet. Apontou os 7 lápis numero dois que tinham em sua mesa. Quando Emma terminou o turno na delegacia, eram seis horas da tarde. A loira sabia que a terapia do seu filho terminava às seis e meia, Regina tinha pedido a ela para não se atrasar. Então ela andou rapidamente até o consultório de Archie para buscar Henry.

– Se lembre de que os melhores momentos são aqueles que não são planejados. – o terapeuta terminava de falar enquanto abria a porta.

– Tudo bem, Archie. – Henry vestia a mochila nas costas se preparando para sair.

– Olá Emma.

– Emma, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, eu vim te buscar.

– Sério? – disse o menino sem mais perguntas. Geralmente era Regina quem o buscava e o levava para a terapia, mas ter sua segunda mãe fazendo isso era legal também.

– Pronto para ir?

– Para onde?

– Para a sua casa – respondeu a loira.

– Okay.

O trajeto foi curto, Henry estava estranhamente quieto. Não quis falar durante o tempo em que o fusquinha de Emma os levava até a mansão da prefeita de StoryBrooke.

Regina tinha acabado de terminar de montar a lasanha na travessa branca e a levava ao forno quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ela levou as palmas das mãos no avental e depois suas costas, hábito adquirido com os anos. Desatou o laço que rodeava sua cintura, deixou o acessório culinário na bancada da cozinha e foi abrir a porta da frente.

– Boa noite. – disse Emma meio sem jeito.

– Boa noite, senhorita Swan. – falou Regina.

– Mãe – Henry chamou atenção para si, o nome soou estranho na voz do garoto, ele ainda a chamava de mãe, mas não era totalmente sincero na maioria das vezes, virou uma obrigação e não uma vontade dele de chamá-la de mãe.

– Sim – respondeu a prefeita.

A loira de cabelos cacheados, estudava com um olhar atento a interação dos dois, absorta pelas nuances e maneirismos que os dois indivíduos à sua frente possuíam. Henry tinha algumas características suas algumas físicas outras de temperamento, mas havia também no garoto um pouquinho da imagem de Regina. Ele era educado, super inteligente, tinha uma percepção apurada de tudo a sua volta. A Xerife pensou em como era a dinâmica familiar dos dois antes de ele ter ido procurar por ela, em como tinha sido para Henry quando Regina o contou que ele era adotado.

– Eu queria muito, muito mesmo que a Emma jogasse Mario kart comigo.

– Você já fez a lição de casa?

– Sim, terminei enquanto esperava a minha sessão com o Doutor Harper.

– Suba, tome banho e quando descer para o jantar, Emma ainda estará aqui. – o nome da loira foi entoado com tanta naturalidade pela prefeita que fez parecer aos ouvidos da xerife que ela finalmente fazia parte de algo especial.

– Sério? – perguntou ele com os olhinhos questionadores.

– Sério – respondeu Emma dessa vez.

– A Emma vai ficar para o jantar? – disse surpreso.

Regina sorriu e respondeu – Claro, desde que ela queira – a resposta à pergunta feita pelo menino não passou despercebida pela xerife. Regina exibia em seu rosto um sorriso de satisfação, um sorriso que não iluminava todo o seu rosto, mas que parecia sincero, ou o mais sincero possível.


	9. Chapter 9

– Regina – chamou a loira sentada na cadeira à beira do balcão da cozinha.

– Em que posso ajuda-la, senhorita Swan? – A prefeita havia retirado o prato do forno e o depositou acima das grelhas do fogão.

– Eu sei que não tenho o direito de perguntar, mas eu me preocupo. – a morena virou-se para a loira, ficando assim de frente a xerife – Está tudo bem? Entre você e o Henry?

– Bem?! – Regina emitiu um som que imitava uma risada contida, contudo a loira sabia que isso era apenas uma estratégia de defesa da prefeita a fim de mascarar seus sentimentos. – Faz tempo que as coisas não estão bem entre mim e o meu filho. Desde que tivemos a Conversa que todos os pais e mães adotivos temem as coisas não tem sido mais as mesmas. Especialmente depois que recebeu aquele livro que ele carrega para todo lado e acredita nas histórias contidas nele fielmente.

– Desculpe – Emma não sabia o que falar adiante, pediu desculpas por puro reflexo. Mas pensando bem ela também não havia facilitado a relação de Regina com o garoto em nenhum momento desde sua chegada em StoryBrooke. – Henry, é uma criança esperta. Isso provavelmente é só uma fase.

– E onde foi que tirou o seu PhD em comportamento infantil, minha querida? – o tom da mulher de pose majestosa era sarcástico.

– Regina – disse Emma com o olhar fixo nos orbes castanhos – Eu não preciso de um diploma para conhecer as pessoas. Aprendi muita coisa nessa vida e a principal foi que o tempo é sim o melhor remédio de todos os males.

– Mais fácil dizer do que fazer, senhorita Swan.

– Olhe...

– Mãe – o garoto disse com entusiasmo – Emma ainda está aqui! – era uma sensação de unidade familiar que Henry nunca sentira antes, ter Emma para o jantar era inesperado mas ele podia acostumar-se com isso.

Regina observava atentamente a interação de Emma com o garoto, ela havia batalhado tanto pelo amor de seu filho e ainda sim não podia parar de pensar que o que ela tanto lutou e luta para ter, Emma recebe de graça sem nenhum esforço, apenas por ter dado luz à ele.

– O jantar será servido – disse a prefeita chamando a atenção para si.

Emma seguiu o garoto até a mesa da sala de jantar. Henry sentava-se a direita de Regina e o outro lugar posto para o jantar ficava a esquerda da morena de cabelos curtos. Logicamente a prefeita costumava fazer as refeições na cabeceira da mesa de jantar. A travessa com a lasanha foi colocada no meio dos três.

– Henry, você já lavou as mãos?

– Eu acabei de descer do banho.

– Você veio descendo pelo corrimão da escada?

– Talvez – confessou o garoto.

– Então, por favor, vá lavar as mãos antes de começarmos a comer.

– Mas...

– Henry. – Emma já tinha visto essa cena milhões de vezes. Uma mãe chamando a atenção do filho, e tudo que ela precisava fazer era encarar firmemente o olhar desafiador do filho e dizer seu nome. Ao ver Regina desempenhar esse papel tão comum e corriqueiro, a loira de cabelos cacheados se deu conta de que por mais que ela se tornasse próxima ao seu primogênito não seria capaz de replicar tal feito como mãe de Henry.

Se dando conta de que desde que chegara a mansão Mills ela própria não havia lavado as mãos, Emma pediu licença e foi até o banheiro do corredor.

– Emma? – chamou o menino em tom conspiratório.

– O que foi garoto? – respondeu ela.

– Você veio por vontade própria ou minha mã... Quer dizer, a Evil Queen está te controlando de alguma forma?

– Eu estou aqui por que eu quero, embora sua mãe que tenha me convidado para...

– Você é a salvadora, Emma não pode deixar que ela te engane.

– Você acha que a Evil Queen iria mesmo convidar a salvadora para a casa dela, se isso tudo fosse verdade?

– Err eu acho que não, não sei. Ainda não tive tempo para pensar nisso direito.

– Henry, nós dois vamos conversar depois, tudo bem?

– Tudo bem – concordou o garoto.

Os dois voltaram para a mesa de jantar, sentaram em seus lugares e como de costume Regina quem tomou a iniciativa de cortar os pedaços da lasanha. Serviu Henry primeiro, depois serviu a convidada da noite e por último serviu a si própria.

Lasanha era o prato de Regina mais famoso, por assim dizer, poucas pessoas tiveram a oportunidade de prová-la, mas por unanimidade todos eles responderiam que era algo próximo a experimentar algo mágico. Já na terceira garfada ininterrupta Emma se rendeu ao sabor e a sensação do prato que Regina cozinhou com extrema maestria.

Henry também não ficava atrás, lasanha era de fato seu prato preferido, e o garoto devorava o conteúdo do prato quase ferozmente.

– Henry?

– Hum – respondeu de boca cheia.

– Não se esqueça de mastigar a comida, ela não vai fugir do prato – corrigiu a mãe adotiva.

– Regina, eu acho que nunca provei uma lasanha tão boa assim antes. Poucas coisas tem o gosto de paraíso, e eu tenho certeza de que sua receita aqui é uma delas. – Emma recordava de algumas outras coisas que tinha gosto de paraíso, a mulher sentada a sua direita certamente era uma delas. “Ainda bem que ela não consegue ler pensamentos”


	10. Chapter 10

–É assim que você dirige no mundo real? – Henry perguntou.

– Não – disse Emma – é diferente dirigir no vídeo game e dirigir no mundo real.

– Mario é bem legal, não é?

– Eu sempre gostei de Mario Kart, eu só não estou acostumada com o controle do Wii, eu gosto mais do PS3 sabe?

Regina escutava atentamente os dois discutirem sobre videogames na sala de televisão. Quando Regina convidou Emma para jantar, ela não havia previsto que seria algo tão natural, que a refeição dos três fosse acontecer cordialmente e até regada de elogios de parte da loira. Regina certamente era do tipo de pessoa que não sabia o que fazer após receber um elogio, aceitou de bom grado a observação da loira, porém não deixou de trazer memórias daquela noite. Depois de colocar a louça na maquina, Regina olhou para o relógio. Dez para as nove, Henry tinha que escovar os dentes, e se aprontar para ir dormir, afinal ainda era dia de semana ele teria aula no dia seguinte.

– Henry, eu sei que você está se divertindo muito com a senhorita Swan, mas já é hora de desligar o vídeo game e se preparar para dormir. – anunciou Regina.

– Logo agora, mãe?! – Henry estava na ultima volta para vencer Emma pela quarta vez no circuito de corrida.

– Sim.

– Mas eu queria ficar um pouco mais com a Emma. – pediu ele

– Que tal fazermos o seguinte, você sobe coloca o pijama, escova os dentes e hoje a senhorita Swan te coloca para dormir?

– Sério? – questionou o garoto.

– Eu posso mesmo? – a loira pediu o consentimento da mulher mais velha.

– Sim Henry, mas só se você subir imediatamente – o menino nem precisava ouvir mais nenhuma palavra e já subiu as escadas da mansão de dois em dois degraus.

– Regina...

– Pode subir, eu vou até o meu escritório por enquanto, quando descer pode me encontrar lá.

– Okay – Emma conversaria com Regina depois de colocar Henry para dormir.

Henry fora dormir sem muita objeção depois que Emma leu uma história junto com ele antes do garoto adormecer. Ela então passou pelo corredor do segundo andar e teve um vislumbre do quarto da prefeita. Imagens da noite em que passaram juntas permearam a mente da xerife e por uma razão totalmente desconhecida, as mãos de Emma suavam mesmo estando dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans.

– Henry, já está dormindo? – era como se a morena tivesse um sexto sentido, pois mal a mulher de olhos verdes adentrou o cômodo a pergunta foi feita pela mulher de olhos castanhos. Regina tinha seu olhar atento ao que Emma imaginou serem papeis da prefeitura, portanto não teve contato com o olhar que loira sustentava em sua direção.

– Sim, ele estava um pouco agitado, mas acabou dormindo relativamente rápido.

– Ótimo – disse Regina.

– Olha, sobre hoje eu queria agradecer, por tudo. – Regina subiu o olhar e os orbes castanhos se entrelaçaram com os verdes. – O jantar estava delicioso, e eu adorei passar um tempo a mais com o Henry.

– Se isso é tudo que tem a dizer, sugiro que me deixe a sós para terminar esse orçamento da prefeitura. – O olhar da prefeita voltou para os documentos em cima da sua mesa.

– Não, não foi só isso que eu vim falar. – Emma tinha a palma esquerda para cima e esfregou o dedão direito sobre a palma da outra mão.

– Oh não foi? – a mulher de cabelos castanhos subiu novamente o olhar.

– Regina, eu gostaria de entender o que está acontecendo.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Regina, nós já temos um filho juntas, quer dizer, não juntas juntas, mas nós meio que somos...

– Vá direito ao ponto xerife – ordenou a prefeita.

– E nós vamos ter outro filho, mas não sei como isso foi possível. – o rosto de Regina estava mais uma vez indecifrável.

– Uma filha. – ela respondeu pensativa.

– Como?

– Eu receio que eu não possa responder a essa pergunta, xerife.

– E quem pode?

– Gold.

– O que ele tem haver com essa história? – Emma já estava cansada dos joguinhos de Regina.

– Tudo. – por uma razão estranha e desconhecida a loira percebeu que a mulher sentada na poltrona com pose majestosa não estava mentindo.

– Então vamos até ele.

– Você se esqueceu de que Henry está dormindo no andar de cima?

– Não, é claro que não. – respondeu a loira.

– Amanhã resolvemos isso.

– Você quer que eu venha te buscar? – ofereceu Emma.

– Isso não será necessário, nos encontramos às oito e meia em frente à loja de penhores.

– Tudo bem. – disse a xerife. – E Regina? – chamou a mulher de olhos verdes. – Boa noite.

Emma saiu da mansão um pouco atordoada, seria muito pedir que a prefeita lhe desse uma explicação. Regina parecia incerta da resposta, talvez ela própria não soubesse da verdade.

Assim que Emma saiu do seu escritório, Regina levou a mão direita ao ventre. Falar com Rumplestiskin era arriscado, mas de que outra maneira ela poderia ter certeza do que havia acontecido na noite de tempestade? De que outra maneira ela poderia afirmar que o filho que carregava no ventre era fruto daquela noite de paixão?

Depois de horas pensando na madrugada, a morena sai da cama graciosamente, passa a mão nos cabelos curtos e calça o chinelo antes de ir acordar seu primogênito. Entrou no quarto do filho e como sempre sorriu ao vê-lo esparramado sobre a cama de solteiro. A prefeita beijou os cabelos e sussurrou um bom dia na orelha do garoto, que preguiçosamente se virou para a mãe morena.

Do outro lado da cidade, a xerife que passou boa parte da noite se revirando de um lado para o outro tentando criar teorias de como duas mulheres poderiam conceber um filho. Lá pelas cinco horas da manhã, descartou as possibilidades de que Regina poderia ser de outro planeta, que ela própria não produzia nenhum esperma e que um beijo não seria capaz de engravidar ninguém, às seis horas ela não conseguia pensar em mais nenhuma opção.

Henry desceu as escadas da mansão de cabelos molhados e já vestido com seu uniforme escolar. Regina como de hábito, serviu um suco e um prato de panquecas, tradições das sextas feiras na casa do Mills. Depois de deixar o filho no colégio, Regina partiu para encontrar a xerife em frente a loja de penhores de Gold.

Mesmo antes de sair do carro, Regina viu a silhueta da mulher à sua frente, os cabelos cacheados geralmente soltos, estavam domados num solto, porém elegante rabo de cavalo, a infame jaqueta vermelha sobre seus ombros, uma calça jeans que se fosse mais justa certamente prenderia a circulação da xerife e uma bota de cano baixo. Emma titubeava os dedos na lataria do seu fusca amarelo. Sem saber ao certo se foi ver o fusca ou a figura parada ao lado dele Regina girou os olhos nas orbitas expressando descontentamento.

Emma observou a prefeita estacionar o carro e como a morena estava demorando muito para sair, foi até o seu encontro. Regina abriu a porta e a xerife logo lhe ofereceu sua mão.

– Senhorita Swan, não precisa me ajudar a sair do carro.

– Eu só estava querendo ajudar.

– Não é preciso. – cortou ela. – Eu posso estar gravida, mas não estou doente.

– Okay – disse levantando as mãos. Será que nessa altura do campeonato, a loira já podia começar a odiar os hormônios da gravidez?

Regina saíra do carro mais não deu nenhum passo na direção da loja, a mulher de olhos verdes percebeu o nervosismo da mulher de olhos castanhos.

– Nós não precisamos entrar, se você não quiser. – ofereceu a mulher de jaqueta.

– Você disse que precisa de respostas e ele é o único capaz de respondê-la.

– Eu já disse que eu acredito em você, eu não quero deixa-la desconfortável. – confessou.

– Podia ter pensado nisso quando resolveu ficar na cidade.

– Regina... – Emma tinha o tom de quem ia se desculpar, mesmo sem saber sobre o que estava se desculpando, por que no momento parecia a coisa certa a se fazer quando Gold abriu a porta da loja.

– Regina – disse o homem. A loira não gostou nenhum pouco de como Senhor Gold disse o nome da mãe de seu filho.

– Gold. – a morena simplesmente respondeu.

– O que as trazem ao meu humilde estabelecimento tão cedo?

– Eu... – Regina começou a falar, seu olhar encontrou com os olhos verdes e logo se corrigiu – Nós precisamos de informações. – completou ela. Emma tomada por um instinto de proteção depositou sua mão atrás da cintura de Regina, ato que foi observado pelo homem de terno.

– Eu ficaria feliz em esclarecer qualquer dúvida que vocês possam ter, se eu souber a resposta – ele deu um sorriso no meio da frase – É claro – e meneou a cabeça, gesto corriqueiro e arrogante para o homem de negócios.

– Hã... Eu não sei como dizer isso sem soar meio maluco, mas eu e a Re... eu e a prefeita nós meio que argh... passamos...

– Nós passamos a noite juntas e eu fiquei grávida – Regina vendo Emma tropeçar nas palavras interviu.

– Eu vejo – Regina sentiu o homem medi-la do dedão dos pés até o seu fio de cabelo com o olhar, e seu instinto primário foi levar a mão a barriga que ainda nem dava sinais de qualquer mudança.

– Como isso foi possível? – Emma perguntou quebrando o jogo de olhares entre os dois antigos inimigos.

– Ah essa resposta é simples. – ele deu um passo a frente. – Mágica – informou ele, as palavras acompanhada de seu famoso gesto teatral.

– Eu estou falando sério!

– Eu também – retrucou ele.

– Gold, seu filho da... – Emma agarrou o colarinho da camisa cinza do homem manco.

– Nananinanão – ele fez não com o indicador, a xerife largou seu paletó abruptamente – você quer saber de toda a verdade? Então tenha paciência e eu lhe contarei tudo. – Emma deu um passo para trás, serrou os dentes e travou a mandíbula, Gold se conteve para não murmurar: “boa garota” para a xerife. – Continuando – disse ele arrumando o terno – Mágica é um recurso escarço nesse mundo e para que duas mulheres possam conceber um filho é uma tarefa potencialmente complicada.

– Potencialmente complicada? Como assim?

– De onde eu venho havia rumores, lendas se preferir assim chamar, de que casais não muito comuns – assim como você e Regina – pudessem ter filhos e assim perpetuar sua geração. A parte complicada se dá devido a série de eventos que devem ocorrer para que tal feito tenha um resultado positivo. O primeiro quesito, por assim dizer, seria uma tempestade.

– Houve uma tempestade naquela noite – disse Emma.

– O segundo quesito: um eclipse, que também aconteceu naquela noite. Pode checar no google se você quiser. – zombou o homem.

– Mas o ultimo, não é possível. – a morena que permanecera em silencio todo o tempo falou pela primeira vez.

– Regina, você me conhece por tempo o bastante para saber que eu sempre tenho uma carta na manga.

– Do que ele está falando? – Emma virou-se questionando a mulher de cabelos curtos.

– Uma nuvem mágica foi o ultimo ingrediente para produzir um bebê entre vocês.

– Eu acho que eu não ouvi direito, você disse uma nuvem mágica? – Emma soltou uma risada nervosa que estava lhe apertando a garganta desde que pisara na loja de penhores. – Peraí um instante, se eu acreditasse nisso tudo que vocês me disseram, e eu ainda não estou dizendo que acredito – disse ela seriamente – Isso quer dizer que vocês não são daqui.

– Defina daqui. – disse Gold.

– Daqui, eu digo, dos Estados Unidos.

– Não, nos não somos dos Estados Unidos, somos de outro Reino. – Gold se divertia com a confusão de Emma.

– Mas são desse planeta, certo? – e de repente a teoria de que ela possivelmente tivera dormido com uma alienígena voltou a sua mente, mas imediatamente ela afastou o pensamento com um chacoalhar de cabeça.

Rumple sorriu abertamente com a expressão de horror que cruzou a face da loira. Regina por outro lado continuava pensativa e absorta em seus próprios pensamentos para notar qualquer coisa na mulher ao seu lado.

– O nome do Reino de onde viemos é Fairy Tale Land. – explicou o dono da loja.

Emma tinha a impressão de já ter ouvido esse nome antes. Ela só não sabia onde. Tentou puxar pela memória e lembrou-se do dia em que um menino de cabelos castanhos bateu na porta de seu apartamento em Boston. Na viagem de volta para a casa, o garoto lhe contou tudo sobre os contos de fadas, e os personagens que viviam na pacata StoryBrooke. “Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, isso não pode estar acontecendo! É um pesadelo, eu tenho certeza. Só pode ser um pesadelo.” Pensou ela.

– Quem é você?- questionou Emma.

– Não faça perguntas as quais não vai querer saber a resposta. – rebateu ele.

– QUEM É VOCÊ?

– Acho que a ultima resposta que está procurando é quem é a mãe de seu filho. – ele disse com o proposito de desestabiliza-la e conseguiu, pois quase que imediatamente Emma virou-se para Regina.

– É verdade não é? – os olhos verdes torturados à procura da verdade – Tudo que Henry me disse é verdade – as palavras faziam com que a realidade finalmente a atingisse. – Você é mesmo a Evil Queen.


	11. Chapter 11

Ponto de vista de Regina Mills

Quando lancei a maldição há tantos anos atrás eu não medi nenhuma consequência, não se deve subestimar uma mulher de coração partido, e era exatamente o que eu era há 28 anos, e é exatamente assim que me sinto agora.

O engraçado é que por tanto tempo eu acreditei que meu coração não fosse sofrer mais por ninguém depois da morte de Daniel, meu amor verdadeiro que morreu por causa da bruxa da minha mãe e aqui estou eu com esse sentimento de novo, e por causa dela.

Não sei por que eu pensei que a reação de Emma não pudesse me afetar. A maneira como ela me olhou quando descobriu a verdade, quebrou meu coração de novo. As suas palavras viram afiadas e eu preferia ser atingida por mil flechas envenenadas do que ouvir o termo Evil junto ao meu titulo de nobreza. A cada vez que Henry me chamava assim, meu coração doía mais um pouco.

A descoberta prematura de Emma complica muitas coisas. O fato, por exemplo, de que agora ela pode querer tirar o meu filho de mim. Ninguém deste mundo entregaria Henry sobre o pretexto de eu ser má, mais precisamente uma rainha má de um reino encantado distante daqui, provavelmente eu poderia alegar insanidade por parte dela. Outra complicação seria a possível quebra da maldição que lancei sobre os habitantes de Fairy Tale Land, embora essa seja uma situação que envolva mais complicações adiantes.

Uma das clausulas do contrato que Rumple me fez assinar pareceu bobagem na época, já que eu sabia que o termo era impossível de ser cumprido. Mas isso mudou, há 4 semanas atrás.

Os seus olhos verdes estão marejados, apesar da obviedade da resposta eu não conseguir vocalizar nenhuma negação. Ela continua me encarando como se tivesse escaneando minha alma a procura de algo que não sei dizer. Ninguém, nem mesmo Emma Swan – a suposta Salvadora – irá tirar qualquer um de meus filhos de mim.

 

Ponto de vista de Emma Swan

No exato momento em que me virei para Regina eu vi em seus olhos que eu havia descoberto a verdade. Aqueles olhos que foram a razão pela qual eu ficara nessa cidade no meio do nada, e que acabaram por ser minha perdição. Eu me senti traída, enganada por ela. E o tempo todo eu duvidei de Henry.

Mas quem acreditaria numa história bizarra dessas? Quem seria capaz de ousar acreditar que o motivo de ter vivido sozinha por mais de 28 anos fora por que sua mãe – ninguém menos do que a Branca de Neve – num ato que a salvara do destino cruel de ser amaldiçoada juntamente com ela, enviou você por um guarda roupa mágico. Isso é loucura.

Henry me contou algumas histórias do livro, eu também havia lido àquela que supostamente contava a estória da minha vida, porém não levei a sério.

A fragilidade que vi em seu olhar por tantas vezes mudou assim que a chamei pelo nome verdadeiro, o olhar que me prendia transformou-se em algo totalmente diferente. Senti a sua raiva emanar preenchendo o ambiente sendo acrescido com a minha logo a tensão entre nós poderia se tornar palpável.

Ainda olhando fixamente para ela, eu fui capaz de enxerga-la pelo que ela é e sempre foi: uma rainha, mas precisamente de Evil Queen. Tudo o que eu sabia sobre Regina estava sendo desconstruído naquele minuto. O que eu conhecia era uma megera controladora que comandava a cidade de StoryBrooke com mãos de ferro, não alguém má de um conto de fadas, que fracamente parecia mais um conto de terror.

Ponto de vista Rumpletilskin

Assistir em primeira mão a descoberta da verdade por Emma Swan, quase compensou os 28 anos de espera por esse momento. Prever o futuro é uma arte concedida para poucos, dominá-la requer anos de experiência, mas saber usar isso ao seu favor é a minha melhor habilidade, assim como saber ler as pessoas e as ações por detrás delas.

Regina sempre fora fácil de ler, uma menina no corpo de uma mulher. Uma princesa assustada que queria agir como rainha. Uma angustia e raiva que a cegava na constante busca por poder. Era uma coisa boa poder contar com a raiva de Regina e o seu temperamento explosivo. A garota desesperada à procura de controle sobre sua vida cresceu para se tornar uma rainha amarga e mais uma peça no meu grande tabuleiro de xadrez.

Vou contar-lhe um segredo. Para realizar uma jogada é preciso escolher os movimentos certos, mexer os peões, avançar as torres e sacrificar cavalos. Quão poético soa a minha analogia para vocês não é mesmo? No entanto é preciso saber que não se pode sacrificar a rainha de forma alguma. Ela é a principal peça para se vencer o jogo. São os movimentos realizados por ela que se determinam a vitória. Já que o Rei permanece em seu anonimato, escondido dos ataques, esperando a hora certa de dar o xeque-mate. Todo o resto é descartável.

Escolher o momento certo para usar a Rainha é a chave para vencer qualquer batalha.

Flashback

A aparição do homem com aspecto de lagarto no meio da noite em seu quarto, não fez Regina nem pestanejar. Uma vez que fora iniciada nas artes da magia, ela sabia que todo uso de encantos deixava um rastro e que todo conjurador tinha uma marca própria, uma maneira distinta de realizar encantamentos, quando sentiu o cheiro de mofo no ar sabia que o intruso era o antigo mestre.

– Regina, minha querida, a solução que procurava para tirar o final feliz de todos finalmente veio à mim. – o homem falou de pronto, sem nem mesmo cumprimenta-la.

– É mesmo? – disse ela incrédula.

– Sim, porém não lhe direi até que nós façamos uma troca.

– Rumpletilskin – Regina chamara-o pelo nome de batismo. Chamar alguém pelo nome era considerado algo bastante intimo naquele reino. – E o que eu tenho para lhe oferecer que possa gerar tanto interesse?

Vendo as habilidades de negociação de Regina, o feiticeiro quase sorriu com a audácia da mulher, ela não estava em posição favorável. Contudo o desespero que há tanto tempo era nela latente, também era a força que a impulsionava a fazer justamente o que Rumple esperava: aceitar o acordo.

– O contrato que estou lhe oferecendo tem uma clausula única. O preço que eu cobro é que você me entregue seu primeiro filho.

Regina franziu as sobrancelhas a exigência do homem que um dia fora seu mestre causou estranheza seguida pela imediata agonia de sua alma. Ela podia estar casada com o rei Leopold, mas não era de forma nenhuma feliz, o homem com quem fora praticamente obrigada a se casar, nunca tentou conquistar seu coração, Regina era somente mais uma serva de seu reino. E era sua obrigação dar à ele um herdeiro, um filho que cresceria e se tornaria senhor de todas as terras de Fairy Tale Land.

– Por que, faz essa exigência? – a mulher queria saber se ele estava a torturando, mas percebeu que talvez ele não soubesse da verdade.

– Ele vai me ajudar a encontrar alguém que procuro através dos Reinos. – a certeza emitida através do seu tom de voz, fez Regina duvidar daquilo que já tinha se conformado, ela não podia ter filhos.

– Eu não sei se esse é um preço que eu possa pagar. – confessou ela.

– Querida, não queira barganhar agora que está tão próxima de conseguir o que sempre quis.

– E se isso nunca acontecer? E se eu não puder ter filhos? – havia uma alta possibilidade de ela ser estéril, afinal o rei queria um herdeiro, mas ela não fora capaz de dar isso à ele, foram muitas as tentativas, todas em vão.

– Deixe que eu me preocupe com essa parte do contrato. – sorriu ele malicioso.

Por mais que Regina soubesse em seu coração, ou o que restara dele que nunca seria capaz de fazer tal coisa, sua parte racionar agiu naquele momento, a Rainha estava mais do que certa de que nunca poderia gerar um filho seu. Talvez fosse para melhor, já que ela não queria causar a uma criança o mesmo tipo de dor e tormentos que sofreu com Cora na infância. Seu coração pesou em seu peito, sua decisão estava tomada.

Fim do Flashback

– Emma – a voz de Regina a chamou.

– Não.

– Emma – a suplica no tom de voz mais evidente.

– Eu não quero te machucar – avisou.

Regina nunca a chamava pelo nome em vão, sempre tinha um proposito. Naquela ocasião era para acalma-la, todavia teve o efeito oposto. Regina deu um passo a frente e a mulher de jaqueta recuou imediatamente.

Emma que antes tinha os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, os cruzou acima do peito para que dessa forma pudesse manter o controle sobre suas ações. Seu instinto primário era fugir dali, sair da cidade e nunca mais olhar para trás. Percebendo que seu corpo batera a porta de entrada da loja quando recuou da investida de Regina, Emma se virou e abriu a porta de maneira rápida. As chaves do fusca, do bolso da xerife foram parar em questão de segundos na ignição do carro.

Assistir a fuga de Emma perturbou a mulher grávida. A visão do fusca amarelo saindo em alta velocidade pela rua principal de StoryBrooke fez brotar um sorriso em Regina. No para-choque traseiro Emma colou um adesivo de uma mãe com um filho, o que fez com que Regina se lembrasse de Henry e em como ele ficaria devastado ao descobrir que sua mãe biológica havia ido embora da cidade. Além de desapontado o garoto certamente a culparia, mesmo que Emma tenha ido embora por livre e espontânea vontade. O sorriso deu lugar à uma expressão diferente.

Com a visão embaçada Emma dirigia na rodovia que levava aos limites da cidade. Fazia tempo que não chorava como naquele momento. A cada troca de marcha o motor do fusca roncava reclamando, mas ela não ligava. Precisava sair dali a qualquer custo, pular fora dessa loucura. Há mais ou menos 100 metros da placa que comunicava a cidade da cidade, Emma deparou-se com um lobo branco.

Não era uma sensação de Deja-vu, mas com certeza poderia ser, já que da primeira vez que tentara sair da cidade o mesmo lobo aparecera. Seria esse um sinal? Para que ela finalmente parasse de correr de seus problemas? Que de uma vez por todas ela apreendesse que fugir não era a solução?

Os freios foram acionados bruscamente e o fusca amarelo deslizou na pista. O carro parou no limite da cidade, com as mãos ainda no volante, Emma abaixou a cabeça. Naquele ultimo segundo ela se deu conta de que não estava mais sozinha no mundo. Henry era a pessoa que ela mais se importava, desde muito tempo. E foi por ele que ela retornou pela mesma estrada, desta vez mais controlada, apesar do gosto salgado das lágrimas que derramou no caminho de ida.

Toda a revelação que Emma teve, pareceu não afetar a cidade. Afinal como Henry já dissera tantas vezes, todos que viviam ali estavam sobre influencia da maldição lançada pela Evil Queen. As coisas só poderiam mudar quando e se ela quebrasse a maldição. Era seu destino trazer de volta os finais felizes, mas como acreditar nisso quando o seu próprio está cada vez mais longe de se concretizar?

Emma abriu a porta do loft que dividia com Mary Margareth. Henry disse ainda nos primeiros dias que ela tinha decidido ficar que Mary era sua mãe. A Branca de Neve dos contos infantis, se a Evil Queen existia de verdade, então Emma morava com sua mãe já se faziam quase seis meses. A Xerife via em Mary uma colega, uma amiga, uma confidente, mas era loucura acreditar que sua melhor amiga que por um acaso tinham quase a sua idade fosse sua mãe.

Assim que ligou as luzes do apartamento ela viu uma figura desacordada no chão da sala. Emma correu para verificar os sinais vitais de Mary, a professora tinha pulsação e estava respirando. Um desmaio deve ter sido a causa. Não desperdiçando mais tempo, Emma chamou pelo nome da colega de quarto.

– Mary? Mary Margareth? – ela chamou pela segunda vez.

Como se um sopro de vida tivesse acabado de entrar em seus pulmões, Snow recobrou a consciência. Ela havia finalmente acordado do feitiço que mantinha suas verdadeiras memórias e seu verdadeiro Eu.

– Emma – disse com carinho - Minha pequena garotinha. – alcançando os cabelos de Emma, Snow ficou com os olhos lacrimejados. A última vez que vira sua filha fora minutos após dar à luz a ela.

Foi aí que tudo se encaixou, Emma pode sentir a mudança de comportamento de Mary Margareth, toda a linguagem corporal de Mary mudou, o olhar que antes era apático e incerto tornou-se determinado e cheio de alegria.

Tomada por um impulso Snow White abraçou sua filha, no começo pareceu como qualquer outro abraço que as duas já tinham partilhado antes. Porém esse se estendeu por mais tempo, nenhuma das duas queria soltar. Entre o abraço um conforto e uma familiaridade que as duas sentiam fez brotar lagrimas tanto nos olhos verdes como nos olhos castanhos escuros.

– Snow? – Emma e Mary ouviram uma voz masculina chamar.

David nunca correra tanto na sua vida, o ar passava pelas suas vias aéreas como labaredas de fogo. A cada vez que ele inalava provocava um desconforto cada vez maior. Se uma lição ele apreendera em Fairy Tale Land era que não importa onde Snow estivesse ele iria encontra-la.

Acordar da maldição fora difícil para ele, ele estava sozinho. Já não vivia com Katherine sua esposa durante os primeiros meses desde que ele se recuperou do coma. Por Katherine ele não sentia nada amoroso, talvez um pouco de gratidão, porém Mary Margareth havia roubado seu coração desde a primeira vez que ele a viu. Assim que se recuperou do estado desnorteado que se encontrava, seu primeiro instinto foi procurar seu verdadeiro amor.

–Snow?! – ele clamou aflito.

– Você me encontrou! – declarou ela. – Você nos encontrou – corrigiu-se.

– Você ainda tem dúvida de que algum dia eu retornaria para você?

– Charming! Nossa garotinha voltou para nós – falou a Branca de neve.

Emma sentiu os braços de Mary se soltarem de suas costas, afrouxando o abraço. A sensação de ser segurada pela mãe foi substituída pela curiosidade sobre David. Henry afirmou mais de uma vez que seus pais eram Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado, contudo ver duas pessoas comuns como David e Mary Margareth e acreditar que eles eram personagens de uma história infantil trazia uma dor de cabeça inevitável para Emma.

Uma intrigante sensação aqueceu o coração de Emma, nunca ela havia tido tanta demonstração de afeto como naqueles últimos minutos. Ela tinha 28 anos, estava prestes a fazer vinte e nove, mas seus pais ainda a viam como uma bebê. O fato de que a ultima vez que os dois a viram fora exatamente como um pequeno bebê que ambos desejaram que um dia ela retornasse para seus braços.

–Você cumpriu a profecia – disse Snow.

– Que profecia? – questionou Emma.

– De que você derrotaria a Evil Queen – disse Charming – E salvaria os finais felizes. – acrescentou Snow.

– Henry estava certo – e pela primeira vez ela percebe que tudo aquilo que acreditava ser verdade não passava de uma fantasia. Mas ela não havia derrotado Regina, o máximo que aconteceu foi ter saído de coração partido pelas mentiras contadas pela prefeita.

– Ele é um garoto esperto – afirmou Snow.

– Como foi que você a matou? – disse Charming.

– Eu não a matei, ela é um ser humano. Não é dos melhores, mas também não é dos piores que já encontrei na vida. Além do que ela está grávida. – confessou ela.

– Regina grávida?! Mas ela é estéril.

– Gravida de quem?!

A pergunta pegou Emma de surpresa. Ela se pegou pensando em que exato momento ela passou a acreditar em magia. Seu corpo ainda reagia ao mero pensamento de que Magia pudesse ser algo tangente, uma realidade palpável e possível nesse mundo. Mas de que outra forma ela teria sido capaz de engravidar a prefeita? Ou melhor a Evil Queen?

– Lembra aquele dia da tempestade?

– Não. Não. Não – Snow repetiu as palavras como se se ela falasse pudesse desfazer esse pensamento doido que passou por sua mente ir embora.

– Snow – Charming alcançou a mão de Mary Margareth.

– Você engravidou a Regina? – perguntou a mulher.

– Ela o quê? – questionou David.

– Eu nunca achei que podia fazer tal coisa, okay? – a primeira bronca dos pais estava a deixando mais nervosa do que nunca. – Não é como se eu tivesse pensando em usar uma camisinha mágica ou algo do tipo. – cruzou os braços.

– Emma, querida. Camisinhas mágicas não existem – a mãe explicou com paciência.

– Snow, esse não é o objetivo da discussão. – Charming interrompeu sua mulher. – Você engravidou a Regina? – a voz do homem subiu uma oitava.

Responder Mary era relativamente fácil, afinal Mary Margareth era sua amiga e confidente, mas responder as perguntas de David era uma história completamente diferente, ela mal o conhecia. Saber de súbito que seu pai era apenas alguns anos mais velho que você, assim como sua mãe, se torna quase impossível vê-lo como uma figura paterna, principalmente depois dos eventos recentes.


	12. Chapter 12

Em menos de quatro horas Emma enfrentou a realidade que nunca se quer ousou sonhar ser verdade. Teve a confirmação de que ela havia mesmo engravidado Regina por causa de uma nuvem mágica, um eclipse e uma tempestade. Encontrou sua mãe desacordada e quando ainda se recuperava do fato que não a havia perdido, seu pai chegou ao loft onde morava. Para completar tudo isso, deixou escapar que tinha de fato engravidado a prefeita.

– Você engravidou a Regina? – a voz do homem subiu uma oitava.

– Emma, eu não sabia que você era gay! – disse Mary Margareth.

– Eu sou bi, tá legal! – disse jogando as mãos para o alto. – É que eu não saio por ai, divulgando a minha vida amorosa.

– Logo com a Regina!? – David continuava estarrecido.

– Você tem algum problema com isso? – questionou Emma.

– Não, não com o fato de você gostar de mulheres. – contrapôs a professora.

– Então como? – David perguntou.

– Foi um momento de fraqueza.

– Oh Emma! – Mary disse condescendente.

– Quer saber eu não devo explicações a nenhum de vocês.

– Emma nós somos... – David começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

– Não! – interviu ela – Vocês me abandonaram. Eu fui achada no meio da estrada, passei minha infância toda querendo ter uma família, mas fui sendo rejeitada de tempos em tempos por que eu não era boa o bastante. Eu passei frio, eu passei fome, sofri na mão de famílias que nunca deveriam ter filhos. E depois de vinte e oito anos vocês aparecem do nada e querem assumir o papel de pais?

– Emma... – o coração de Snow ficou pequenininho em seu peito, ouvir Emma relatar suas memórias trouxe uma tristeza imensa para a professora.

– Nós queríamos que você tivesse sua melhor chance – disse David.

– Por isso me mandaram com minutos de vida por um guarda roupa mágico, não foi?

– Foi – disse ele.

– Eu li a história, vocês sempre foram os heróis. Tinham que fazer a coisa certa. Mas por um momento se quer vocês pensaram em como eu poderia precisar de vocês? Precisar da minha mãe? – Emma falou olhando para Mary Margareth.

– Me perdoa. – Mary foi a primeira a pedir perdão. – Mas eu não queria que você tivesse o mesmo destino que a gente.

– Se tem alguém que você deve culpar é a Regina. Ela é o vilão da história, não a gente.

– Foi ela quem me mandou pelo guarda roupa, foi ela quem decidiu que eu deveria ficar sozinha no mundo? – arguiu Emma.

– Não. – ambos responderam.

– Então vocês tem tanta parcela de culpa quanto ela, talvez até mais. – disse Emma.

A loira pegou sua jaqueta vermelha, vestiu a peça e estava pronta para sair de casa.

– Emma, onde você está indo? – perguntou Snow.

– Não que seja da sua conta, por que eu não lhe devo explicações. Eu estou indo buscar meu filho na escola.

Henry era o único que Emma queria ver agora, o menino que bateu a sua porta há seis meses dizendo que ela fazia parte de um mundo de conto de fadas e que estava destinada a salvar a todos. Apesar de dar pouco crédito ao que o seu filho dizia, pois achava que era apenas uma maneira de ele lidar com o fato de que soube que era adotado, Emma queria ser a salvadora que ele tanto falava. Ela queria ser corajosa e poder salva-lo e quem sabe no meio de tudo isso salvar a si mesma.

Chegando a escola ela avistou o rosto sereno do menino. Henry acenou e caminhou em sua direção. Assim que o filho estava ao seu alcance, Emma imediatamente o abraçou. Todas as outras vezes, acontecera exatamente o oposto, Henry era o primeiro a demonstrar afeição e Emma retornava o abraço. Dessa vez Emma buscava no pequeno abraço de seu filho um consolo que não podia buscar nos braços de sua recém-encontrada família.

– Emma? – perguntou o garoto ainda abraçado à mãe biológica – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionou ele quando de frente para ela.

– Não foi nada, eu só fiquei com saudade. Só isso. – Emma lutava contra a lágrima que teimava em querer rolar de seus olhos.

– Você está chorando. – disse ele afastando uma lágrima com o pequeno polegar.

– Foi um cisco que caiu no meu olho. – ela forçou um sorriso.

– Se você está dizendo – deu de ombros. – Cadê a minha mãe?

– Eu acho que ela está em casa.

– Você quem veio me buscar?

– Vamos. Eu vou te levar para casa, garoto – ela falou bagunçando o cabelo do menino.

Regina tinha o pensamento distante quando ouviu o motor do carro de Emma. Caminhou até a janela, e naquele segundo seu coração parou de bater por um instante. A loira saia do carro com um are determinado. Emma com certeza vinha para tomar o seu filho. O medo que sentia logo se tornou irracional diante da figura pequena que surgiu ao lado de Emma. A mulher de olhos verdes tinha feito exatamente o oposto. A xerife buscou o garoto no colégio e o trouxe para a mansão. Regina repreendeu a si própria por ter momentaneamente esquecido do filho e agradeceu mentalmente por Emma ter trazido Henry para casa.

A prefeita abriu a porta e descansou a mão direita sobre a maçaneta. Henry foi o primeiro a passar por seu olhar.

– Henry – ela disse e o tomou em seus braços.

O garoto achou o comportamento da mãe estranho. Algo estava acontecendo e ele precisava descobrir o quê. Primeiro a senhorita Blanchard faltou o dia da visita à biblioteca municipal. Depois ao invés de sua mãe ir busca-lo no portão da escola, Emma que estava parada ao lado de seu fusca amarelo.

E então veio o primeiro abraço estranho que recebeu naquele dia. Henry nunca antes se lembrou de Emma iniciando o abraço entre os dois. Não que ele tivesse achando ruim, ele não estava. Mas foi tão fora do normal que causou estranheza no menino. E assim que chegou em casa, foi recebido com um abraço similar vindo de Regina.

– Mãe?! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionou o garoto.

Emma e Regina trocaram rápidos olhares. Uma conversa muda sob a observação de Henry, que acompanhava a troca de olhares igual à um jogo de ping-pong, depois de alguns segundos ele definitivamente sabia que algo tinha acontecido.

– Henry, querido que tal você subir para o seu quarto? – disse Regina.

– Mas mãe! – insistiu ele.

– Nem mais nem meio mais. Suba e tome um banho enquanto eu e a senhorita Swan vamos conversar.

– Sobre o quê? – o garoto indagou.

– Henry, acho melhor você obedecer à sua mãe – disse Emma.

Relutante o garoto subiu os degraus da escada marchando lentamente para o piso de cima da mansão.

– Onde?

– No meu escritório – Regina disse e lá de cima Henry soltou um suspiro abafado, lá se foi a sua esperança de ouvir o que elas tinham tanto o que conversar.

– Xerife, em que posso lhe ser útil? – Regina fechou a porta atrás de si.

– Você só pode estar brincando, né? –

– Não. Sobre o que assunto você quer falar? – Regina sentou-se no braço de sua poltrona de couro.

– Como você é cínica. – exasperou Emma em alto tom.

– Mantenha a voz baixa, Henry não precisa saber. – corrigiu a prefeita.

– Você sabe exatamente sobre o que eu quero falar.

– Sobre a maldição.

– Sim.

– O que você quer perguntar? – o rosto da morena era uma mascara controlada, nenhuma emoção passava por sua face.

– A maldição foi quebrada?

– O quê te faz pensar que a maldição foi quebrada? – aos poucos os músculos da face da prefeita barra Evil Queen foram relaxando e ela deixou surgir uma expressão zombeteira que irritou Emma.

– Mary e David eles... Acordaram – disse.

– Acordaram? – Regina questionou surpresa.

– Sim, eles se lembram de tudo, mas parece que somente os dois voltaram a ser eles mesmos.

– Deve ser um efeito colateral, a maldição tem se enfraquecido desde que você resolveu permanecer em StoryBrooke, mas isso não deveria ter acontecido.

– Mas aconteceu, e eu acabei de ter a primeira discussão com os meus...Ai meu Deus isso é loucura! Eles tem a minha idade! Eu não posso chama-los de mãe e pai. – Emma jogou os braços ao alto, sua frustação com a situação crescia a cada minuto que passava.

– Eu si... – murmurou o começo de uma desculpa antes de ser interrompida.

– Regina, não diga uma coisa que nós duas sabemos que não é verdade. – Emma apontou o dedo indicador em direção a mulher de olhos castanhos. – Você não sente muito, na verdade você nunca se arrependeu de nada que fez antes, não é agora que vai começar. – e depois virou-se de costas. Os olhos de Emma ardiam, ela via tudo em vermelho, sua vontade era sacudir Regina e fazê-la jurar que tudo aquilo era mentira.

– Senhorita Swan, o que você quer eu faça? – Emma girou nos calcanhares ficando de frente para a morena.

– Eu quero que você negue tudo isso. Que me diga que eu não me apaixonei por uma lunática que condenou um Reino inteiro a viver sem memória, por causa de uma vingança contra a Branca de Neve.

– Se apaí...

– Você não ouviu a parte em que eu te chamei de lunática?

– Ouvi. – Regina deu um passo a frente – Mas a parte em que você disse que se apaixonou por mim, é verdade? – a morena disse a apenas alguns centímetros do rosto da outra.

– A pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei não existe. – disse e deu um passo para trás.

Regina mais uma vez teve seus sonhos e esperanças destruídos. Dessa vez ela não podia culpar ninguém a não ser a si própria. Emma fora uma das melhores coisas que lhe aconteceu em anos e perdê-la antes mesmo de ter a loira trouxe ao coração da rainha um súbito desespero em sua alma.

– Eu não pedi por isso, okay? Eu não queria ser a salvadora dos contos de fada.

– E você acha que engravidar da filha da minha maior inimiga fazia parte do meu plano?

– Eu não sei, você é a Evil Queen não é mesmo?

Regina se encolheu quando o seu antigo nome saiu dos lábios de Emma. O título de nobreza carregado com a característica de má que ela conquistou com o passar dos anos, não eram nem remotamente prazerosos. No passado ela se regozijava quando a chamavam de Evil Queen, pois era um símbolo de que eles a temiam. Mas vindo da boca de Emma Swan soava como um insulto.

Naquele instante Regina sentiu um aperto na boca do estomago, de repente sua visão ficou turva e seus joelhos cederam. Emma viu a mulher diante de si desfalecer e imediatamente a pegou nos braços. Com a proximidade Emma sentia o coração de Regina que batia acelerado mesmo sobre a camisa de algodão. A emoção voltou a dominar as ações de Emma como de costume e ela gentilmente colocou a prefeita no sofá do escritório. Acariciou o rosto de Regina com afeição esperando que com o contato ela acordasse do desmaio que ela tinha causado.


	13. Chapter 13

A prefeita ouvia seu nome ao longe e sentiu uma sensação de formigamento em seu rosto. Seus olhos pesavam sobre as pálpebras, sua mente retomava consciência aos poucos. Sentiu uma caricia terna em sua bochecha, e mais uma vez seu nome foi proferido por uma voz carregada de preocupação.

– Regina? – chamava pela terceira vez.

Os polegares de Emma trilharam a maçã do rosto da prefeita. Regina recobrava a consciência aos pouquinhos, o ritmo constante do movimento de carinho tornava difícil querer abrir os olhos. Relutante abriu os olhos semicerrados e tentou se levantar. Não tendo controle total sobre o seu corpo ainda, caiu por cima da xerife que a posicionou de volta para o sofá.

– Vai com calma. – alertou.

– O quê aconteceu? – perguntou incerta.

– Você desmaiou – disse com um resquício de culpa em seu tom de voz.

– Henry. – murmurou.

– Ainda está tomando banho – assegurou.

Regina posicionou a mão no ventre, ainda era cedo para qualquer demonstração da presença do neném, mas Regina já a sentia dentro de si. Emma por sua vez olhou para Regina e a sua raiva de instantes atrás desapareceu assim que ela se deu conta de que a mulher a sua frente carregava um filho seu.

As mãos de Emma saíram do rosto de Regina e se viajaram para seus ombros, a prefeita sentiu tamanho conforto no toque que imediatamente recuou com a demonstração de afeto, a xerife por sua vez permaneceu imóvel.

– Eu sugiro que você vá para casa, senhorita Swan. – sentou-se e colocou os cotovelos em cima dos joelhos, sua cabeça pesava e ela a segurava entre as mãos.

– E eu sugiro que eu te leve ao hospital. – vendo o estado vulnerável de Regina, Emma quis se aproximar, prover um pouco de conforto.

– Eu tive somente um desmaio. Não é motivo para alarme.

– Regina, isso já tinha acontecido antes?

– Alguém ter me chamado de Evil Queen? – o rosto de Regina mais uma vez assumia uma face real e impenetrável, o rosto da rainha que já fora um dia.

– Não, não é isso. Quero saber se você já tinha desmaiado antes? Durante a gravidez.

– Isso não é da sua conta. – respondeu seca.

– É sim da minha conta. Você pode não gostar de mim, você pode odiar meus pais, mas essa criança é minha filha também. Eu nunca questionei sua posição em relação ao Henry. – Emma mais uma vez falou mais do que deveria.

– Como você ousa? – disse cheia de raiva, que era um combustível que Regina usava em muitas ocasiões, pois quando o assunto era o seu filho Regina agia como uma leoa que defendia sua cria.

– Não é isso. – Emma se repreendeu mentalmente por sempre falar as coisas erradas. – O que eu estou querendo dizer é que a criança que você está esperando, é tanto minha filha, quanto Henry é seu filho. – explanou a xerife e com o comentário acalmou a leoa interior de Regina.

– Parece que isso se tornou uma constante em nossas vidas, não é mesmo? – falou sarcasticamente.

– Termos filhos juntas? – tentou adivinhar.

– Eu diria o fato de sermos mães das mesmas crianças, mas já que você colocou dessa maneira. – disse resignada.

– Eu acho que seria bom ir até o hospital para checar se está tudo bem.

– Não será preciso. Eu estou perfeitamente bem. – teimou Regina.

– Eu só saio daqui quando tiver a certeza de que você está bem.

– Vai passar a noite aqui então, por que eu não vou para o hospital.

– Ótimo, não me incomodo em dormir no sofá. – replicou.

– Que pena que não temos cachorro – disse Regina deixando implícita a conclusão de que se o cachorro existisse a xerife dormiria junto com ele. – Meu sofá, senhorita Swan, não é hotel. Se há algo que preso mais que tudo é ordem, portanto se deseja ficar e continuar me irritando, o faça, mas dormindo no quarto de hospedes.

– Certo – afirmou ela. – Quarto de hospedes.

Da ultima vez que Emma suspostamente deveria dormir no quarto de hospedes, o cômodo não foi palco de tal ação, deitou-se na cama espaçosa, mas não dormiu lá, já que as atividades daquela noite tiveram lugar na suíte da prefeita, então tecnicamente Emma dormiria no quarto de hospedes pela primeira vez.

Na noite de paixão há algumas semanas atrás, Emma deixou que seus instintos a guiasse, mas se parasse um instante para refletir perceberia que não foi só a tensão sexual entre elas fora o gatilho da explosão, foi também a ânsia por afeição, de ambas as partes. Suas almas solitárias a procura de conforto providenciado pelo calor de seus corpos.

Depois de anos tentando deixar seu coração trancado e mantendo resistência para não sucumbir a suas emoções. Contudo desde que chegou em StoryBrook Emma quebrou regras que tinha estabelecido para si. Nunca se apegar as pessoas a ponto de sofrer sua perda quando for embora do lugar. Nunca confiar em ninguém. Nunca ficar em um lugar por muito tempo. O motivo pelo qual a loira criou essas normas internas foi por que ela aprendeu da pior maneira com o passar do tempo que se apegar a algo ou alguém só traria dor e pesar ao seu coração.

– Mãe? Emma? – as duas ouviram o filho mais velho chamar, o que as tirou do clima tenso que havia se instalado entre elas. A troca de olhares intensa foi quebrada por Regina.

– No escritório querido. – disse.

Henry abriu a porta, e viu Regina sentada no sofá de couro do escritório e Emma sentada na mesinha de centro, as duas tinham semblantes preocupados e assim que o viram mudaram a expressão de seus rostos.

– Tá tudo bem?

– Tudo ótimo. – Regina respondeu o filho.

– Emma, você quer jogar Mario Kart comigo? – pediu o menino.

– Você não tem dever de casa para fazer? – questionou a loira.

– Não. – disse ele sorrindo - Hoje foi visita à biblioteca, lembra?

– Eu vou preparar o jantar – anunciou a prefeita. – Henry, pode jogar, mas sabe das regras.

– Não quebrar nada, não gritar e nada de passar do horário. – articulou ele pela enésima vez.

– Isso mesmo. Agora vá se divertir com a senhorita Swan.

Emma achava que nunca seria capaz de entender Regina, a mulher era o ser humano mais difícil de decifrar que ela já tinha encontrado na vida. Em um minuto ela era distante e fria, no outro seu sorriso era caloroso e cheio de amor. Esses momentos sinceros eram reservados apenas para Henry, embora de tempos em tempos ela deixasse aparecer quando falava com Emma.

Passar 28 anos sem que uma alma vida se quer a questionasse se tornou absolutamente chato. Todos se encolhiam à sua mera presença sem nem mesmo saber a razão, portanto quando Emma chegou em StoryBrook, a cidade mudou, bem como Regina. E apesar dos esforços para retirar Emma da cidade, especialmente durante as primeiras semanas da estadia da loira, Regina gostava do fato de que a mulher de olhos verdes a confrontava e que sempre procurava deixa-la na beira de perder o juízo.

Pensamentos sobre Emma Swan constantemente rondavam a mente de Regina Mills, ainda que não fosse capaz de admitir nem sobre tortura. Não que os pensamentos tivessem mudado muito, de uma maneira ou de outra Emma sempre achava uma maneira de se infiltrar na mente da morena. Não ajudava em nada o fato de que a loira estava dormindo no quarto ao lado, por exemplo. Regina estava emocionalmente exausta, o dia tinha sido difícil. E a mera presença de Emma era estressante para os nervos da prefeita. Depois de dar boa noite para o filho, se recolheu em seus aposentos e deixou sua mente cair na inconsciência dos que dormem.

Por sua vez, Emma que dormia no quarto de hospedes, ou melhor, encarava o teto do quarto ouviu um barulho. A principio achou que vinha do quarto de Henry, mas quando se levantou e abriu a porta, o barulho do choro abafado vinha da suíte principal. Passou pela porta de Henry, que aparentemente dormia feito uma pedra, seguiu e parou de frente ao quarto de Regina.

Respirou fundo e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Ela pensou que talvez fosse melhor deixar para lá. Até que escutou um grito. “Não, por favor, não faça isso.” Nem mesmo uma porta fechada seria capaz de impedi-la de entrar, a porta estava encostada, mas se encontrava aberta. A iluminação era natural, apenas a luz do luar trazia claridade ao quarto.

Entre o emaranhado de cobertas havia uma figura diminuta, quase imperceptível aos olhos da observadora. Emma focou o olhar na mulher enrolada em torno de si e pela primeira vez percebeu que a mulher austera e com pose majestosa, era na verdade bem pequena. Sempre vestida com salto alto e cabeça erguida, Regina mantinha-se continuamente um patamar acima das outras pessoas. Contudo olhando a sua silhueta encolhida nos lençóis, Emma teve a realização de que Regina precisava de alguém que a protegesse.

Ali naquele momento jurou proteger essa mulher que mexia tanto com os sentidos. Jurou proteger a mãe dos seus filhos. Não só dos males do mundo, mas jurou protege-la até dela e de si própria, se fosse preciso. Emma sabia bem que o maior mal que pode acontecer a alguém quando o mal é provocado pela própria pessoa, deixando assim um buraco em sua à sua alma. Emma conhecia o que era confiar em alguém e a pessoa te desapontar, depois de traída ela nunca mais voltou a confiar em ninguém, por que a lição que ela aprendeu da vida é que quando finalmente confiamos em alguém, esse alguém vai te decepcionar.

Contrariando todos os pensamentos racionais, Emma juntou-se a Regina na cama. Subiu o cobertor e deitou na cama. Esperando que Regina acordasse com a mudança de peso no colchão, Emma parou alguns instantes, até que Regina voltou a chorar. A morena que estava em posição fetal, parou de chorar quase imediatamente assim que Emma deitou-se fazendo um escudo protetor em suas costas. E mesmo inconsciente o pesadelo que a assombrara dera lugar a sensações de carinho e calma, pela primeira vez na vida ela sentiu-se verdadeiramente protegida.

Emma sabia que não era exatamente certo, mas seguiu os seus instintos e passou a mão por cima da mão de Regina e deixou que pousasse no ventre da mulher grávida. Os dedos de Regina se entrelaçaram com os de Emma e o queixo da loira pousou sobre a curvatura do ombro da morena. Suas respirações entraram em sincronia e transformou-se numa canção de ninar à qual as duas mulheres dormiram em paz pela primeira vez em anos.


	14. Chapter 14

O cheiro adocicado com uma leve nuance de maçã invadiu os sentidos de Emma. Seu nariz tocava a pele exposta do ombro da mulher em seus braços. Os dedos de sua mão esquerda ainda permaneciam conectados com os de Regina. O metal que ali residia estava frio apesar do contato constante durante a noite toda. Abriu os olhos e observou o mar de cabelos que roçavam carinhosamente o seu rosto. Emma respirou o perfume que vinha da morena mais uma vez antes de se levantar.

A xerife não pretendia acordar ao lado de Regina, afinal da primeira vez que dormiram juntas, ela fora expulsa da cama de casal praticamente a ponta pés, não gostaria de passar por isso de novo. Levantou-se devagar para não acordar a figura adormecida. Regina parecia tão serena, tão frágil e ainda sim tão maravilhosamente linda.

Emma bem que podia ficar ali observando os traços de seus olhos, de sua boca. Ah que vontade que Emma tinha de provar daqueles lábios, de segurar Regina em seus braços para nunca mais soltar. Mas ela sabia que Regina seria contraria a sua aproximação imediata. Emma entendia que para ganhar o coração de Regina ela precisaria conquistar primeira a sua confiança.

Contrariada desceu as escadas, calçou os sapatos e pegou sua jaqueta antes de sair da mansão. No dia anterior, ela havia informado por meio de mensagem de texto que dormiria na casa de Regina. Mary Margaret preocupada perguntou o motivo, que ela covardemente respondeu ser por causa de Henry, por que queria ficar mais tempo com o filho. O caminho até o loft se mostrara mais curto do que podia se lembrar. Não era longe o necessário para poder pensar direito no que fazer.

Apanhou as chaves do loft no porta-luvas do fusca amarelo e trancou o carro. A cada passo sentia sua cabeça mais pesada, nada mais fazia sentido em seu mundo. Ela era filha do casal mais famoso dos contos de fadas e tinha engravidado a vilã mais temida. Certamente era algo que mexeria com os nervos de qualquer pessoa, e apesar de tentar manter a aparência de ser forte, as informações das ultimas 36 horas abalaram Emma Swan.

Quando abriu a porta, a ultima coisa que percebeu foi o barulho vindo do espaço onde Mary dormia, talvez fosse a sensação de seus sentidos adormecidos pela incerteza de que rumo que sua vida iria tomar daquele momento em diante, que a levaram a ignorar o movimento debaixo dos lençóis.

– Oh Meu Deus! – sua reação foi virar-se e cobrir os olhos.

– Emma! – disse Mary assustada.

– Eu vou uhm... – disse constrangida – no Granny’s buscar café. Preciso de café. – na verdade Emma precisava era de algo que a fizesse esquecer, porém tequila àquela hora da manhã não era uma boa opção.

Sem esperar nenhuma resposta, Emma marchou continuamente até a porta que bateu em seguida da sua partida. Snow tinha as bochechas e as orelhas vermelhas de vergonha, Charming ainda estava boquiaberto com a situação toda.

– Parece que ainda podemos provocar traumas de infância na nossa garotinha – disse ele. Mary deu-lhe um soco no ombro direito e o efeito do gesto calou-lhe a boca.

Emma entrou no Granny’s ainda perplexa, Ruby aproximou-se da xerife oferecendo seu sorriso costumeiro quando notou que Emma tinha os olhos desfocados e não respondia a sua tentativa amigável de conversa.

– Emma! – cutucou Ruby.

– Desculpe – se recompôs – O que me perguntou?

– Parece que você viu fantasma – atestou a garçonete percebendo a palidez de seu rosto – Eu perguntei qual o seu pedido.

– Três cafés expressos para a viagem, por favor.

– Emma, você tem que maneirar nessa sua mania de tomar café.

– Não são todos para mim, Mary... – o nome de sua melhor amiga que morava consigo ainda soava estranho depois de saber quem ela realmente era, mas não mais estranho do que saber que personagem ela era na realidade, ou melhor, no conto de fadas.

– Para Mary e... – instigou.

– E um amigo dela. – concluiu Emma que aos poucos ia recuperando sua cor natural.

Ruby arqueou a sobrancelha, Mary não fazia o tipo que saia dormindo com qualquer um. Apesar de não serem tão próximas, Ruby considerava Mary uma amiga querida. O homem misterioso só podia ser uma pessoa, David Nolan o bonitinho do abrigo de animais.

– Aqui – Ruby entregou o pedido de Emma. – Tenha um bom dia! – desejou ela terminando seu dialogo padrão com os clientes.

No outro lado da cidade, Regina Mills sentia frio. Acordou com uma sensação de vazio, como se seu mundo estivesse incompleto. Virou-se na cama e percebeu que os lençóis estavam parcialmente amassados. O travesseiro ao lado do seu tinha uma marca leve de depressão. Chegou a conclusão de que alguém esteve ali.

Para investigar melhor, levou o travesseiro sobressalente ao seu sentido, inspirou o perfume que vinha dele e constatou a fragrância particular de Emma Swan. Inspirou mais uma vez para ter certeza, seus sentidos captaram um leve toque de sabonete, jasmim e uma nota ao final de canela.

Ela só podia estar louca. Desde quando alguém cheira a canela? Isso só podia ser um truque de sua percepção causada pelos hormônios da gravidez. Mesmo em estágio de negação, continuou a segurar o travesseiro próximo de si, o aroma era estranhamente reconfortante.

Pensou sobre a noite anterior, lembrava-se de ter ido dormir chateada com a presença de Emma no quarto ao lado, mas depois disso não se recordava de nada especificamente. Lembrava-se apenas das sensações que teve. Primeiro de estar numa noite escura e fria, sentir um vazio e uma perda dilacerarem seu coração, depois sentiu uma onda de calmaria, um fluxo de carinho lhe percorrer o corpo e uma sensação de acolhimento a envolverem. Sentiu-se protegida, algo que há muito não sentira com ninguém.

Regina estava com a visão turva, levou a mão esquerda à face e foi ai que notou as lágrimas que caiam livremente de seus olhos castanhos. Contemplou o dedo anular da mão esquerda, o dedo em que ficava o anel de Daniel. Tirou o anel do lugar o qual ficara por 28 anos, o levou aos lábios prestando um gesto carinhoso. Depositou com cuidado o objeto valioso na caixinha do criado mudo.

O peso que sentira por tantos anos ao usar aquele anel, saiu de si. O luto pelo amor perdido finalmente havia acabado, seu coração não mais sangrava ao pensar no rapaz que amou. Seu coração havia encontrado um curativo, e esse curativo atendia pelo nome de Emma Swan.

Ouviu um barulho vindo do corredor, provavelmente Henry deveria ter acordado. A porta do quarto fez um barulho que preencheu o silencio que antes me envolvia.

– Mãe?! – ele perguntou tímido dando um passo entrando na suíte.

– Meu amorzinho – chamou ela. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se referia assim ao filho. Não desde a ultima vez em que ela o fez e foi rejeitada pelo próprio rebento com uma porta na cara. Henry percebera a mudança no chamamento da mãe, suas sobrancelhas franziram pelo desentendimento da situação toda.

– Você está bem? – a pergunta era tão simples, tão subjetiva e ainda sim Regina teve dificuldade em respondê-la de pronto. Acrescido do fato de que vinha de Henry, seu filho querido. Ela olhou para ele e tudo que conseguiu enxergar foi um bebe de três semanas, olhos curiosos, dois quilos e novecentas gramas. – Você está chorando. – comentou o menino. Regina levou a mão esquerda à pálpebra inferior, a mão banhada por suas lágrimas encontrou conforto pela mão menor do garotinho.

Impulsivamente Regina puxou-lhe para um abraço. De primeira ela achou que não seria correspondida como havia acontecido tantas vezes. Sua relação com Henry caminhava na corda bamba desde que ele soube que foi adotado. Mas assim que sentiu os braços de seu filho apertar seu dorso, ambos relaxaram da tensão pré-existente. Após alguns segundos a mulher fez um movimento de recuo do abraço como de praxe, e foi impedida pelo filho que a segurou com mais força. O abraço esquisito tornou-se carinhoso, era exatamente o que os dois precisavam para restabelecer um novo começo mesmo não sabendo disso no momento.

– O que você vai querer de café da manhã? – perguntou ela.

– Cereal? – sugeriu ele.

– Você sabe que eles não têm valor nutricional nenhum, não sabe? – explicou.

– Eu sei, mas eles são deliciosos – falou.

– Que tal? – Regina começou a falar em tom animado, muito diferente de seu tom usual – Nós dois ficarmos em casa hoje – ele assentiu concordando – E para o café da manhã podemos fazer chocolate quente, o que você acha?

– Legal – ele sorriu um sorriso genuíno que aqueceu o coração da mãe.

No loft no centro da pequena cidade, Emma encontrou um ambiente mais respeitoso. Mary Margaret, ou melhor Snow White, e Prince Charming – que Emma conhecia pelo nome de David Nolan a esperavam sentados e totalmente vestidos no sofá.

Emma depositou os cafés na mesinha de centro da sala. Pegou o seu café, e tomou um gole do liquido se concentrando na sensação abrasadora em sua garganta. Sentiu o olhar dos dois em sua figura, esperando que ela dissesse algo. Ela voltou o copo de café aos lábios, ela não estava pronta para dar o primeiro passo.

– Emma – Snow a chamou. – Primeiro queria pedir desculpas pelo que você viu mais cedo.

– Não precisa se desculpar. Afinal somos todos adultos aqui, não é mesmo?

– Mas isso não muda o fato de que é traumático ver os seus pais... – disse Charming.

– Não, não traga esse assunto de volta à tona. Eu não estou pronta para isso. – os três sabiam que não se tratava da reconciliação calorosa a que Emma estava se referindo.

– Tudo bem – falou Mary.

– Regina não sabe o porquê que só vocês acordaram. Ela disse que pode ser um efeito colateral, não era para acontecer assim.

– Você acredita nela? Ela pode estar te enganando, não seria a primeira vez que ela mente. – articulou David.

– Eu tenho uma habilidade especial se lembra? Eu posso dizer quando estão mentindo para mim. Ela não estava. – Emma foi contundente ao defender a prefeita.

– Você está defendendo aquela mulher? – questionou Snow.

– Não. – a resposta saiu abafada, Emma não sabia se tinha de fato respondido ou se tinha pensado em responder.

– Depois de tudo que ela te fez passar? Você foi presa duas vezes nos dois primeiros dias em que estava em StoryBrook, ela manteve Henry praticamente refém quando o garoto queria te ver. Ela me acusou de homicídio.

– Eu conheço muito bem a ficha criminal da prefeita. – exasperou a loira.

– Então o que mudou? Pelo que eu me lembre, você não estava exatamente em bons termos com ela.

– O que mudou? – repetiu a xerife.

O que mudou? Repetiu mentalmente. Dessa vez mais por si mesma do que para a dupla em frente dela. O que havia mudado? Seria ter dormido com a prefeita à algumas semanas atrás. Seria ter lido o maldito livro que contava a história da menina que perdeu um grande amor e descontou no mundo todo a dor e o sofrimento que sentira? Seria ter recebido a noticia da gravidez da mulher que mexia tanto consigo? Seria ter visto a prefeita tão pequena em seus braços? Teria sido... Seu celular vibrou no bolso de trás. O rosto alegre de Henry aparecia no visor da telinha, apertou o botão para atender o menino.

Emma: Henry.

Henry: Emma você precisa vir pra cá! Agora!

Emma: O que aconteceu?

Henry: Minha mãe desmaiou e não quer acordar!

Emma saiu em disparada pela porta do apartamento, sua mente imaginando o horror que Henry deve ter sentido no momento em que encontrou Regina desmaiada. O pé direito afundou no acelerador, o motor do fusca amarelo roncou em reclamação. Passou um sinal vermelho e agradeceu mentalmente por StoryBrook não ter um tráfico intenso.

Emma sempre se considerou uma mulher solitária, uma peregrina. Sempre fora autossuficiente, não criava raízes em lugar nenhum. Era seu estilo de vida até chegar na cidade há nove meses, quando conheceu o filho que tinha dado para adoção. Emma mudou naquele dia, no momento em que Henry saiu de seus braços ela voltou a ficar sozinha no mundo. Uma nômade que ao menor sinal de tempestade corria na direção oposta. Mary Margaret perguntara o que mudou para Emma ao ponto de estar defendendo a sua pior inimiga. O que Emma não teve chance de responder foi que ela havia encontrado sua família. E naquele momento sua família precisava dela.


	15. Chapter 15

– Doutor Whale, ela vai ficar bem? – falou uma voz feminina. Regina recobrava a consciência devagar, sentiu uma mão cobrindo a sua. Seus olhos incomodados pela luz permaneceram fechados. Ela ouviu vozes falando o seu nome.

– Ela desmaiou, perdeu os sentidos, mas deve recobrá-los em alguns instantes. Com licença, eu vou checar um paciente e já volto. Qualquer mudança no estado dela, você mande me chamar.

– Regina... – a morena sentiu uma mudança sutil na mão, de repente ela sentiu as costas da sua mão em contato com os lábios de Emma.

– Senhorita Swan, o que está fazendo? – disse retirando a mão subitamente.

– Regina – o olhar de Emma exibia uma onda de alivio.

– Por que eu estou num hospital? – perguntou ela quando se deu conta de onde estava.

– Qual a ultima coisa que você se lembra? – questionou.

–Henry e eu estávamos fazendo chocolate, ele... Onde está meu filho? – disse a paciente.

– Henry me ligou, você tinha desmaiado. Eu... – por um instante Emma se lembrou da cena. Ver Henry desnorteado sem saber o que fazer ao lado do corpo da mãe. Emma imediatamente ajoelhou-se ao lado de Regina, conferiu sua respiração, os batimentos cardíacos estavam fracos e decidiu agir. Pediu que o filho se afastasse e com todo cuidado passou um braço pelas costas da prefeita e o outro debaixo das pernas. Carregou a morena nos braços até o carro e a trouxe para o hospital – Nós ficamos preocupados contigo. – disse Emma e como se tivesse sido sincronizado o menino abriu a porta do quarto.

– Mãe – ele correu para a mãe quando viu que ela já estava acordada.

– Henry... – o menino beijou o rosto da mãe.

– Você deixou uma marquinha – ela observou ao tirar a marca de chocolate da bochecha.

– Desculpe – disse ele sem graça.

– Ele foi pegar um chocolate na máquina do corredor. – respondeu Emma abobada com a interação que viu. Do seu ponto de vista o relacionamento de Regina e Henry sempre fora conturbado, aquela foi a primeira vez que ela presenciou um gesto de carinho por parte do menino para com a mãe de livre e espontânea vontade.

– Chega de chocolate por hoje – alertou a prefeita voltando ao modo mãe mandona.

– Mãe, o que aconteceu? Por que você desmaiou? – interrogou ele.

– Eu não sei – respondeu ela.

– Vou chamar Doutor Whale, ele pode explicar melhor.

Henry sentado na beirada da cama, levou a barra de chocolate à boca mais uma vez. Regina encarou o olhar sapeca do filho, deu um sorriso que atingiu o canto dos olhos, o garoto ofereceu chocolate para a mãe, que recusou com um meneio de cabeça. Regina acariciou o cabelo do filho, trazendo os fios rebeldes para o lado direito.

– Então, a paciente já acordou? – Whale atestou o óbvio. Regina suprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos nas órbitas.

– Por que minha mãe desmaiou? – arguiu o garoto.

– Regina, eu acredito que seria mais sábio responder em particular.

– Senhorita Swan, leve Henry para lavar as mãos – sugeriu Regina, Emma pensou em contrariar a ordem, mas recebeu uma sobrancelha arqueada em uma resposta muda, mas eficiente.

Emma saiu do quarto com Henry à sua dianteira. O menino caminhava pelo corredor do hospital com alegria e despreocupação. A xerife por outro lado pensava em Regina com toda preocupação. Henry entrou no banheiro e a loira ficou na porta, seu olhar nunca deixando o quarto que ficou a mãe de seu filho.

– Emma, por que nós tivemos que sair do quarto? Minha mãe vai ficar bem? – perguntou ele, tirando a mãe de seus devaneios.

– Ela vai ficar bem. – afirmou tentando assegurar o menino de uma certeza que ela não tinha, sua voz soou insegura.

– Por favor, não minta para mim. – pediu ele. – Minha mãe pode ser a Evil Queen – Emma abriu os olhos mais que o necessário ao ouvir o termo – mas ela ainda é a minha mãe. Eu sei que pode ser errado, mas eu amo a minha mãe, mesmo ela sendo a Evil Queen.

– Oh Henry, é por isso que você ...? – ela não precisou falar as palavras, ele balançou a cabeça confirmando o que ela havia perguntado – Você tem que saber garoto – Emma não o chamava de filho, nem Henry a chamava de mãe, era um acordo silencioso entre eles. – No mundo em que vivemos não existe somente preto e branco, há várias outras cores no meio disso tudo. Existem pessoais boas e pessoas ruins, existem decisões boas e ruins. Mas o que importa mesmo é querer mudar.

– Você acha que minha mãe é capaz de mudar?

– Todos aqueles que quiserem são capazes de mudar, até mesmo a Evil Queen. Eu tenho certeza de que ela quer mudar, Henry, e para mim isso já é o bastante. – falou a loira.

Conversar com Henry era algo que ela queria fazer a muito tempo, mas a maneira que ele reagiu e o que ele disse a fez entender que o assunto principal teria que ficar para depois. Operação Cobra teria que ficar para outro dia. Então Emma guiou o menino de volta ao quarto da mãe pelos ombros. Observou a cara de descontentamento do médico ao deixar o quarto de Regina. Ele fechou a prancheta com força desnecessária e saiu a passos firmes. Emma virou a atenção para dentro do quarto do hospital, Regina já estava se levantando e procurava seus sapatos.

– Regina, o que está fazendo?

– Recebi alta do hospital. Quero ir para casa. – ela ficou recostada na beirada da cama.

– Tudo bem, vamos, eu te levo.

Saindo do hospital, Emma e Regina sentiram os olhos curiosos sobre si. Regina olhou para trás com a pose de prefeita que executava magistralmente e conseguiu dissipar os olhares interrogativos. Chegando ao estacionamento do hospital Emma ia em direção ao seu fusca, mas interrompeu a caminhada quando observou que Regina havia parado de seguir ela e Henry.

– Oh não! – exclamou a prefeita.

– O que foi? Não está se sentindo bem? – disse preocupada.

– Eu estou bem, só não acredito que você acha que eu vou andar nessa coisa. –falou com desdém.

– Essa coisa é o meu carro, deixe de drama e entre no carro. – retrucou ofendida.

– Não eu não vou entrar nessa lata velha. – justificou.

– Regina, entre no carro. – mandou autoritária.

– Senhorita Swan, eu jamais entrarei nessa lata de sardinha que você chama de carro. – articulou.

– Senhora Prefeita, tarde de mais você veio no Bug, e agora vai voltar no Bug. – raciocinou.

– Eu estava inconsciente, não conta. – proferiu em protesto.

– Eu precisava te levar ao hospital, queria o quê? Que eu tivesse pegado o carro de patrulha? – arguiu a loira.

– Por favor, parem de brigar – Henry pediu, o garoto estava dentro do carro no banco de trás observando o ping pong verbal, somente com a cabeça para fora da janela. – Mãe entra no carro, por favor?! – implorou ele com os olhos pidões direcionados à Regina.

– Okay, eu entro, mas é só porque estou cansada de ficar em pé e preciso ir para casa.

[x]

Emma deixou Regina em casa e prometeu voltar em alguns instantes. Regina e Henry entraram na Mansão Mills número 108 e Emma voltou a dar partida no fusquinha amarelo. Ela definitivamente não estava preparada para enfrentar Mary M. e David. As ultimas vezes em tentaram conversar acabaram em desastre. Emma trouxe o ouvido junto à porta de metal, não ouviu nenhum barulho. Foi tirar a chave do bolso e lembrou-se que a sua cópia estava na mesinha de centro, dentro do apartamento.

Sua única opção era tocar a campainha, e foi isso que ela fez. Quem abriu a porta foi David. Ele moveu os lábios, contudo nenhum som saiu deles. Ele deu um passou para o lado, dando brecha para que Emma entrasse. Mary Margareth estava colocando agua fervida em duas xícaras de chá.

– Hã... – a situação não poderia ser mais estranha. – Eu esqueci minhas chaves.

– Está tudo bem?

– Está perguntando sobre mim?

– Também. – confessou Snow. As palavras não saiam da ponta de sua língua, ela não sabia se era certo perguntar.

– É sobre o Henry? – Emma sabia exatamente o que Snow implicou na primeira pergunta, mas queria ouvir o questionamento por inteiro. Se ela queria saber como Regina estava, teria que lhe perguntar sobre a mulher em específico.

– Como Regina está? – David cortou o mal pela raiz e fez a pergunta para retirar o elefante rosa que estava no cômodo.

– Ela está bem, obrigada por perguntar.

– O que aconteceu? – Snow perguntou.

– Eu ainda não sei. Eu só vim aqui, tomar banho e volto para checar Regina e Henry. Com licença. – Emma subiu para o pequeno mezanino onde dormia, recolheu os itens que precisava para levar para o banheiro. Pode ouvir Mary Margaret e David Nolan sussurrando logo que fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

Abriu a torneira e a agua morna caiu sobre seus músculos tensos. Chamar seu dia de difícil seria um insulto. Suas juntas estavam doloridas pela tensão do decorrer do dia. Sua mão deu um leve tremor na cascata do chuveiro. Ela fechou o punho e apoiou-o no ladrilho do banheiro. Tinha decidido não lavar o cabelo, mas sua cabeça estava para soltar fumaça de tantos pensamentos que rondavam o juízo da loira. Jogou o pescoço para frente e deixou que a agua quente caindo sobre seus cabelos e suas costas fosse o foco de sua atenção.

Alguns minutos depois ela desligou o chuveiro, se vestiu e preparou-se para sair do chuveiro. Ela realmente não queria mais conversar por hoje. Ela só queria checar o filho e a prefeita.

– Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não sabe?

– Isso o que especificamente?

– Ficar de babá da Evil Queen.

– Primeiro, eu me preocupo com o meu filho. Você não viu o estado que ele estava quando cheguei lá. Segundo, Regina está grávida com um filho meu, eu vou me preocupo com ela desde antes, não será agora que isso vai mudar. Terceiro, vocês não podem mandar em mim.

– Não é isso que queremos fazer, Emma.

– Mas é justamente isso que vocês estão fazendo.

– Eu não acho que seja certo confraternizar com o inimigo.

– Confrater...você só pode estar de brincadeira, né? Eu sou uma mulher adulta e tomo minhas próprias decisões.

– Emma, você é nossa filha.

– Para ser pai e mãe é preciso muito mais do que ter gerado a criança. – Emma disse e subiu para o seu quarto. Fez uma mala com seus principais pertences. Não era muita coisa visto que por causa da constante mudança durante os anos da infância e adolescência, ela acostumou-se a ter pouco e a fazer a mala rapidamente. Em alguns poucos minutos desceu as escadas.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou Mary.

– Eu preciso de um tempo.

– Você não vai embora, vai?- questionou David.

– Não, eu provavelmente devo alugar um quarto na pousada da Vovó. Eu não deixaria Henry sozinho. Eu preciso de tempo, para pensar e entender tudo isso.

[x]

Emma chegou em boa hora, Henry tinha subido para tomar banho. Ela poderia falar com Regina sem se preocupar do filho curioso querer saber do assunto.

– O que Whale disse?

– Que minha gravidez é de risco. Ele vai me encaminhar para um especialista já que ele não é obstetra. Segundo ele o desmaio não teve causa fisiológica plausível segundo os fatos que para ele relatei. Mas ele pediu que eu ficasse em observação, logicamente recusei, precisava voltar para casa e ficar com meu filho. Afinal prometi à ele um dia de folga da escola e chocolate quente.

– Regina! Por que você é tão teimosa? – era uma pergunta retórica, Emma sabia a resposta para pergunta. Era parte intrínseca de Regina ser teimosa, lutar por aquilo que acreditava. – Eu não gostaria ser ignorada das decisões quando o assunto for nossos filhos, okay? Eu queria que você tivesse ouvido o Doutor Whale e tivesse ficado para observação.

– Eu estou perfeitamente bem, senhorita Swan.

– Desculpe discordar de você, por que você não me pareceu perfeitamente bem, quando cheguei no hospital com você desmaiada em meus braços.

– Henry deve ter ficado assustado.

– Não só ele, eu também fiquei preocupada contigo. Por favor, nunca mais me dê um susto desses de novo. – pediu.

– Eu não posso prometer algo sobre o qual não tenho controle.

– E é por isso que eu vou dormir aqui, para garantir que todos nós passemos uma noite sem sustos.

– Senhorita Swan, está se convidando para dormir na casa da Evil Queen?

– Não, eu estou me convidando para dormir na casa da mãe dos meus filhos. – isso bastou para Regina aceitar a iniciativa de Emma.

[x]

Á noite, mais uma vez Emma se preparava para dormir, suas roupas tinham ficado no carro, já que depois de discutir com os pais novamente naquela tarde, disse que procuraria outro lugar para passar à noite. A princípio pensou em ficar na pousada do Granny’s, mas a necessidade de ficar de olho em Regina e Henry foi maior.

Foi então que Emma se viu dobrando os lençóis da cama do quarto de hospedes para abrigar-se dentro das cobertas. Vestia uma camiseta branca e larga, na parte de baixo um samba canção masculina que adquiriu o costume de usar na adolescência. Nas casas que a acolheram sempre havia mais meninos do que meninas. Uma de suas tutoras, um dia, ofereceu a peça por que não tinham dinheiro para cobrar pijamas para todas as crianças, pois as despesas do lar eram todas na alimentação e saúde das crianças. Desde então ela usava a peça para dormir.

O quarto de hospedes estava claro a luz da lua cheia invadia o ambiente, assim como as preocupações invadiam a mente da xerife. Rolou de um lado da cama para o outro e ainda sim, não conseguiu achar uma posição confortável o bastante para ajuda-la a ter sono. Levantou-se, marchou para for do quarto de hospedes para a cozinha. Talvez um copo de agua a ajudaria a colocar os pensamentos em ordem e ir dormir mais tranquila. Abriu a geladeira, pegou a jarra de agua gelada, alcançou um copo do escorredor e serviu-se. A sensação gelada pela sua garganta teve o efeito esperado, e retirou o nó que ela não sabia que existia até aquele momento.

Subiu os 21 degraus da escada de mogno rumo ao quarto ao qual dormia, ou deveria estar dormindo, e passou direto. Foi a até o quarto do filho, abriu a porta e deparou-se com a visão similar a que teve na noite anterior. Henry dormia tranquilo, alheio a qualquer coisa que acontecia no mundo dizer que o menino tinha sono pesado era eufemismo, o sono dele era de pedra, nada poderia acordá-lo. Foi nesse instante que ela ouviu um grito abafado vindo da suíte principal.

“Leopold, não!” Emma apressou os passos e girou a maçaneta. A porta estava trancada, por que Regina trancaria a porta? Será que ela soube que Emma dormiu em sua cama e por isso trancou a porta? Para evitar que Emma o fizesse novamente? “Por favor, me deixe em paz!” A loira ouviu o choro na voz de Regina. Emma forçou a maçaneta novamente e dessa vez ela abriu.

Sem parar muito para pensar em como ela havia conseguido a proeza, Emma cruzou o quarto com três passos largos. O rosto de Regina estava banhado em lágrimas, a prefeita mantinha-se enrolada em torno de si. Emma agiu novamente por instinto e repetiu as ações da noite passada. Regina que respirava rapidamente acalmou a respiração assim que sentiu o toque da loira. Emma afrouxou os punhos serrados de Regina, que mantinha os braços cruzados sobre os seios, e os dedos da morena se entrelaçaram institivamente com os da loira. Emma acolhia o corpo de Regina com o seu como se a mulher em seus braços fosse um bem precioso.

O cheiro adocicado de maçã invadiram os sentidos de Emma. Mesmo depois de somente duas noites, o aroma de Regina estava se tornando seu melhor remédio para dormir. Com essa realização foi que Emma se deu conta de que queria acordar pela manhã e poder cuidar de Regina. Ela queria poder oferecer apoio à mulher que dormira embalada em seus braços. Por que no momento em que ela viu o estado frágil de Regina Mills, Emma Swan jurou mais uma vez para si mesma que zelaria para que Regina nunca mais tivesse pesadelos.


	16. Chapter 16

Os primeiros raios de sol apareceram no horizonte iluminando a cama da suíte principal que abrigava o par de nada mais nada menos do que Regina Mills e Emma Swan. A posição em que elas se encontravam estava confortável para ambas. Emma tinha suas costas deitadas na cama, os cabelos negros roçando seu queixo. Regina dormira com a cabeça no vale dos seios de Emma.

A respiração de Regina acompanhava a sua própria. Os dedos da mão direita de Regina agarravam a camisa de dormir de Emma. O braço direito da loira estava possessivamente sobre a cintura de Regina. Em algum momento durante a noite, elas mudaram de posição. Emma que geralmente dormia abraçada nas costas da morena, acabou descobrindo que gostava também de acordar assim, com Regina confortavelmente aninhada em seu busto.

Emma acordou devagar e tomou seu tempo para absorver tudo que estava acontecendo. A cama confortável, a mulher em seu peito, o sono tranquilo durante a noite, a sensação que ela passou a vida toda procurando estava ali. Mesmo que sua vida tenha sido revirada do avesso, francamente toda a loucura faria sentido se Regina permanecesse em seus braços, por que ela estava começando a achar que o avesso talvez fosse seu lado certo.

A mulher de olhos verdes lembrou-se que Regina não sabia que ela tinha entrado em seu quarto no meio da noite. Tinha quase certeza de que a porta da prefeita estava fechada na noite anterior e de que de alguma forma ela conseguira abrir para cessar a angustia que a morena sentia.

Durante a noite Emma sentia-se puxada por uma força maior a estar com Regina. Se fosse sincera a tal força agira em outros momentos, como no incidente do incêndio, ou na vez em que Henry ficara preso na mina, contudo essa energia tornara-se mais e mais forte. Como uma necessidade que ela nunca sentira antes. Precisava tocar a prefeita para que seu coração pudesse saber que ela estava bem e se acalmar. Foi ai que Emma percebera o motivo pelo qual não conseguia dormir, necessitava saber que Regina estava a salvo.

Todas as realizações que teve a trouxeram outro pensamento: Ela deveria permanecer na cama e esperar que Regina acordasse?

Como da primeira vez, Emma sentiu-se na obrigação de ir antes que Regina acordasse afinal ela não tinha permissão para estar ali. E seria o melhor para todos, Regina não acordaria estressada, Henry não veria uma cena que nenhuma das duas seria capaz de explicar e ela não precisaria sair correndo como na noite posterior à tempestade. Emma inalou a fragrância de maçã que emanava da prefeita antes de tentar sair da cama. A primeira tentativa foi em vão. Regina mantinha a mão exigente na camisa branca da loira. Emma retirou gentilmente a mão firme de Regina. Sustentou o peso da prefeita com o braço direito quando rolou para o lado. O movimento virou Regina e Emma pôde então deixa-la abraçando o travesseiro que dormiu como seu substituto.

Deixar Regina dormindo foi mais difícil do que no dia anterior, Emma imediatamente sentira vontade voltar para a cama. No criado mudo a loira viu um bloco de anotações, pegou uma caneta e deixou um recado antes de sair do quarto de costas, fechando a porta devagar.

– Emma?! – Henry viu a xerife saindo do quarto da mãe. Aparentemente o plano de Emma que era Henry não saber da sua visita na suíte principal tinha ido por agua abaixo.

– Garoto, está cedo, o que tá fazendo acordado? – inqueriu.

– Eu precisei ir ao banheiro. – disse ele esfregando os olhos. – O que você estava fazendo no quarto da minha mãe? – aparentemente o garoto ainda estava dormindo acordado.

– Ela teve um pesadelo, eu fui ajuda-la e acabei adormecendo lá. – confessou ela. – Sem mais perguntas. Volte para o seu quarto. – mandou.

Observou Henry caminhar sonolento de volta para o seu quarto, e soltou o folego que prendeu quando o filho a pegou saindo escondida do quarto de sua outra mãe. Acalmou a respiração e decidiu descer as escadas. Ligou o aparelho de televisão e foi surpreendida com o som alto do sistema de som da sala. Desesperada buscou o controle remoto e abaixou o volume absurdamente alto para aquele horário da manhã.

Regina acordou semelhantemente à manhã do dia anterior, a sensação de vazio, os lençóis remexidos no lado esquerdo, o aroma inconfundível de sabonete, jasmim e canela. Ela segurava o travesseiro com o perfume inigualável de Emma. E sabia que havia acontecido de novo, Emma tinha dormido em sua cama.

Ela não sabia o que pensar, estava parcialmente furiosa com a invasão de privacidade. Perguntou-se se a porta trancada não havia sido um sinal claro de que Emma não era bem vinda à sua cama. Certamente o aviso não foi eficaz, e tão pouco foi empecilho para parar a loira de dormir em sua cama. Mas outra parte de si, e Regina descobriu que essa era dominante sobre a outra, estava aliviada de ter dormido quase sem pesadelos.

Os pesadelos foram bastante frequentes nos primeiros anos da maldição, alguns eram vívidos, outros eram meras sensações. Entretanto todos eles vinham com impacto emocional que ela só foi capaz de lidar após muito tempo. Aprendeu a lidar com a situação ficando ocupada, quanto menos tempo para pensar neles melhor.

Percebendo que ainda tinha o travesseiro em mãos, Regina o depositou no lugar costumeiro no lado esquerdo. Fui quando viu o bilhete que Emma tinha deixado no criado mudo. Ela sabia ter sido Emma pela óbvia razão de ter sido a loira que havia dormido em seu quarto, mas também por conhecer a letra da xerife por causa dos relatórios que Emma entregava sempre no ultimo momento para averiguação da prefeitura.

“Estarei no sofá se quiser conversar a respeito”

Regina pegou-se examinando o pedaço de papel, virou de um lado para o outro, mas ali não estava a sua resposta. A frase era educada, mas vaga. Não indicava qual seria o assunto ao qual Emma se referia. Até que ela percebeu que o assunto não importava, mas o que importava mesmo era o fato de ser sua escolha. Emma tinha lhe dado a oportunidade de escolher falar ou não sobre o assunto.

Ninguém jamais tinha lhe dado tal autonomia, sua mãe certamente não ofereceu a ela nenhum direito de escolher, Rumplestilskin muito menos, e Daniel não viveu o bastante para que Regina soubesse sua postura quanto a sua individualidade. Já Emma era completamente diferente de todos que Regina já conhecera e que influenciaram diretamente a sua vida. Emma Swan, a mãe biológica de Henry que aparecera à sua porta vestindo uma jaqueta vermelha e dizendo que ia embora no dia seguinte, fora a única pessoa capaz de oferecer a Regina Mills uma chance de tomar uma decisão.

Ponderar sobre o bilhete fez com que Regina encarasse um dilema, falar ou não o assunto? Falar sobre que assunto? Existiam tantos assuntos inacabados entre as duas. Henry, a gravidez, a mania constante de Emma invadir o espaço pessoal de Regina.

Analisando mentalmente a maioria das conversas que teve com Emma, Regina deparou-se com um detalhe importante. As conversas geralmente acabavam em discussão e potencialmente levavam a insultos de ambas as partes. Ela não queria causar uma cena, ainda sim precisava deixar claro para Emma que era extremamente inapropriado a loira invadir o seu quarto no meio da noite.

Olhou para o relógio e decidiu por se levantar, cozinhar alguma coisa afastaria esses pensamentos. Fora exatamente o que fez. Saiu do quarto principal, viu a porta do quarto de hospedes entre aberta e observou que estava vazia. Deu alguns passos e chegou no quarto do filho. Henry dormia tranquilo, porém estava descoberto. Regina arrumou as cobertas do seu não tão pequeno príncipe e rumou para a cozinha.

Na sala de televisão, uma figura loira permanecia imóvel sentada no sofá. Chegando mais próximo a morena notou que a xerife dormiria sentada no sofá de camurça caramelo. Regina suprimiu um sorriso, Emma finalmente tinha dormido no sofá, e mais uma vez contrariado uma de suas vontades. Assistir a mulher de olhos verdes dormir era quase terapêutico. Emma tinha uma expressão serena no rosto, seus sonhos não possuíam monstros, como os seus pesadelos.

Repetindo o mesmo ato que tinha realizado com Henry, Regina cobriu Emma com a manta do sofá para que a xerife não passasse frio. Pelo menos foi o que justificou para si mesma, para deixar a sua consciência tranquila. Chegando à cozinha, que era seu lugar de paz, ela pôs-se a trabalhar.

Emma acordou e percebeu o objeto que lhe envolvia, uma manta a protegia do frio de inverno em StoryBrook. Ela não se lembrava de ter pegado a manta para tal propósito. Questionou se Regina poderia ser a autora da benfeitoria, mas abandonou tal linha de pensamento.

A loira saiu da sala de televisão e foi para a cozinha, onde ela avistou Regina Mills. Regina em toda a sua graça e majestosa presença. A morena estava acabando de colocar uma forma no forno, sua figura curvada dava Emma uma visão privilegiada de sua bunda. Emma por puro reflexo mordeu o lábio inferior num gesto involuntário.

Regina se pôs de pé e Emma pode ver um guardanapo pendurado no ombro da morena, a silhueta esguia já tomava formas mais acentuadas. Regina passou a mão nos cabelos, fios negros pareciam estar bem mais compridos do que Emma jamais a vira usá-los. As mangas do robe dobradas nos braços fez Emma notar algo. O anel que Regina usava não estava mais no lugar costumeiro. O que fez com que Emma pensasse estar ainda em um sonho.

Deu um passo à frente. Seria tão errado assim, me aproximar de Regina e lhe abraçar? Deu mais um passo em direção a mulher de olhos castanhos. Seria tão bom, poder sentir o seu perfume novamente. Mesmo que seja só em sonho. Mais um passo e Emma já tinha as mãos em posição para circundar a cintura de Regina quando...

– Mãe, o que tem para o café da manhã? – Henry esfregando os olhos semicerrados perguntou para Regina que se virou e deu de cara com Emma.

As duas respirações se misturaram, os lábios rosados apenas a alguns centímetros da boca à sua frente, Emma estava tão nervosa que podia jurar que seu coração batia incessante entre suas orelhas. Regina pega de surpresa com a proximidade encarou os lábios rosados de Emma que naquele momento lhe pareciam muito convidativos.

– Mãe! – chamou o menino quebrando o encanto em que as duas mulheres estavam.

– Sim, querido... –falou Regina.

– O que tem para o café da manhã?

– Bolo de cenoura – respondeu.

– Tem cobertura de chocolate? – surpreendentemente Emma quem perguntou sobre a cobertura. Regina suprimiu um sorriso, tal mãe tal filho.

– Vou começar a cobertura agora, Henry você pode colocar a mesa, por favor? – pediu ao menino.

Emma ajudou Henry a colocar os talheres e copos à mesa. Regina retirou o bolo do forno e desinformou sobre uma travessa de vidro. Despejou a cobertura marrom sobre o bolo laranja. Henry desde pequeno adorava chocolate e doces em geral, fazer com que o menino comesse os vegetais no almoço era um pesadelo. Mas quando ela descobriu a receita de bolo de cenoura Henry nunca mais quis saber de outro sabor de bolo.

A profunda semelhança entre o garoto e Emma mesmo sem ter nenhuma convivência por 10 anos não podia ser ignorada por Regina. A mão direita sustentando o queixo, os cotovelos em cima da mesa e a perna impaciente batendo a espera do bolo. Emma e Henry eram tão parecidos, que só um cego não veria que os dois eram parentes. Emma Swan era mãe de Henry por causa do DNA culpa da biologia e suas características hereditárias. Mas ao ver o olhar que rosto da loira lançou em direção ao menino causou ao coração de Regina uma alegria sem medida.

Emma estava maravilhada de poder compartilhar os pequenos momentos como esse com Henry e com Regina. Tomar café da manhã não era um hábito para a xerife, mas poderia se tornar um desde que pudesse ver o rostinho de Henry, pois se ele estivesse tão feliz quanto naquele momento Emma até sentiria vontade de acordar cedo.

Quando a campainha tocou Regina e Emma saltaram das cadeiras, enquanto Henry continuava a mastigar o segundo pedaço de bolo. Regina foi até a porta, embora não tivesse ideia de quem seria tão estúpido para bater a sua porta tão cedo, a pessoa iria enfrentar a ira da Evil Queen.

Ao se deparar com Snow White, dentre todas as pessoas, em sua porta Regina fechou o semblante imediatamente. Emma, que seguiu a prefeita sem ser notada, viu a postura de Regina mudar de relaxada para rígida quando a mulher abriu a porta. Quando viu o motivo parado na soleira, Emma entendeu a causa da mudança.

– Bom dia, Snow – disse Regina.

– Você é a culpada. – acusou Snow White.

– Culpada do quê exatamente. Sinto muito, mas você terá de ser mais especifica, querida.

– Você tirou minha filha de mim por vinte oito anos. Você me amaldiçoou a viver uma vida sem meu verdadeiro amor pelo mesmo tempo. E não satisfeita com 28 anos de vingança, seduziu a minha filha. Por quê? Você não acha que eu não sofri o bastante?

– Você, sempre egoísta, não é verdade? Eu queria que você tivesse o mesmo destino que me condenou no dia em que contou a minha mãe sobre Daniel. Eu o amava e você foi o motivo pelo qual ele foi morto. Eu queria sim que você vivesse a mesma dor e perda que eu tive.

– Você me tirou a chance de ser mãe.

– Você ajudou a colocar meu filho contra mim. Você deu à ele aquele livro.

– Por que a Emma? Por que a minha filha?

– Por que ela é a única capaz de enxergar como eu sou de verdade. Regina Mills, não a prefeita, nem a Evil Queen, somente Regina.

– Você está mentindo para ela.

– Você acha que ela não sabe da verdade, de toda a verdade?

– Ela só está nessa casa por causa de Henry.

– Devo te lembrar Snow, que ela só está aqui, por que você deixou que ela fosse embora. Exatamente como da ultima vez. Eu nunca movi um dedo para separar sua filha de você Snow White. Foram os seus atos que afastaram a sua filha de você mesma.

– A profecia irá se cumprir. Você será derrotada. Emma irá perceber quem você realmente é e tudo acabará bem. – disse Snow antes de se virar para ir embora.

Regina fechou a porta e encostou as costas na madeira, os seus olhos castanhos fechados. Emma que assistiu a discussão de longe entre a sua mã... Mary Margaret e Regina percebeu o quanto a conversa afetou a prefeita. A fisionomia de Regina era de agonia e tristeza.

A urgência que Emma sentia de estar perto de Regina crescia em seu peito e guiou os seus passos até a gravida. Se aproximando levou a mão direita ao rosto tristonho, que se inclinou buscando conforto no toque oferecido. Emma aproximou-se um pouco mais e seu polegar da mão esquerda acariciando o outro lado do rosto da morena. Sem aviso Emma puxou Regina para um abraço apertado. Regina se deixou ser segurada pelos braços de Emma.

– Eu estou aqui! – sussurrou ela. – E não vou a lugar nenhum.

[x]

Uma coisa que diferenciava StoryBrook de outras cidades, era poder contar com o hábito de seus moradores. Isso era extremamente benéfico para a lanchonete do Granny’s onde seus clientes visitavam o lugar algumas vezes por semana. Ruby era a garçonete, embora ela preferisse ser chamada de atendente, desde... bom desde sempre. Suas tarefas eram inspecionadas pela sua vó que comandava os estabelecimentos com rédeas firmes.

No meio daquela manhã, os únicos clientes que frequentavam a lanchonete eram Archie e Leroy. O terapeuta começava o dia um pouco mais tarde do que a maioria já que atendia dois pacientes além do horário comercial. Já Leroy praticamente curava todas as suas ressacas com uma boa dose de café expresso do lugar.

Quando Ruby foi até o estoque localizado numa porta ao fundo, sentiu uma vertigem. Apoiou-se na parede, mas o movimento não impediu o aperto na boca do estomago e o gosto de ferro na boca. Até que ela viu o passado e todos os anos em que morava em StoryBrook e não guardara memoria dos seus dias . Do outro lado do balcão Archie e Leroy tiveram sintomas semelhantes.

Ruby, ou melhor, Red ouviu seu lobo uivar dentro de si. Um arrepio percorreu lhe a espinha e ela cerrou os punhos involuntariamente. Depois de 28 anos trancafiado por uma prisão psíquica o instinto de seu lobo era saltar para fora a qualquer preço. Todos os sentidos da garçonete se tornaram mais apurados. Sua audição conseguia ouvir o carro que estacionava em frente à delegacia no final da rua, como também o coração de pongo que estava esperando seu dono na frente da lanchonete batendo em ritmo constante. Isso sem falar no olfato que se sentiu-se incomodado imediatamente pelo cheiro de bebida característico de Leroy. Concluiu que whisky e falta de banho não eram uma mistura agradável.


	17. Chapter 17

Henry terminava o seu segundo pedaço de bolo quando notou ausência de Regina e Emma. O menino cautelosamente caminhou até a sala, suas mães não estavam lá, direcionou a atenção a porta de entrada e viu sua mãe embalada no abraço de Emma. A cena de certa maneira foi estranha para o garoto. As duas mulheres nunca demonstraram afeto uma pela outra, muito pelo contrário, estavam sempre trocando farpas desde o momento em que se conheceram.

O garoto também observou que Emma tinha os braços ao redor de Regina de maneira protetora. As duas estavam de olhos fechados, nenhuma das duas percebeu a presença do menino. Henry não sabia se deveria ou não intervir, algo havia acontecido com sua mãe e seu coraçãozinho doeu ao ver pela primeira vez o quanto Regina estava sofrendo. Ele examinou suas ultimas ações procurando na memória se o motivo pelo qual a morena chorara era sua culpa. Foi a primeira vez também que se sentiu profundamente arrependido do tratamento injusto que dava a sua mãe.

Arrependeu-se das vezes em que dissera que ela não era sua mãe verdadeira. Do dia em que a chamou de Evil Queen pela primeira vez e o olhar de arrependimento que recebera em retorno. Do dia em que fugira para Boston buscar Emma. Da maneira como recusava qualquer demonstração de afeto da mulher que o criara por mais de dez anos. Com o arrependimento vieram as lágrimas e o soluço que anunciou a sua presença para as duas mulheres.

– Henry há quanto tempo está aí? – Emma perguntou preocupada que ele assim como ela tivesse visto o tratamento injustificado de Mary Margaret para com Regina.

– Eu... – ele não conseguiu formar uma frase coerente antes de cair novamente no choro. Emma se viu dividida, não sabia o que fazer. Continuar abraçada a Regina que encontrava-se mais calma, ou pegar Henry para si e exorcizar todas as dores e angústias do seu garotinho.

– Venha cá – pediu Regina com tamanha delicadeza que Emma só sabia que ela possuía por causa de momentos como esse em que Regina agia instintivamente de modo maternal com Henry. O menino caminhou devagar antes de encontrar os braços de Regina, assim que estava no conforto do colo da morena o garoto deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente no seu rostinho redondo enterrado de vergonha e pesar no dorso de Regina.

– Mamãe – disse infantil – me perdoa. – pediu ele sincero.

Emma que englobava os dois dentro de sua proteção, emocionou-se vendo Regina beijar o topo da cabeça do filho e gentilmente buscar o olhar do menino ao levantar seu queixo.

– Somente se você me perdoar – disse ela, sua voz falhada.

Henry tornara a chorar dessa vez sem conter a tristeza de seu coração jovem numa alma antiga. Apesar de possuir um caráter de uma bondade genuinamente bondosa desde muito cedo, sendo a principal responsável por essa construção a pessoa que mais o amava no mundo, ele julgou, condenou e sentenciou a mesma a viver sem o seu carinho e amor.

Aos oito anos de idade Henry tivera uma crise de apendicite aguda e precisou ser levado para ser operado em Boston. Quando se descobriu que o apêndice tinha se rompido e que a vida do menino corria perigo, a equipe médica que o atendeu pediu que Regina doa-se sangue para caso fosse necessária uma transfusão sanguínea durante a cirurgia. Regina então confessou aos médicos que ela não tinha dado á luz ao seu filho amado. Henry ouviu a confissão e a confrontou assim que voltaram para Storybrook. Contar à Henry que ele não era seu filho biológico fora o ponto de partida para a mudança na relação entre mãe e filho.

Aos dez recebeu de presente o livro Once Upon a time das mãos de Mary Margaret. O interesse crescente do menino pelas histórias do livro alarmou a prefeita a tal ponto que Regina o colocou na terapia. O ato em si fora prejudicial para ambos, Regina odiava ter que obrigar seu filho a fazer o que ele claramente não queria e Henry passara a odiar as mentiras que sua mãe lhe contava.

Henry via o mundo preenchido em preto e branco, somente duas categorias de pessoas, Herói ou vilão. As motivações de Henry ao trazer Emma para a cidade não eram desprovidas de interesse próprio. Ele queria que Emma aparecesse e quebrasse a maldição que aprisionava a todos os habitantes da cidade, mas queria principalmente que Emma assumisse o seu papel de mãe por direito e tirasse ele das garras da Evil Queen. O garoto viu-se em conflito, pois sentia-se profundamente ligado a um personagem vilão, quando ele próprio declarou-se um dos mocinhos. Regina provocava nele uma inquietude na consciência, seria possível que ele estivesse errado sobre ela?

O pedido de perdão vindo de sua mãe afetou sua alma de tal forma que o menino regressou aos seus oito anos e deixou que o abraço de sua mãe curasse as feridas que ele sentia em seu pequenino ser. Regina por sua vez soube quando o garoto em seu colo puxou-se para mais perto de si que o seu pequeno príncipe estava de volta.

Emma afastou o cabelo dos olhos de Henry, quando sentiu as mãos de Regina que estavam traçando movimento circulares nas costas de Henry se chocar com a sua. Os três permaneceram naquela posição pelo que poderia ter sido por horas, quando Regina mais serena percebera que Henry havia adormecido em seus braços.

– Emma, você pode me ajudar com Henry? – pediu.

– Claro – a loira trocou de posição e ficou de frente para a mulher de olhos castanhos. Regina flexionou os braços para frente que seguravam Henry para que Emma pudesse erguê-lo.

Emma sustentou o garoto sem muitas dificuldades, parecia que fazia isso a séculos. Sentir Henry novamente em seu colo aflorou lembranças da primeira e única vez que fizera isso há quase onze anos atrás. Henry passou os braços por cima do pescoço de Emma que sustentava o peso do filho com as duas mãos fazendo uma cadeirinha para melhor acomodá-lo á frente de seu corpo. Subiu as escadas seguida por Regina, ao entrar no quarto a morena afastou a coberta e os lençóis para que assim Emma o deitasse na cama.

Emma colocou o menino com carinho na cama. Regina o cobriu com o lençol de temática espacial cheia de foguetes, antes de depositar um beijo em sua testa. Regina caminhou para fora do quarto do garoto e foi a vez de Emma a seguir. Regina andava devagar, todas as suas forças exauridas pela carga emocional do evento acontecido mais cedo. Quando entraram na suíte principal, Emma ficou insegura sobre o que seria o seu próximo passo.

– Eu estarei do outro lado do corredor se precisar de mim. – disse. Sua intenção era virar-se, ir embora para que Regina tivesse privacidade. Embora suas palavras expressassem uma coisa, seu coração lhe exigia completamente o oposto.

– Por favor, fique – pediu baixinho.

O pedido acalmou o coração aflito de Emma observou a figura pequena de Regina deitar-se no lado direito da cama e devagar enrolar-se em posição fetal. Regina esperou o contato confortador de Emma. A mulher de olhos verdes deitou-se no lado esquerdo da cama de casal tentando não perturbar a quietude de Regina. A morena depois de sentir a mudança de peso no colchão virou-se de frente para Emma que permanecia imóvel. Assim que sentiu as mãos de Regina em seu ombro, foi Emma quem relaxou com o toque. Instintivamente cheirou os cabelos de Regina, a familiar fragrância de maça invadiu lhe os sentidos. As duas mulheres adormeceram e sentiram seguras como nunca antes.


	18. Chapter 18

– Emma, por que você demorou tanto?

Quando Emma recebeu a ligação de Mary Margaret, teve de sair da mansão Mills imediatamente. Ao observar mais uma vez a mãe de seus filhos dormindo, foi quase impossível deixar a casa. A voz de sua ex-colega de quarto a irritou. Por um motivo que Emma não sabia explicar. A sua amiga que na verdade se revelou ser sua mãe biológica, a mulher que ela procurara por tantos anos.

– Eu estava cuidando da min..- Emma parou um instante de falar.

O que ela estava prestes a dizer? O que era Regina para ela? Regina era Prefeita de Storybrook, portanto era sua chefe. Regina também era mãe adotiva de Henry e estava esperando um filho seu. Entre elas não havia um relacionamento, mas suas vidas estavam tão entrelaçadas que era difícil usar qualquer termo sem que parecesse errado para definir sua relação com Regina, então Emma finalmente desistiu. Afinal, ela só ficara cuidando da mulher de olhos castanhos que ficaram vermelhos de tanto chorar por causa da mulher á sua frente.

– Emma? – Snow se mostrou preocupada com sua filha.

– Por favor, não fale comigo. – disse a xerife.

– Emma...

– Não – a loira estava pra lá de irritada.

– O que eu fiz para.

– O que você fez? Você é muito hipócrita, sabia? Você tem a cara de pau de perguntar o que você fez? Você teve coragem de aparecer na casa de Regina e despejar a sua raiva nela. Eu ouvi tudo. Sabe o que é pior? O pior não é você achar que ela é a única responsável pelo meu destino. Eu sempre quis ter pais, até que um dia depois de ser substituída diversas vezes eu percebi que na verdade meus pais verdadeiros não me queriam. Você e o Charming não pensaram um segundo em mim, sua filha. Vocês pensaram na salvação de todos, menos na minha. E naquele instante eu vi como nós somos diferentes. Eu penso primeiro no bem estar da minha família e isso agora inclui a Regina. E sinceramente sabe o que é o pior? O pior é saber que você ofendeu uma mulher grávida na porta da casa dela. Isso não tem desculpas nem para você, Snow White. – disse o nome da mulher como se fala-lo trouxesse um gosto ruim a sua boca.

Mary ligou por que ao chegar ao estabelecimento viu o Leroy e Archie desacordados. Logo desconfiou que as evidências levariam a pensar que os dois haviam sido atingidos pela quebra da maldição assim como ela e David. Ruby havia passado pelo processo de recuperação das memórias apareceu em alguns instantes apoiando-se no final do balcão.

– Ruby? – questionou Emma.

– Na verdade é Red – disse com as mãos nas têmporas.

– Você acordou? – perguntou Snow que se aproximou sem ser vista pela xerife.

– Sim Snow – respondeu a garçonete.

– Senti sua falta, amiga – disse a abraçando.

– Eu também senti. - disse com o nariz enterrado em seu pescoço. O cheiro de Snow era similar ao de neve derretida depois de um rigoroso inverno.

– Como foi lembrar-se de tudo?

– Quando recobrei as memórias, foi como se eu tivesse tendo um pesadelo. Pude ver o monstro que vive aqui dentro acordar. – disse apontando para seu coração. – Pude sentir meu lado animal querer controlar minhas ações.

– Como assim seu lado animal?

– E eu tenho medo, Emma. Tenho medo de que essa noite, eu me transforme e acabe machucando alguém.

– Ruby, do que você está falando?

– O lobo do meu conto de fadas. O lobo sou eu. - disse Red pesarosa. - Eu sou um monstro.

– Você não é um monstro, você é magnífica. - disse Snow.

– Snow você pode até achar que a maldição foi ruim, mas não tente entender o que é ser uma pessoa dividida. Um corpo material que se transforma e possui duas almas. Uma humana e a outra que se transforma numa besta sedenta por sangue. Depois de tantos anos, sei que vou acabar machucando alguém. E você – disse apontando para Emma. - Não pode deixar isso acontecer.

– Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, eu prometo. - assegurou a Xerife.- Ruby, você não precisa se preocupar, eu vou ficar de olho em você.

– Você precisa me prender – disse Ruby.

– Você tem certeza disso? - questionou Mary.

– Eu tenho, sem a minha capa o lobo é imprevisível.- Red sempre separara sua parte lupina de si própria e por isso não conseguia domar a fera interior.

[X]

Emma tentou controlar a situação com os recém-descobridores da maldição. Archie pareceu ser o mais tranquilo ao aceitar sua nova realidade. Afinal ter duas mãos com polegares opositores era muito melhor do que ter seis patas.

Ruby, ou melhor, Red estava uma pilha de nervos desde que acordara da maldição. A cada hora passada a Little Red Ridding Hood (Chapeuzinho Vermelho) estava mais próximo de sua transformação sendo justamente o primeiro dia de lua cheia da Wolf's Week (semana do lobo).

Leroy foi o único anão a acordar e quase que instantaneamente Emma descobriu por que o chamavam de Zangado. Dele partir a ideia de ir atrás da Evil queen e exigir respostas. A xerife bloqueou o caminho entre o ex-anão e a porta. Leroy xingou a loira e Emma o prendeu por desacato à autoridade.

Dessa forma, dois dos três despertos (pessoas que acordaram da maldição) acabaram indo parar na cadeia. Emma pediu para que David viesse e assumisse o turno da noite. Charming prontamente aceitou a tarefa. Apesar de David, ou melhor dizendo, Charming ser um cara aparentemente justo Emma o instruiu a apenas observar os presos durante a noite. Ela tomaria as devidas providências na manhã seguinte.

Com o corpo esgotado e a mente exausta pelos acontecimentos, tudo que Emma desejava era voltar para casa. Estacionou o fusca na rua da mansão Mills e seguiu para a porta da frente.

– Onde você estava? - Regina abriu a porta enquanto exigia respostas.

– Eu recebi um chamado, houve uma emergência na lanchonete. - respondeu Emma entrando na casa.

– E você não pensou em ligar, ou deixar um bilhete? Você não tem ideia das coisas que se passaram na minha cabeça.- Regina levou a mão direita aos cabelos. Um sinal de frustração claro de sua parte – Eu acordei e você tinha sumido. O lado esquerdo da cama estava vazio. Logo, pensei no pior. Sabe o nosso filho? Ele perguntou por você. E eu não sabia o que dizer à ele.O olhar que ele tinha no rosto foi de cortar o coração.– Abraçou os braços ao redor da cintura. – Eu não quero nunca mais ver a sombra da tristeza no rosto do meu filho de novo. Nunca mais faça isso Emma Swan. Nunca mais.– o indicador direito cutucando o ombro da loira – Me ouviu bem?

Choque foi a emoção que tomou conta do cérebro de Emma. A loira acabara de entrar na mansão quando Regina a surpreendeu com uma montanha de perguntas. Na verdade o ato em si fora um interrogatório. Demorou algum tempo para que as palavras de Regina fossem totalmente compreendidas por Emma. Palavras que denunciavam os verdadeiros sentimentos de Regina.

Você não tem ideia das coisas que se passaram na minha cabeça. Afinal Regina se importava com ela. Eu acordei e você tinha sumido. Será que Emma imaginou ter visto desespero nos olhos castanhos? O lado esquerdo da cama estava vazio. O lado em que Emma dormira nas últimas três noites. Sabe o nosso filho? NOSSO filho, Regina se referiu a Henry como sendo filho de ambas. E com toda certeza Emma não deixaria isso passar despercebido. Nunca mais faça isso Emma Swan. O uso de seu nome todo em vez de apelido ou cargo que ocupava deu a entender de imediato que Regina estava chateada.

Emma a pegou pela cintura com possessividade e lhe abraçou forte. Regina pega de surpresa com o abraço, seu nariz estava enterrado na curvatura do pescoço de Emma e ao sentir o cheiro bom da mulher de olhos verdes trouxe uma onda de alívio, ao corpo retesado que relaxou após alguns instantes.

– Me perdoe. - pediu Emma. - Eu não deveria ter saído sem te avisar. - disse sussurrando na orelha da morena.

– Só se você me prometer uma coisa em troca.

– Qualquer coisa.

– Se você quer fazer parte da nossa família, você não pode fugir. Isso destruiria Henry e a mim também. - disse a última parte baixinho.

– Regina – elevou o maxilar com o dedão e o indicador. - Eu estou aqui. - os olhos castanhos aflitos examinavam a afirmação de Emma. - Eu te prometo que não vou a lugar algum.

Num ato impulsivo Emma desviou o olhar para baixo e viu os lábios de Regina. Delicados, carnudos, com uma cicatriz discreta no lábio superior. Sem aviso sua boca tocou a maciez da outra boca. O beijo gentil continuou por alguns segundos, até que se separou deixando um formigamento gostoso para trás. Emma focou novamente a visão nas iris castanhas como se pedisse permissão para continuar. Regina piscou, os olhos úmidos com lágrimas prestes a escapar. Foi naquele momento que Emma pode constatar o ditado em que diz que os olhos são a janela da alma. Pois podia ver com clareza toda a complexidade e beleza a alma de Regina.

– Você é linda – disse e em seguida deu um selinho em cima da cicatriz. - Você é uma mãe maravilhosa – disse e em seguida afastou as lágrimas – Você é perfeitamente imperfeita. - percorreu o maxilar com beijos carinhosos. - Você é apaixonante.– A diferença de altura não era tão significativa, mas Emma que era alguns centímetros mais alta, beijou o topo da cabeça da morena, depois beijou-lhe a testa, desceu para a bochecha, continuou a trilhar beijos pela face da mulher, deixando uma trilha de formigamento para trás.

A prefeita deu um suspiro longo e inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado cedendo mais acesso aos beijos sedosos e leves que a loira depositava em sua pele já arrepiada.

– Sabe quanto tempo faz que eu queria tocar em você assim? – murmurou baixinho. – É tão bom tocar em você, ter você finalmente em meus braços. – O peito de Regina subiu e desceu num movimento involuntário. Ela esperava que Emma encostasse novamente os lábios dela nos seus. Porém a xerife com toda paciência, beijou as pálpebras, a testa e as outras partes do rosto da prefeita e passou a ponta de seus dedos dedilhando a sua face, como se quisesse deixar que a imagem da mulher ficasse gravada em sua mente. A morena deleitou-se com a carícia, os beijos foram todos carinhosos, amorosos, delicados, eram tão diferentes de tudo que Regina havia experimentado antes.

– Então a Rainha se apaixonou pelo cavalheiro na armadura brilhante? - brincou Emma.

– Não fique se achando, Senhorita Swan. Se eu me lebro bem foi você quem dissse que eu era apaixonante.

– Eu disse? - fez-se de desentendida. – Se eu disse acho que fui respondida.

– Eu não disse que estava apaixonada por você.

– O beijo que você me deu, pareceu indicar justamente o contrário.

– É mesmo? – disse em tom de desafio.

Emma meneou a cabeça em concordância.

– Você pode negar o quanto quiser, pode não estar pronta para falar sobre isso agora. Mas eu sei que você também sentiu algo no beijo, uma coisa boa e inexplicável ocorreu entre a gente, você não pode ignorar esse sentimento.


	19. Chapter 19

– Você pode negar o quanto quiser, pode não estar pronta para falar sobre isso agora. Mas eu sei que você também sentiu algo no beijo, uma coisa boa e inexplicável ocorreu entre a gente, você não pode ignorar esse sentimento.

– Não consigo decidir o que eu sinto. Eu... – Regina não conseguia formar palavras coerentes.

Os sentimentos de Regina para com a loira eram conflitantes. O coração da morena parava uma batida todas as vezes que Emma a tocava. Quando os poetas descrevem a paixão há sempre borboletas no estomago, mãos suadas, coração batendo forte no peito. Regina percebeu que todos esses sintomas estavam ali. Os olhos castanhos encaravam os olhos verdes esmeralda que tinham uma sombra de desejo, as pupilas dilatadas.

– Regina – suplicou não querendo deixar passar o momento. – está tudo bem. – as testas coladas, a respiração errática das duas era tudo que podia se ouvir no ambiente. – Você não precisa dizer nada. – afirmou. – Só... Só não me afaste. – pediu com olhar esperançoso.

– Emma – os olhos castanhos sendo examinados com carinho pelos olhos verdes.

Pela primeira vez a ação de iniciar a caricia foi de Regina. Os polegares traçando as sobrancelhas e a palma da mão descansando na lateral da cabeça da mulher de cachos loiros. Com cuidado a morena inclinou a cabeça para frente, os lábios incertos tocando a outra boca com uma ardência contida. A exploração cuidadosa continuava à medida que Emma se rendia aos poucos aos encantos de Regina. Os lábios se movimentavam numa dança coreografada pela batida de seus corações. Seu corpo pressionado com firmeza contra o corpo da xerife.

As mãos de Emma se moviam lentamente subindo da base da coluna de Regina causando um arrepio na espinha. A confiança de Emma crescia com o tempo, e o beijo foi se intensificando, as mãos deslizando por entre as costas e adentrando os cabelos negros. Dedilhavam as curvas com cuidado e admiração, detendo-se ocasionalmente, recuperando a respiração e simultaneamente ainda mantendo Regina conectada a si.

Regina sentia-se em êxtase, a boca macia como veludo explorava seu pescoço. O sangue que antes fervia em suas veias foram se acalmando a medida que Emma traçava carinhos em círculos sobre sua pele. Os toques sutis ainda causando pequenos choques elétricos por onde passavam. A morena perdeu a razão com a sensação deliciosa de ser moldada pelos braços fortes e pelas linhas dos quadris da mulher que a tinha completamente a mercê da vontade dela. E não havia mais nada que Regina desejasse no momento do que derreter-se, deixar se envolver, e ser protegida por Emma.

– Mãe? – chamou Henry.

A atenção das mulheres voltou-se para o filho. Henry apareceu de cabelo molhado no alto da escada. Regina tinha acabado de manda-lo tomar banho quando Emma chegou à mansão. Apenas minutos passados em que as duas perderam-se no tempo, por sorte o garoto demorava bastante no banho.

– Henry – Emma o chamou.

– Emma, você voltou – disse ele descendo as escadas. O semblante do menino fez a xerife relembrar das palavras de Regina. "Sabe o nosso filho? Ele perguntou por você. E eu não sabia o que dizer a ele. O olhar que ele tinha no rosto foi de cortar o coração."

Meses se passaram desde que ela havia se mudado para Storybrooke. E o motivo da mudança mais drástica de sua vida estava a olhar para ela com tanto amor e esperança que naquele momento Emma sentiu o amor de mãe inundar e preencher seu coração. Ali a sua frente o bebezinho que ela deu a luz há quase 11 anos mostrava com apenas o olhar que sentia sua falta.

– Eu não iria embora – respondeu.

– Fica, aqui com a gente? – pediu inocente abraçando a mãe biológica.

Emma correspondeu o abraço de imediato, segurou o filho com força e ele retribuiu com mesma intensidade. Regina contemplava com ternura a troca de afeto entre mãe e filho. A loira encontrou os olhos castanhos, Regina sorriu para ela.

– Emma irá ficar conosco. – a prefeita respondeu.

[x]

Gold caminhava e batia sua bengala freneticamente no chão de taco de sua loja. Desde que conseguiu fazer uma poção do amor com um pedaço de cabelo de Snow e um de David em Storybrroke ele esperou o dia certo para agir. Sua esperança de que conseguiria com a poção restaurar a magia na cidade falhou, mas o seu plano B obteve um sucesso inesperado. Era um tiro no escuro apostar em um envolvimento entre a prefeita e a xerife, mas com o pouco que já tinha visto do futuro, o filho de ambas o ajudaria a encontrar o seu próprio.

O amor de pai que sentia por Baelfire tentava justificar para sua consciência como homem muitas de suas ações. Que pai não moveria céus e terras para encontrar seu filho? O tempo em que passou inteiramente como humano comum permitiu que ele desenvolve-se uma espécie de consciência critica de seu passado. Apesar de não ter arrependimentos, ele tentava se convencer que apenas realizou os feitos que o trouxeram aos dias de hoje por que não teve outra maneira.

Embrulhou a única lembrança que guardara de seu filho e a depositou em um lugar seguro na estante. O globo amarelado já posicionado para ser usado, por vinte e oito anos Rumplestilskin fazia o mesmo ritual todas as noites. Espetava seu dedo médio na agulha superior do globo e pingava uma gota de sangue. A localização exata só durava cerca de 3 minutos e nesses três minutos Rumple todas as noites tinha uma retrospectiva breve de toda a sua existência. E todas as noites por vinte e oito anos ele via brilhar em vermelho o nome de onde seu filho estava. Manhattan.

[x]

O jantar na mansão Mills ocorreu com naturalidade. Cada um dos habitantes da casa sentia-se mais feliz do que jamais estiveram. O dia fora bem difícil emocionalmente para todos e Henry logo mostrou sinais de cansaço após o jantar. Na hora de dormir Henry fora colocado na cama por suas duas mães pela segunda vez naquele dia. Regina arrumou os lençóis, afofou o travesseiro, beijou o topo da cabeça de seu pequeno príncipe. Emma fez cafuné no cabelo castanho do menino que fechou os olhos já pesados de sono. Desligou o abajur ao lado da cama e saiu encostando a porta do quarto.

Assim que a loira fechou a porta, Regina esperava por Emma no corredor, a mulher de cabelos curtos percebeu a incerteza nos olhos verdes. A confiança de Emma ia para o espaço quando Regina a encarava tão intensamente. Bastaram dois passos de Regina para que ela estivesse frente à Emma.

– Dorme comigo essa noite – Regina disse sem saber se era uma ordem ou um pedido. A ex-rainha não estava acostumada a pedir por companhia.

– Você tem certeza? – Ela queria que Regina pudesse se sentir segura, e sabia que confiar em Emma era um grande passo.

Arrebatada pelo cuidado de Emma para com seus sentimentos Regina deu um selinho na mulher. – Eu tenho certeza. – depositou mais um beijo casto antes de continuar a falar – Nós vamos só dormir senhorita Swan – disse e pela primeira vez Emma notou no chamamento um tom brincalhão.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha rainha – falou e fez uma reverencia. Mesmo ao se abaixar Emma notou a postura de Regina enrijecer. – O que foi? Disse algo errado? – e ao perguntar compreendeu a besteira que fez. Regina não gostava de lembrar-se do passado e Emma chutou-se mentalmente por isso.

– Vamos dormir – Regina tomou a mão de Emma com a sua e entrou na suíte com a loira seguindo os seus calcanhares.

A morena deitou-se de costas para Emma e essa foi a confirmação de que as coisas não estavam bem. A loira beijou o ombro exposto pela camisola de seda. Passou o braço pela cintura de Regina e encontrou a palma da mão da mulher em seus braços.

– Hey – sussurrou baixinho. – Você está dormindo? – a resposta verbal não veio, ao invés disso, um par de olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes. – Eu não quis... – seu pedido de desculpas foi interrompido pelo indicador de Regina.

– Eu sei – garantiu. – Eu sei que não foi sua intenção e eu não posso mudar o meu passado. Tudo o que aconteceu contribuiu de alguma forma para que este momento fosse possível. Eu queria recomeçar, esquecer a época de sofrimento que eu passei e causei a tantas pessoas. Mas eu não consigo, os meus sonhos, os meus pesadelos acabam por me atormentar. Em seus braços eu fico mais tranquila, com você perto de mim eu sinto coisas que nunca senti por ninguém.

– Eu amo ter você em meus braços – Emma intensificou o abraço frontal e pode sentir o seio de Regina paralelo ao seu – Eu adoro a sensação de tocar a sua pele – a mão esquerda descia dos ombros para encontrar os dedos longos da morena – Eu gosto da maneira como seu corpo parece se encaixar perfeitamente no meu. – depositou um beijo leve na mandíbula da prefeita.

Pela segunda vez no dia o contato confortador de Emma fez com que Regina se sentisse segura A mulher de olhos verdes instintivamente inalou o perfume através dos cabelos de Regina, a fragrância tornando-se cada vez mais familiar e viciante. As duas mulheres adormecendo no conforto contido no abraço protetor. Regina voltou a posição fetal, Emma agindo como um escudo protetor em suas costas, a mão de Emma em contato com o ventre da mulher grávida. Por causa dos olhos fechados nenhuma das duas foi capaz de perceber uma atmosfera lilás preencher o quarto ao redor da cama.

[x]

Quando Ruby transformou-se dentro da sela, David quase caiu da cadeira. Leroy próximo da divisória entre as celas deu um pulo para trás e vomitou assim que o lobo uivou pela primeira vez. Os olhos amarelos do lobo encaravam com angustia o ex-príncipe, durante toda noite David teve que reprimir seus instintos de abrir a cela e tentar confortar o lobo. Os primeiros raios de sol foram um indicativo de que a transformação de volta para a forma humana estava para acontecer, porém não ocorreu. O lobo ainda trotava em círculos na cela pequena, deixando os dois homens que estavam na delegacia apreensivos com as condições de Red. E se a mulher nunca mais voltasse ao normal?

[x]

– Regina – a voz de Emma estava rouca pela manhã.O chamado de Emma fez com que a prefeita finalmente abrisse os olhos.

Regina respondeu um murmúrio e Emma sabia que a mulher em seus braços estava acordada.

– Eu gostaria de fazer as coisas da maneira certa. – Os lábios da mulher de olhos verdes que roçavam a clavícula da mulher de olhos castanhos percorreram o caminho de volta. Subiram o pescoço, passaram pelas bochechas e continuaram até que pararam a poucos milímetros dos lábios macios e convidativos de Regina.

– Como assim? – Emma buscou o pulso de Regina com o polegar, subiu a mão até que a palma descansasse em seu coração, a morena pode perceber o batimento cardíaco errante e forte, o coração de Emma pulsava num ritmo que encantou a prefeita e as batidas cadenciadas controlavam a respiração das duas mulheres. Emma levou a mão de Regina aos lábios, beijou a ponta dos dedos antes de se desfazer do abraço em que ela envolvia a prefeita.

– Nós começamos tudo ao contrário. Vamos ter um filho e nunca saímos num encontro? - Regina sentia-se embriagada, Emma povoava todos os seus pensamentos. A loira encurtou a distancia entre os corpos e puxou a morena para si.

– Encontro? – instigou, manter o foco estava cada vez mais difícil.

– Eu gostaria de acertas as coisas. Poder nos dar a oportunidade de começar de novo. Você aceitaria sair comigo para jantar? – Emma pediu sem jeito.

– Por quê? – Regina ainda ponderava sua resposta.

– Por que o coração tem razões que até a razão desconhece – citou a xerife.

– Quem diria, Emma Swan sabe um pouco de poesia? – voltou ao normal, ainda que seus sentidos estivessem afetando seu julgamento. Emma estava tão próxima que Regina podia sentir a respiração da xerife em sua pele arrepiada. – O que você planeja com isso? Já não basta estar morando na minha casa, estar passando tempo com o meu filho. – o medo da rejeição fez com que Regina considerasse a situação melhor. Se ela concordasse em sair com Emma seria o primeiro passo para um coração partido. Permitir que Emma entrasse em seu coração, sua mente e seus sonhos era perigoso demais.

– Nosso filho – corrigiu Emma. – Nosso filho. Por favor, não faça isso. – reaproximou o corpo do centro de Regina. – Eu percebi que meus sentimentos por você mudaram. Na verdade eles só estão aparecendo acima da superfície, pois eu me dei conta de que quero passar mais tempo com você – confessou a loira.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma voltou para a delegacia naquela manhã e ouviu David relatar sua experiência ao ficar de vigia de uma lobisomem e um anão bêbado. O fato de que até o presente momento Ruby não ter voltado ao normal foi mais um sinal de que a maldição funcionava de maneira imprevisível e que a loba talvez estivesse sofrendo o feito do tempo em que ficou sem se transformar.

Mesmo com sua falta de tato, David percebeu que algo havia acontecido com a filha. Quando Regina dissera que precisava pensar Emma ficou com a confiança um pouco abalada. Afinal tudo que ela mais queria era um sim. Uma afirmação de que pelo menos em algo, Emma tomara a decisão certa. Ao ser questionada sobre o que estava errado, Emma sacudiu a cabeça e disse para David para deixar de lado.

Ele respeitou o desejo da filha e esperou impaciente juntamente com Emma por Eugênia que também despertou do estado amaldiçoado e pôde esclarecer a dúvida de todos. Ruby permaneceu no formato Lupino por que a parte loba ficara suprimida por tempo demais e por essa razão tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido. Pelos cálculos de Eugênia Red deveria voltar ao normal em 3 ou quatro dias.

Mesmo sem ter uma resposta positiva ainda, Emma pensava em como poderia ser o encontro com Regina. Infelizmente não poderia pedir ajuda para a amiga, que atualmente estava num estado difícil de se comunicar, e nem a sua conselheira amorosa, já que havia brigado com Mary Margareth.

Chama-la de mãe ainda era um pouco prematuro, para alguém que viveu toda a sua vida sem conhecer alguém que ocupasse o lugar de figura materna, Emma possuía sérias reservas quanto ao fato de Mary querer assumir esse papel tão repentinamente.

O inverso ocorria com David, antes do despertar do antigo príncipe, ele e Emma nunca foram próximos. E mesmo depois de que ele recuperou suas memórias, ele nunca impôs o papel de pai. Isso fazia Emma sentir-se um pouco mais relaxada perto dele. E até pudesse começar a ver no homem que deveria ser seu pai, um bom amigo.

[x]

Como de costume, Emma foi buscar Henry no colégio. Chegando a escola a xerife viu o menino caminhando alegremente até o fusquinha amarelo. Emma o recebeu com um abraço que Henry retribuiu meio sem jeito. O menino começava a entrar na primeira fase da adolescência em que qualquer demonstração de afeto com os pais é motivo de chacota dos coleguinhas.

No caminho até a mansão Henry alcançou o volume do som, abaixando a musica que tocava antes de perguntar para a loira uma questão que quase a fez perder o controle do veiculo.

–Emma, você gosta da minha mãe?

– Essa é uma pergunta complicada, garoto. – disse apertando os dedos no volante com força totalmente desnecessária.

– Tipo assim, você gosta gosta da minha mãe? – enfatizou.

– Gostar, gostar? – Emma se fez de desentendida.

– É do tipo, querer beijar ela e coisas assim. – Emma engasgou.

“Quando foi que esse moleque ficou tão esperto?”

– Por que está perguntando isso? – questionou ela.

– Eu vejo como você olha para ela às vezes – disse dando de ombro. – Você deveria convidá-la para ir num encontro. Adultos fazem isso, certo? – disse inocente.

– É eu acho que sim. – afirmou – Você ficaria numa boa com isso?

– Prefiro que vocês namorem a ficar brigando todo o tempo.

– Wow, quem foi que falou em namoro?

– Eu – disse orgulhoso.

Emma olhou através do vidro do retrovisor interno do carro, a expressão sonhadora de Henry aquecia o seu coração de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Ela soube naquele momento que era importante tomar passos cautelosos, pois se as coisas não terminassem bem entre ela e Regina, Henry seria o mais prejudicado no final.

– Eu a chamei para sair, mas ela não disse nada ainda... – disse com uma pontada de melancolia em sua voz.

– Eu posso convencê-la! – falou presunçoso.

– Nem pensar! – alertou – Sua mãe não pode sonhar que tivemos uma conversa como essa. Ela provavelmente iria me chamar de irresponsável ou coisa pior. – As punições que Regina poderia dar a ela passavam por sua mente.

– Mas Emma eu só quero ajudar. – utilizando uma técnica que sempre funcionava com sua mãe Regina, ele fez bico.

– Ah, não! Você não vai me enganar fazendo biquinho. – afirmou. Henry continuou a agir desolado deixando Emma se sentindo culpada aos poucos.

Contrariando a mãe Emma, Henry não ouviu quando a mulher de olhos verdes o alertou para não correr. Foi assim que Henry entrou na mansão as pressas. Mal pisou os pés no assoalho de madeira já foi chamando pela mãe morena.

– Mãe! – chamou com urgência.

Regina que estava trabalhando no escritório ouviu o chamado do filho. Quando se levantou da cadeira, o encontrou afobado na porta do cômodo.

– Henry, o que foi meu filho? – preocupada ela andou em direção ao garoto.

– Eu acho que você deve dar uma chance para Emma. – disse o menino ainda ofegante.

– O que você está dizendo? – Regina retirou a mão que acariciava o rosto do filho e como reflexo involuntário levou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.

– Diz sim – falou o garoto esperançoso.

– Henry, as coisas são um pouco mais difíceis do que você imagina.

Como Regina iria esclarecer que não sabia se confiaria seu coração a outra pessoa novamente? Como Regina poderia explicar que ela não tinha certeza dos sentimentos de Emma para com ela? Por que Emma poderia estar fazendo tudo isso por obrigação. Por que Regina estava grávida e de alguma forma Emma quisesse reparar o erro cometido numa noite de tempestade.

Em sua vida Regina sempre pecou por excesso, excesso de amor, excesso de ódio, excesso de cuidado. Essas características levavam Regina a crer que não sabia como amar muito bem. E todos os relacionamentos dela acabaram de alguma forma tragicamente.

– Não é complicado. Você gosta da Emma? – questionou o menino tirando a mãe de seus devaneios.

Gostar não era a melhor palavra para descrever o que Regina sentia em relação a loira. Era como uma chama que ardia em seu peito aquecendo e iluminando todo o seu ser. Era como se seu coração antes ferido e machucado tivesse sido sarado pelas mãos da mulher de olhos esmeralda. Era como se antes ela estivesse fadada a solidão e encontra-se alguém que lhe resgatou. Emma era sua salvadora pessoal, mas apesar de assumir esse papel em sua vida, foi uma das únicas pessoas que lhe ofereceu escolhas. Regina viu-se numa descoberta interessante Emma não impôs nenhuma decisão a ela e pela primeira vez em anos, a ex-rainha sentiu-se no controle de sua vida.

– É complicado – disse ela. Era a resposta mais curta que ela poderia oferecer para o filho.

– Por que vocês duas falaram isso? – quando a mãe morena não respondeu ele continuou – É bem simples. – atestou ele – Vocês se gostam, vocês podem namorar e a gente pode finalmente virar uma família. É só você dizer sim.

– Tudo bem. – aceitou ela.

– Tudo bem? – questionou Emma. A loira tinha chegado de mansinho e ficou ouvindo atrás da porta. Os olhos verdes encaravam os castanhos com ternura e algo a mais, Regina não sabia bem o quê.

– Tudo bem, mas pelo amor do que é mais sagrado, não use essa jaqueta – quando Emma ouviu a confirmação, deixou o sorriso que brotou em seu rosto chegasse até as orelhas.


	21. Chapter 21

Desde que Regina aceitou ir ao encontro a xerife foi pesquisar qual rosa ela deveria dar para Regina. Era um ato normal que as pessoas faziam num primeiro encontro, pelo menos foi o que Emma disse para si própria. A loira chegou até fazer uma pesquisa e viu que cada número de rosas trazia um significado muito próprio. Por exemplo, dar uma só rosa significava eu aprecio você. Porém Emma sabia que Regina merecia muito mais do que uma só rosa.

O objetivo do encontro era justamente mostrar para Regina o quanto Emma apreciava cada detalhe da pessoa complexa que era a morena. “Acho que não importa quantas, só o gesto de lhe dar flores, afinal toda mulher gosta de rosas” pensou. O problema era justamente o fato de Regina não ser como as outras mulheres. Regina era especial e Emma queria fazer com que Regina percebesse isso depois do encontro.

Chegando a porta da casa 108 na Rua Mifflin Emma sentia-se nervosa. Todas as decisões e preparativos para esse momento não pareciam bons o bastante. Todas as incertezas que invadiam seus pensamentos desapareceram quando ela ouviu Regina abrir a porta da mansão.

– Boa noite, senhorita Swan.

– Hã... uhm... – limpou a garganta – Eu...Eu trouxe para você – falou gaguejando oferecendo uma única rosa.

– Uma Rosa?! – disse pegando o botão de flor na mão direita.

– Algum problema? Não gostou? – questionou Emma. Se ela não gostou das flores o restante do encontro estaria em risco já que essa era apenas a primeira rosa de hoje – Eu sabia que deveria ter comprado um buquê, mas aí eu não sabia se você poderia ser alérgica e que poderia fazer mal para o nene...

– Ei – chamou atenção da xerife ao puxar o colarinho da jaqueta azul que Emma estava usando – Respira – o ato e o comando fizeram com que Emma obedecesse instantaneamente – Eu gostei da rosa – a mão esquerda da morena ainda estavam na jaqueta de couro de Emma.

– Gostou? – o toque sutil não deixava que pensamentos coerentes se formassem em sua mente.

– Gostei, mas foi somente da rosa – a mulher de cabelos curtos levou a rosa com as duas mãos ao sentido para captar o perfume da flor – Eu não lhe disse que não deveria usar jaqueta no nosso primeiro encontro? – o olhar de Regina não era de reprovação, na verdade era algo totalmente o oposto.

– Você disse para que eu não usasse aquela jaqueta – explicou Emma com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

– Eu não me referi somente àquela jaqueta, eu dizia sobre qualquer peça semelhante a essa – disse puxando a jaqueta azul para perto de si encurtando a proximidade entre os corpos.

– Regina... – o nome saindo dos lábios rosados com uma prece – você e eu sabemos que você adora a jaqueta vermelha. Usei-a na primeira vez que te vi, e estaria usando ela hoje a noite, mas você me pediu que não. E se eu bem me lembro, foi em mais de uma ocasião que você checou o meu corpinho naquela jaqueta vermelha.

– É mesmo? – Regina questionou a xerife com o olhar, a loira já sabia identificar esse olhar, era o olhar de que ela havia se surpreendido, mas de maneira boa, pela chefe da delegacia. – Eu não gosto da jaqueta vermelha – Emma a olhou para extrair de Regina uma verdade que a morena ainda estava disposta a admitir pelo menos por enquanto.

– E da azul? – descansou a palma da mão direita na bochecha da mulher de olhos castanhos.

– Talvez – Emma fazia carinho com o polegar distraindo-a.

– E da dona? – perguntou esperançosa.

– Uhm – Regina apertou as pálpebras querendo focar os olhos nas flores, porém a sua atenção desviou-se para a silhueta da mulher a sua frente. – Para onde você vai me levar nesse encontro? – tentou mudar de assunto.

– Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Emma também quis trocar o foco da conversa.

– Pois não, entre Senhorita Swan. – disse e virou-se de costas. – Eu só vou pegar meu casaco e nós podemos ir.

Emma aproveitou para curtir a vista. Regina estava ganhando curvas mais acentuadas por causa da gravidez, o quadril sinuoso remexia com o rebolado da prefeita. O que Emma não sabia era que Regina estava perfeitamente consciente da admiração da loira e deu o seu melhor andar para impressiona-la.

– Só tenho que tirar a Mercedes da garagem e nós podemos ir.

– Já que fui eu quem veio lhe busca em casa, nós vamos em meu carro. – Regina tinha alcançado as chaves da Mercedes quando foi interrompida pela sua acompanhante.

– Você acha que eu vou entrar nessa ameaça a saúde publica? Tenho medo de entrar nesse veiculo e sair dele com tétano. – reclamou.

– Por favor, eu cuido muito bem do meu carro. – defendeu-se. – Ele é uma relíquia e eu passei a manhã de ontem todinha o lavando e aspirando.

– Passou?

– Eu sabia que você iria protestar, mas eu fiz o meu melhor. Por que você merece o melhor. – disse sincera.

– Tudo bem – resignada alguns instantes depois Regina encontrava-se no fusca afivelando o sinto de segurança. Sem dar espaço para que Regina mudasse de ideia, Emma deu logo partida no fusca amarelo.

[x]

– Emma, o que nós estamos fazendo na prefeitura?

– Regina, se eu te contar vai estragar a surpresa.

Emma havia preparado a surpresa durante as duas horas em que tinha para se arrumar. O escritório estava escuro, portanto não foi de imediato que Regina percebeu todos os esforços que Emma tinha feito para preparar o primeiro encontro. Quando Regina ligou a luz, pode visualizar o cenário romântico que Emma havia organizado com tanto carinho. Uma toalha xadrez cobria o chão do escritório em frente ao sofá. Uma cesta de piquenique ao lado da toalha xadrez, uma rosa vermelha solitária na mesa de trabalho de Regina.

Emma passou por Regina e seguiu a passos lentos até a mesa onde pegou a rosa. Quando se virou percebeu que Regina tinha um olhar marejado, como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar. Sensível a mudança de humor de Regina, Emma se aproximou e ofereceu uma segunda rosa com um sorriso esperançoso nos lábios.

O gesto romântico aqueceu o coração da prefeita, Regina aceitou mais uma vez as flores. O cheiro da rosa lembrava o perfume de Emma embora tivesse consciência de isso não ser possível. Regina passara tempo demais perto de Emma e agora sentia a essência da mulher em todos os lugares, isso estava se tornando ridículo.

Regina andou rumo ao sofá, Emma num ato instintivo guiou-a pela base das costas. Enquanto Regina se acomodava em cima da toalha xadrez, Emma abriu a cesta de piquenique de madeira. Foi retirando os vasilhames de plástico com lanche que ela havia preparado com carinho.

– Trouxe uvas, morangos e chocolate – puxou uma garrafa metálica de dentro da cesta.

– O que tem dentro dessa garrafa térmica? – questionou curiosa.

– Chocolate quente – disse sorridente – O que você quer provar primeiro?

– De repente me deu uma vontade de comer morangos – só a palavra já lhe fez salivar.

Emma fez um movimento intencionado em servir um morango na boca da prefeita, mas Regina capturou o morango com a mão antes de ele chegar ao destino que Emma havia traçado para ele. Uma das razões de Emma ter escolhido morangos foi por que a fruta poderia proporcionar um ato romântico de sua parte. Infelizmente Regina não parecia facilitar a sua vida.

– Então Emma Swan gosta de poesia... – Regina não saberia dizer se a sentença foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação.

– Para falar a verdade sim – disse encabulada, não era exatamente um segredo, mas também não era algo que ela dizia abertamente para todo mundo. – Eu gosto e sei um pouco sobre poesia. Se você quiser posso até recitar uma no final do encontro – Regina pensou, analisou a postura da xerife. Emma Swan não era uma pessoa tímida, não foi por esse tipo de postura que ela havia se apaix-

– Me dá a honra dessa dança? – pediu com a mão estendida. Emma se ergueu antes de saber se teria ou não uma resposta positiva.

– Mas não temos música – Regina chamou atenção ao detalhe que faltava. Emma alcançou o aparelho celular do bolso, mostrou para a morena e apertou o play.

– Por favor? – pediu mais uma vez. A mulher de cabelos curtos pousou a mão sobre a palma aberta aceitando o convite.

Emma subiu as duas mãos de Regina para que elas ficassem em seu pescoço. O passo seguinte era um tanto mais difícil, já que a posição das mãos nas costas de Regina poderia trazer vários significados. Se fosse muito acima iria ser muito impessoal, se fosse muito baixo tornar-se-ia indecente, e Emma não queria perder o esforço que fizera de convencer Regina num encontro só para depois voltar à estaca zero. Impaciente como sempre, a própria Regina enlaçou as mãos de Emma em sua cintura.

A sensação de ser segurada e a de estar segurando o objeto de seus desejos que eram latentes à tanto tempo finalmente se concretizaram. Emma olhava com profundidade para os orbes castanhos de Regina. Regina quebrou o contato ao fechar os olhos. Emma desceu o olhar e observou o lábio superior, a sua vontade de beijá-la era imensa. Aproximou-se o bastante para que as duas respirações se misturassem. A mão direita subiu causando arrepios na espinha de Regina que imersa no toque delicado a mulher de olhos castanhos abriu os olhos inclinando-se para frente capturando os lábios de Emma com os seus.

De olhos fechados e de testas coladas elas balançavam suavemente ao ritmo da música. O toque dos lábios era uma promessa, uma maneira singela de demonstrar o quanto Regina significava para Emma. A urgência em seu peito sossegou assim que Regina estava segura em seus braços. A respiração de Regina normalizou após alguns segundos depois do beijo. Emma Swan a tirou o fôlego e Regina não poderia reclamar de um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado como o que acabara de receber.

Quando Emma abriu os olhos novamente percebeu que as duas estavam a vários metros do chão. Regina demorou um pouco mais para perceber o que estava acontecendo e quando se deu conta da altura que estavam do chão abraçou Emma com urgência.

– Te peguei. – Emma envolveu Regina em seus braços assegurando que a morena não tinha nada o que temer.

– Nós estamos flutuando?

– Aparentemente sim – respondeu.

– Como isso é possível? – Regina tinha conhecimento de alguns feitiços de como era possível flutuar, ou usar pó de fada, mas sem esses artifícios isso não era possível segundo o seu conhecimento.

– Isso é sua culpa, você me deixa nas nuvens – brincou.

– Agora não é hora para brincadeiras Senhorita Swan – Emma fez menção de soltar os braços que seguravam Regina pela cintura. – Não se atreva a me deixar cair.

– Te peguei – repetiu – Eu estou aqui – garantiu novamente.

Tudo que Emma queria era que Regina estivesse em segurança, o corpo colado ao seu era uma sensação que ela adorava ter e aos poucos a distancia entre elas e o chão foi diminuindo. Emma continuava a sentir as mãos de Regina segurando firmemente seu pescoço. Ao tocar o solo, nenhuma desfez do abraço e Emma encontrou coragem para finalmente abrir o coração para a dona dos olhos castanhos.

– Você me deixa realmente nas nuvens, eu perco o chão quando penso em você, literalmente, pelo visto. – dessa vez conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Regina. – O que eu sinto por você é tão grande que eu nem sei como colocar em palavras. Você está rondando a minha cabeça, mais tempo a cada dia. Eu perco a noção do tempo, só pensando em seu rosto, seus olhos, seus lábios – o polegar de Emma dedilhou o lábio superior de Regina, a cicatriz que ali existia era um traço que Regina odiava, mas Emma acha incrivelmente sexy – Só Deus sabe que eu tive minhas dúvidas sobre tomar coragem e admitir que você é a única que eu quero. Você invadiu meus pensamentos, meus sonhos, infiltrou-se na minha alma. Eu não sei por que eu estou com medo, meu coração está acelerando dentro do peito, eu tentei ensaiar sabe? O discurso, as palavras, mas nunca dá para saber qual vai ser o resultado. Até que...

– Não fale mais nada! – ordenou Regina.

–Eu estou tentando te dizer que te amo, por que você não deixa? Do que você tem medo?

–Eu estou com medo do tamanho do amor que sinto por você. Estou com medo desse sentimento, dessa necessidade de estar perto de você. Dessa estúpida dependência que passei a ter por você, de você. Eu acreditei um dia que nunca mais seria feliz, ai você chegou na minha vida e virou meu mundo de pernas para o ar. Eu estou com medo por que se algo te acontecer eu não sei se algum dia eu me recuperaria. Da ultima vez... – Regina não deu continuidade e acrescentou – Com você eu tenho finalmente o amor e ele antes mesmo de começar já é difícil, é doloroso, é desafiador, mas é extraordinário. Isso é tão frustrante! Eu não poderia me sentir assim, eu não deveria me sentir assim, você é filha da Snow White!

– O comentário sobre minha mãe foi desnecessário. Eu não tenho controle de que quem me gerou. Nem de como vim ao mundo. Você está reclamando de mim, como se houvesse possibilidade de me inventar de novo.

– Mas é a mais pura verdade. Você é filha da minha maior inimiga, aquela mulher foi a responsável por minha vida ter sido arruinada.

– Por favor, não ignore que eu sou uma pessoa totalmente diferente dela. Por favor, não ignore o fato de que eu te amo. Isso mesmo, EU TE AMO. Eu estou perdidamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por você. Você vai ignorar isso? Você vai colocar empecilhos no nosso caminho? Por favor, não nos menospreze. É irracional e errado. Você fez esse comentário para me afastar, mas eu não vou à lugar algum.

– Eu não preciso te afastar. Você é Emma Swan, você é uma mulher, você é a mãe biológica de Henry. Por definição, você É indisponível.

– Então o seu problema é por que eu sou mulher? – Emma nunca esperou que o problema de Regina fosse com o fato de Emma ser do sexo feminino. E sim com o fato de ela ser filha de Snow. A Xerife estava preparada para defender sua posição, mostrar a Regina que ela poderia fazê-la feliz. Contudo, não estava preparada para uma rejeição justamente pela única característica que ela não poderia mudar.

– Não, isso não é... – os olhos verdes transmitiam a tempestade interior de Emma, que aguardava uma explicação de Regina – Eu odeio o fato de que minha vida e a Dela estejam tão interligadas. Eu a odeio, mas aparentemente todos os que eu amo, são descendentes dela. Eu amaldiçoei todo um reino para me vingar. E no final ela ainda pôde encontrar seu final feliz? Eu esperei o meu final feliz por 28 anos. Adotei Henry por que queria começar de novo, sabia que faltava algo em minha vida. Ser mãe me deu um novo propósito de vida. Mas eu ainda não estava completa, eu só não sabia que para me sentir completa precisava de você. Era você que estava faltando, a pecinha do quebra cabeça que faltava. Durante 28 anos eu esperei por alguém que me desafiasse, esperei por alguém que pudesse estar em pé de igualdade comigo. Durante 28 eu esperei por você. E hoje isso não mudou, todos os dias eu ainda espero por você. Pelo seu toque carinhoso, pelo abraço em que me sinto segura antes de dormir e pelos beijos que você me dá. A minha existência mudou desde que você entrou na minha vida. Todas as minhas ações são movidas por você. Não consigo dormir sem você, não consigo respirar sem você. Por que eu só consigo dormir tranquila em seus braços, por que mesmo que eu não queira você ocupa meus pensamentos e desejos. Você me tem em suas mãos. Você me controla. Eu pertenço à você.

– Regina será que você não vê? É você quem me possui. É você quem me controla. Eu pertenço à você. Pertenço a você como não fui de ninguém mais. Sou sua de coração, corpo e alma. Eu estou apaixonada por você. Você é o amor da minha vida. Todos os meus sentimentos são controlados pela expressão de seu olhar. Não consigo respirar sem saber se você está bem. Eu só tenho um sono tranquilo quando tenho você em meus braços. Eu não consigo dormir sem você. Eu vigio o seu sono, quero te proteger até mesmo de seus piores pesadelos. Minha função como salvadora não deveria ser salvar à todos? Inclusive a mulher que eu amo? Principalmente a mulher que eu amo?

As lágrimas caiam livremente pelo rosto de Regina. Emma foi apanhando uma por uma, até que beijou a face de Regina, depois beijou-lhe os lábios como se fosse a primeira vez. Como se aquela pudesse ser a ultima vez.

– Regina se eu pudesse escapar de tudo isso e fugir com você e o Henry... Eu faria num piscar de olhos. Por que estar junto de ti é o que meu coração me pede todos os dias. Mas eu sei que não posso fazer isso. Eu quero ser uma mãe melhor. Quero ser a Salvadora que Henry acha que eu sou. Quero fazer a coisa honrável e ser uma pessoa melhor para merecer estar ao seu lado. Eu estou apaixonada por você, eu verdadeiramente te amo. Com todas as sete letras. Eu te amo. Eu pertenço à você. Nós estamos nisso juntas. –Sem nada para separá-las, sem mascaras, sem reservas, suas almas despidas, naquele momento elas conseguiram enxergar a mulher amada em toda sua plenitude.


	22. Chapter 22

Da janela do quarto Henry avistou o ponto amarelo vindo ao lado direito da avenida. Em alguns minutos o carro parou em frente à mansão. Henry viu quando Emma contornou o carro rapidamente e abriu a porta do carona num gesto cavalheiresco. Saindo do banco do carona Regina aceitou a mão de Emma como apoio para a saída do veiculo de bom grado e as duas caminharam de mãos dadas até a porta principal. Finalmente as duas pareceram ter se acertado.

Na soleira da porta, Regina e Emma entraram em casa em silêncio. Henry supostamente já deveria estar dormindo. Emma foi até a cozinha colocar os itens restantes da cesta de piquenique na geladeira. Regina subiu para checar o filho no segundo andar da casa. O garoto havia se enfiado debaixo das cobertas rapidamente, ele sabia que sua mãe iria passar no seu quarto checar como ele estava. Henry sentiu Regina arrumar o cobertor e lhe dar um beijo nos cabelos, alguns segundos depois sentiu outro beijo no topo da cabeça que concluiu ser de sua outra mãe.

Emma entrou na suíte e avistou Regina de costas, a camisola de seda escorregava sobre a pele morena. A xerife retirou a jaqueta azul e a pendurou no cabideiro quando se lembrou de que suas roupas ficavam no outro quarto. Antes de sair beijou o ombro de Regina e sussurrou um “já volto” no ouvido da prefeita.

Regina já estava deitava quando Emma voltou, seus olhos castanhos se iluminaram quando a loira adentrou o cômodo. A dona dos olhos verdes vestia o pijama habitual, uma camisa branca e uma samba canção, a peça de baixo de cor verde. Emma se deitou e abriu os braços, Regina se aproximou e deitou a cabeça entre o vale dos seios da outra mulher. O coração da salvadora batia rápido e Regina sorriu levemente ao perceber a reação que causava em Emma.

O braço da loira circulou as costas da morena e pousou inconsciente na cintura da mulher que amava. Emma depositou um beijo nos cabelos castanhos, Regina subiu o olhar e encontrou o olhar de pura ternura nas íris verdes. Beijou os lábios com um selinho.

– Boa noite – desejou Regina.

– Boa noite – Emma respondeu.

[X]

Ainda de camisola Regina admirou o seu reflexo no espelho, ter se acertado com Emma e acordar nos braços da loira fez bem a sua figura. Passou a mão pelo ventre delicadamente, algumas mudanças estavam ocorrendo dentro de si, mas isso não se tratava somente do seu útero, mas também em seu coração.

Emma acordou devagar, sua cabeleira loira espalhada pelo travesseiro tinham cachos desmanchados. Assim que abriu os olhos com atenção observou Regina. A prefeita encarava o espelho de corpo inteiro com curiosidade, examinando seu reflexo. A xerife especulou que o motivo pelo qual a sua amada se olhava no espelho era a procura de algum sinal de mudança. Emma levantou-se sem fazer barulho e se aproximou da mulher que tinha a mão sobre o ventre.

– Bom dia, meu amor – disse sorridente. Suas mãos desceram gentis e delicadas, pousando sobre as mãos de Regina. – Você é linda – os olhos verdes refletidos no espelho de corpo inteiro buscavam os marrons que se encontravam fechados. A prefeita permitiu-se sorrir antes de responder. Acordar e sentir-se amada eram emoções totalmente novas para ela.

– Bom dia – os olhos castanhos encontraram os olhos esmeralda e o sorriso perolado no reflexo do espelho. Emma lentamente girou os quadris de Regina e ficou de joelhos de frente à mãe de seus filhos. Com ternura beijou o ventre de Regina sobre o tecido de seda da camisola. Imediatamente a morena passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro desgrenhado pelo sono.

– Bom dia meu bebê – a fala de Emma claramente emocionou Regina, que levantou o olhar de Emma com o dedo indicador e fez menção de trazê-la para o seu nível de visão. A xerife se levantou e então Regina sem demora beijou Emma. O beijo fez transbordar ambos os corações de felicidade.

– Então ontem não foi um sonho? – disse Regina.

– Não – presenteou os lábios da amada com mais um beijo.

– Emma? – chamou.

– Sim – respondeu com um sorriso acanhado.

– Eu te amo – declarou. – Mas acho que você provavelmente deveria escovar os dentes. – a confissão fez as duas mulheres caírem na gargalhada.

– Eu te amo também – deu um selinho na morena e depois da declaração correu para o banheiro.

[X]

Regina vestiu o robe por cima da camisola e foi até o quarto de Henry. Como costume, passou a mão nos cabelos do filho e lhe deu bom dia. O menino abriu os olhos devagar e quando viu a mãe a sua primeira reação foi abraça-la. Surpresa com o gesto genuíno depois de tantos abraços rejeitados pelo filho nos últimos meses.

– Bom dia Mãe – o garoto disse antes de beijar com afeto a mãe morena na bochecha.

– O que iremos fazer no café da manhã?

– Panquecas? –pediu ele com olhos esperançosos.

– Eu ouvi Panquecas? – disse Emma entrando no quarto.

– Aparentemente chefe Henry já escolheu o nosso menu de café da manhã.

– Yep – respondeu risonho. Acordar com ambas as mães era duas vezes melhor do que acordar somente com uma.

Os três desceram as escadas da mansão em direção a cozinha. Chefe Henry auxiliou Regina arrumando a mesa. O menino pegou os pratos no armário, os talheres na gaveta ao lado da lavadora de louça e Emma observou como o time Mills era organizado e em sintonia. Regina preparou a massa das panquecas no liquidificador e assim que a primeira delas ficou pronta Emma sentiu a boca salivar e seu estômago fazer barulho. Regina pediu que Emma apanhasse o jornal da varanda da casa 108.

Emma sentiu uma sensação boa tomar conta de seu coração. Então era assim que se sentiam as pessoas quando tinham uma família? Pensou ela. Por que ela nunca sentiu uma felicidade tão plena antes. Seu sorriso se alargou no rosto sonolento quando viu seu filho com as bochechas sujas de mel. Regina pegou o guardanapo de pano e limpou o local.

– Vocês começaram a comer antes de mim? – fingiu estar ofendida.

– Eu estou com fome - justificou o garoto dando de ombros.

– Está com medo de não sobrar panquecas para você? –a mulher grávida provocou.

– Sim – revelou Emma.

– Fiz o suficiente para todos nós – Regina colocou a mão por cima da mão direita da loira. Um movimento que fez dissipar as inseguranças da criança interior de Emma.

– Okay.

Henry observou as mudanças sutis no comportamento de ambas as mães, mas preferiu não deixá-las na berlinda com os gestos de carinho na frente dele. Estava muito cedo ainda, e ele não estava se referindo ao horário da manhã.

[X]

– Mãe! Nós já estamos atrasados! – disse Henry antes de entrar no quarto.

– Estou terminando de me arrumar! – o som abafado da resposta veio por detrás do guarda roupas.

– A gente vai se atrasar – Henry havia se sentado na cama e viu que os dois lados da cama estavam bagunçados. Regina estava demorando muito para se arrumar e sua paciência decrescente foi demonstrada pelo bater dos tênis no piso de madeira.

– Já se calçou? – a mãe mais velha perguntou enquanto abotoava a camiseta social.

– Sim. – as mãos batiam nos joelhos inquietos.

– E a mochila já está pronta?

– Sim! Mãe... – um barulho de porta se abrindo soou no quarto de casal – Emma? – chamou ele quando viu a loira que estava de toalha enrolada no corpo saindo do banheiro de Regina.

– Oi! – as mechas loiras escorriam pelas costas.

– Estou pronta – declarou Regina saindo do closet.

Por uns instantes nenhum dos três falou nada. Regina pensava na melhor maneira de abordar o assunto e as bochechas de Emma estavam corando fortemente. Henry meneou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Então vamos!

– Ainda não, primeiro dê tchau para Emma – mandou ela.

– Tchau Emma – obedeceu ele antes de caminhar para a soleira da porta.

Antes de pegar a bolsa de mão, Regina andou até a xerife e lhe deu um selinho. Henry com um pé para fora do quarto se virou girando no calcanhar para lembrar Emma que hoje ele tinha sessão de terapia com Archie. Ao ver o beijo comemorou com o punho fechado e levando o cotovelo para trás. Regina se virou e viu a comemoração do filho e foi a sua vez de ficar vermelha.

– Te espero na garagem – avisou ele – Assim você pode se despedir melhor da Emma. – e saiu em disparada pelas escadas.

Uma risada sonora saiu da garganta de Emma, Regina escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

– Hey – Emma tirou as mãos do rosto da amada.

– E se ele quiser conversar no carro? – os olhos castanhos estavam praticamente em pânico.

– Ele reagiu muito bem agora a pouco, e se ele quiser alguma explicação você pode dizer para ele que as mães dele se amam. – Henry não colocaria empecilhos, afinal foi ele mesmo quem insistiu que as mães tivessem um encontro. Mas a situação deixava a prefeita totalmente nervosa.

– Então essa é a sua solução? – perguntou insegura.

– Essa é a verdade – disse Emma.

A buzina tocou uma vez.

– Seu filho é muito impaciente – declarou Regina e Emma quis rebater o uso do termo, mas optou por uma solução mais simples.

– Nosso filho – a loira deu mais um selinho nos lábios de Regina.

A buzina característica da Mercedes tocou três vezes antes de tocar incessantemente mais uma vez.

– Tchau – a mulher de cabelos curtos disse antes de ir.

[X]

Regina ouviu o telefone celular vibrar em cima de sua mesa de trabalho. Sorriu ao ler a mensagem que Emma havia mandado.

Emma: Quer almoçar comigo hoje?

Alguns instantes depois Emma sentiu o celular vibrar em suas mãos trêmulas.

Regina: Não faz nem 24 horas que fomos num primeiro encontro, você não deveria esperar um pouco mais para me ligar?

Emma leu a mensagem e replicou rapidamente.

Emma: Se você estiver com medo de ir num segundo encontro comigo, pense como se fosse um encontro de negócios.

Regina: Negócios? E que tipo de negócios iríamos tratar?

Emma: Você só vai saber se aceitar almoçar comigo ;)

Emma estava flertando com ela? Regina não sabia como reagir à esse tipo de comportamento da xerife.

Regina: Tudo bem ;)

A Xerife sorriu quando leu a resposta na telinha do celular. E imediatamente fez uma lista mental. Primeiro tinha que ir até a floricultura, depois tinha que ir até a prefeitura e encontrar sua namorada, o pensamento a fez sorrir ainda mais. Apanhou a jaqueta vermelha e saiu da delegacia. Aquele seria um ótimo dia.


	23. Chapter 23

Desde o momento que Regina aceitou ir almoçar com Emma um sorriso se instalou no seu rosto. Provavelmente o tal almoço seria no Grannys. O que deixava a prefeita apreensiva por causa dos moradores que acordaram recentemente da maldição. Lembrou-se do tempo em que reinou sobre eles e que cometeu loucuras em nome de uma vingança contra sua maior inimiga.

Será que conseguiria se arrepender um dia? Mas como ela poderia se arrepender se tudo que aconteceu no final acabou trazendo seu final feliz? Os acontecimentos do passado lhe trouxeram seu filho Henry. E consequentemente Emma, que havia mais uma vez lhe dado de presente de ser mais uma vez mãe. Porém o não arrependimento não significava que ela não desejasse que as coisas tivessem acontecido diferente. Talvez se... Parou a linha de raciocínio antes de se deixar atormentar pelos fantasmas do passado. Focar no presente era a melhor opção.

Emma por sua vez, não parou um segundo de pensar em Regina desde que combinaram de almoçar juntas. Assim que o seu relógio de pulso marcou onze e meia, a xerife pegou suas chaves da mesa de trabalho, a jaqueta marrom que estava apoiada em cima do encosto da cadeira e partiu para a floricultura.

Chegando à floricultura a loira foi recebida com um sorriso pelo dono do estabelecimento. Pagou por um pequeno buquê com sete rosas vermelhas, uma para cada semana de gestação prefeita. Quando a loira apareceu na prefeitura percebeu no semblante da amada uma sombra de preocupação. Abraçou-lhe forte, envolvendo a cintura da gestante e assim restabelecendo uma conexão com Regina.

Com o nariz roçou o nariz da morena antes de beija-la com ternura e carinho. Após o beijo, Regina não conseguiu disfarçar seu sorriso. Incrivelmente Emma tinha uma sensibilidade enorme e sabia como atravessar as suas barreiras emocionais e trazê-la de volta para o agora. As flores foram colocadas num vaso de cristal que ficava num aparador embutido na parede atrás da mesa de trabalho. E Regina percebeu que a quantidade era equivalente com o número de semanas de gravidez. Será que era coincidência? Ou um ato deliberado da Xerife?

Preferiu não questionar Emma sobre as rosas e então as duas partiram para o almoço. Devido a proximidade da Prefeitura em relação ao Grannys as duas mulheres andaram lado a lado até chegarem ao restaurante. Emma bem que tentou dar as mãos para Regina, mas a prefeita negou a oferta. Durante a caminhada seus ombros se encostaram brevemente, e das duas vezes que isso aconteceu olhares envergonhados foram trocados. Regina era uma pessoa que gostava de discrição, não ficava totalmente confortável com atos públicos de demonstrações de afeto.

Chegando à porta do restaurante Emma abriu a porta para Regina poder entrar. O restaurante tinha uma quantidade pequena de clientes, porém todos eles avistaram a chegada da Xerife e da Prefeita. Quando Regina entrou com o pé direito no estabelecimento a atenção do público local faz a morena vacilar e Emma para dar suporte posicionou a sua mão direita na base de suas costas guiando-a até uma mesa no fundo do restaurante.

Ruby atenta a toda a cena percebeu que Regina tinha um cheiro diferente. As crianças da Lua como Ruby eram capazes de identificar cheiros como raiva, medo, tristeza e excitação. As mudanças nos níveis de hormônios são as responsáveis pela diferença no cheiro. E Ruby conseguia sentir em Regina um leve aroma da essência da xerife misturada com o cheiro da prefeita. Os hormônios tinham um cheiro fraco, mas ainda sim a loba pode concluir que Regina estava grávida. Ela não sabia exatamente como, mas ligou a descoberta com a briga de Snow com Emma. E como dois mais dois são quatro, conclui que Emma havia engravidado Regina. Era a única conclusão possível.

Snow por muitos anos foi sua família, mas assim que Snow encontrou David a amizade antes tão importante caiu para segundo plano. Red sempre apoiou Snow mesmo não tendo motivos parar odiar Regina. A vingança entre sua melhor amiga e a rainha sem dúvida acabou lhe atingindo no passado. Mas Ruby também pensava nos 28 anos em que pode viver sem ter que conviver com o lobo. Sem ter que passar pelas transformações dolorosas. E poder usar um banheiro dentro de casa e com descarga. O congelar do tempo foi um fator incomodo, no entanto se ela tivesse que pesar e medir suas duas vidas, o antes e depois da maldição, o saldo pendia de maneira assombrosa para a sua vida em Storybrooke.

Claro que nem todos se sentiam assim. Leroy por exemplo, torceu o pescoço na outra direção quando viu Emma acarinhar o dorso da mão de Regina com o polegar por cima da mesa. Certamente o ex-anão decidiu ficar do lado de Snow. Ruby decidiu se aproximar do casal para poder anotar os pedidos.

– Olá! Sejam bem vindas ao Grannys. a garçonete sempre que atendia Regina mantinha sua cordialidade e o diálogo padrão de atendimento. Ao agir assim com normalidade surpreendeu as clientes.

– Oi Ruby disse Emma alegre por ver sua amiga em dois pés e não quatro patas.

– Oi Emma sorriu tímida para amiga. Regina cumprimentou educadamente a prefeita. O que vocês gostariam de pedir? O de sempre Emma? Você também Regina? - com dois acenos de cabeça Ruby se retirou para a cozinha.

Regina sabia que o pedido de sempre de Emma era cheeseburguer milk-shake e batata fria. E o seu pedido usual era salada, e de repente lhe veio uma vontade enorme de comer batata frita mergulhada no milk-shake. Em alguns minutos Ruby trouxe os pratos e imediatamente após a saída da garçonete Regina trocou os pratos de lugar.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Trocando os nossos pratos.

– Por quê? - perguntou Emma.

– Por que me deu vontade de comer batata frita mergulhada no milk-shake.

– Mas amor... Eu queria milk-shake disse dengosa.

– Você por um acaso quer que o neném nasça com cara de batata? - a resposta irracional fez ambas as mulheres sorrirem.

– Vou ter que comer a salada? - questionou a Xerife. Será que não era melhor pedir outro milk-shake e fritas?

– Você quer ter um infarto aos 40 anos e me deixar sozinha com dois filhos seus para criar? - Regina sabia que o pedido iria enfrentar protestos Você precisa de uma dieta balanceada para poder continuar ativa no trabalho. E eu sei que logo logo vou começar a engordar e....

– Meu bem - interrompeu, mas disse carinhosa. E o apelido de carinho deixou Regina com quarenta por cento de certeza de que suas bochechas estavam corando. - Você é linda e eu sei que mesmo daqui a alguns meses quando você tiver inchada e indo no banheiro toda hora, você continuará sendo a mulher mais bonita do mundo. quando finalizou o discurso Emma pegou a mão morena e levou aos lábios.

– Essa é a sua tentativa de ser romântica? - disse Ruby.

– Ruby você não deveria estar na cozinha?

– Tinha que perguntar qual o molho de acompanhamento da salada... - deu de ombros.

– Emma é muito romântica quando quer. - A loira e a loba tinham expressões faciais parecidas, teria Regina acabado de defender Emma?

É... Mesmo? a garçonete replicou curiosa.

– Molho de mostarda e Mel - disse a Xerife e puxou Regina para si, a prefeita imediatamente enterrou o nariz no pescoço de Emma. Ruby saiu da mesa sorrindo por causa do casal, como elas eram fofas!

– Acho que os hormônios da gravidez estão começando a me afetar. - Regina fez menção de sair da posição que elas se encontravam e Emma carinhosamente apertou a morena contra a lateral de seu corpo.

O restante do almoço aconteceu sem nenhuma interrupção. Quando Emma pegou a carteira para pagar pelo almoço Regina protestou, a Xerife argumentou que quem convidava era responsável pelo pagamento. E como foi um encontro bem sucedido ela estava mais do que contente em poder arcar com as despejas da refeição. Ruby informou à Emma que o almoço era por conta da casa e deu uma piscadela para amiga. Depois de alguns metros do café, Emma envolveu a mão de Regina na sua durante a caminhada de volta para a prefeitura.

Quando as duas mulheres chegaram ao escritório, o clima de repente ficou sério. E Emma repassou os instantes do segundo encontro e não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhum momento que pudesse ter aborrecido Regina.

– O que foi? a preocupação era clara nos olhos verdes.

– Por que você quis andar de mãos dadas? - indagou a morena.

– Por que me deu vontade. - respondeu a loira.

– Você não tem medo? - A vulnerabilidade evidente na voz de Regina se transportava também para o gesto de abraçar seus braços sobre a cintura.

– De quê? Ser vista com a minha namorada? - Emma levou as mãos aos cotovelos dobrados de Regina e descruzou os braços da prefeita deixando-os atrás de suas costas. Emma encostou o nariz na curvatura do pescoço de Regina.

– Agora, eu sou sua namorada, é? - disse risonha.

– Achei que te chamar de minha mulher era cedo demais. - a ousadia de Emma combinava com o olhar esperançoso que ela lançou para a namorada.

–Você vai ficar sem beijo de tchau. - declarou Regina se afastando com um passo par trás.

– Gina... - quis protestar.

– Senhorita Swan você acaba de me chamar de Gina?

– O quê?! - Emma já levantou as mãos em rendição. - Não! - negou. - Gina - repetiu o apelido e levou as mãos a boca para se calar. Logo depois um sorriso brincalhão se abriu no rosto de Emma.

– Você vai dormir no sofá hoje.

– Regina...- o inicio da suplica aplacou a fúria da mulher de olhos castanhos. - Eu te amo tanto que às vezes me escapa um meu bem, meu amor, Gina. Não me peça para pedir desculpas por amar você.

– Eu adoro quando você demonstra seu carinho por mim, mas o nome Gina me traz lembranças de Daniel. Eu ainda não posso falar sobre ele por que doí muito, mas quero que você entenda o motivo. Gina está fora dos limites.

– Eu não sabia. - confessou Emma.

– Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim Emma. E eu quero te contar, mas tem que ser no meu tempo. E nesse momento eu não consigo. uma lágrima rolou pela maçã do rosto moreno.

– Tudo bem, eu espero o tempo que for preciso. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Meu lugar é ao seu lado. - Emma reafirmou o que já tinha dito antes e dessa vez assim como da outra Regina acreditou naquelas palavras e deixou que elas fizessem morada permanente em seu coração.

Com delicadeza Emma beijou a palma aberta da mão Regina que soltou um suspiro. Regina fechou a mão sobre a mão de Emma e levou as costas da mão Emma aos lábios retribuindo o gesto amoroso. Por causa do momento intimo nenhuma das duas ouviu o barulho da fechadura se abrindo e o visitante entrar sem ser anunciado.

– Que cena mais tocante. - disse ele.


End file.
